Quand Sakura et Sailors Moon s'allient
by LiLy Jolie and Reba Ryla
Summary: Sakura a 17 ans. Alors que sa vie était tranquille elle découvre que de nouvelles forces obscures sont à l'oeuvre. 5 étranges femmes la suivent. De nouvelles aventures commencent pour Sakura et ses amis. À suivre et bientôt terminé ! Laisser des reviews!
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :  
**L'invitation de Tiffany

Sakura a maintenant 17 ans, Lionel est retourné à Hong-Kong depuis bientôt 5ans et il lui manque atrocement ! Pour rajouter à son malheur, elle du, le jour de ses 14 ans, refermer le livre de Sakura donc, du même coup, perdre ses deux best friend(Kéro et Yué). Sakura va maintenant au lycée Seijo et est dans la même classe que sa best de toujours, Tiffany. D'ailleurs c'est la récré pour elles donc allons les retrouver !  
Sakura pensait à Lionel quand Tiffany arriva et la tira de sa rêverie.

Tiffany : Hé ! Sakura j'ai une super nouvelle pour toi !  
Sakura : Allô Tiff ! Alors qu'est-ce que c'est cette super nouvelle ?  
Tiffany : Hé bien, j'organise une super fête en l'honneur de Noël ! Il y aura toute la vieille bande ! Sandrine et Yvan revenaient avant hier de France et m'ont donné leur accord et Nadine et Sonia aussi !Ça va être génial ! Ha oui ! Le pauvre j'allais l'oublier ! Anthony aussi va être là !  
Sakura : Anthony ? Super j'ai hâte de le revoir !Ça va être cool ! Je viens c'est sûr ! Tiffany : Ok super ! Donc le party est chez moi le 25 décembre à 18 heure !Et comme on a décidé de faire un échange de cadeau, tu dois en faire un à Sandrine.Sakura : Parfait !

Et sur ce, la cloche, qui annonce le début des cours, retenti !

Sakura: Allé Hop ! Les cours reprennent! Beurk ! Des maths !  
Tiffany: Tu ne changeras pas Sakura!

Sakura et Tiffany allaient entrer dans leur classe de math quand Sakura ressentit l'aura de Kathia Moreau son ancienne prof de math en cm1.

Sakura(pense): Non, c'est impossible. Elle est en Angleterre.

Et pour tant, qui ne vit-elle pas en entrant dans la classe? Et oui Kathia Moreau!

Sakura: Mlle Moreau! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir!  
Kathia: Et moi donc Sakura!

Le cours se passa sans encombre et Sakura était aux anges! Elle allait revoir toute la vieille gang du cm1 mais pourtant il allait manquer les quatres personnes les plus importantes pour elle: Thomas, son frère, Mathieu et Yué,qui en fait était une seule personne, Kérobéros, le gand fauve du sceau sacré, comme il se plaisait à dire et Lionel… à cette pensée Sakura senti les larmes lui brouiller les yeux mais les chassa vite fait.


	2. Chaptire 2

Chapitre2 : Les Cadeaux , Son Retour Et Un Rêve Pour Le Moins Etrange !

Acte1 : L'arrivé des invités .

Ding ! Dong ! C'était la porte d'entré chez Tiffany. Le 25 décembre était déjà arrivé, il était 17h50 et les invités arrivaient. Anthony, Gothar et Samantha étais les premiers arrivants, ensuite suivit de près par Sandrine et Yvan puis pour finir Sonia et Nadine. Il ne manquait plus que Sakura. Comme ils étaient tous au courant pour le retour de Lionel, ils allèrent tous lui dire bonjour ! Et à 18h00 pile la sonnette retentit et Sakura fut accueilli par Tiffany

Sakura : Joyeux Noël Tiff !

Tiff(c moins long de même) : À toi aussi ! Allé entre !

En entrant dans le salon Sakura y vit toute la gang et des larmes de joie roulèrent sur ses joues.

Sakura:Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir Anthony, Gothar, Samantha,(pense : une chance que Thomas n'est pas là !) Yvan et Sandrine ! vous m'avez tous beaucoup manqués !

Tous :Joyeux Noël Sakura !

Anthony : À moi aussi tu m'as manqué petite Sakura ! Alors comment va ce cher Kérobéros ?

À ces paroles les larmes de Sakura se transformèrent en larmes de tristesse.

Sakura : J'ai refermé le livre de Sakura il y a bientôt 4 ans.

Et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Anthony(visiblement mal à l'aise) : Pardonne-moi Sakura je ne le savais pas !

Sakura : Ce n'est rien allé que la fête commence !

Tiff : Bon voici le prog. de la soirée ! À 18h30 le soupé sera servi, ensuite nous fêterons et danserons vers minuit on ouvrira les cadeaux et ensuite on fêtera encore !

Sakura : Chik ! J'ai déjà hâte à minuit !

Puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire ! À 18hr30 :

Domestique : Le repas est servi !

Tiff : Merci Paul ! Allez tous, à table !

Le repas ce fit agréable. Sakura raconta à Yvan, Sandrine, Sonia et Nadine qui était Kérobéros et toute l'histoire des cartes de Clow jusqu'aux cartes de Sakura, bref de A à Z ! Ils furent impressionnés de voire que la jeune fille naïve qu'était Sakura à l'époque ait réalisée de si grands exploits! Soudain Tiffany demanda aux autres:

Tiff : J'ai tout filmé les exploits de notre Card captor ! Voulez vous voir tous ça ?

Sakura et Anthony tombèrent à la renverse et elle dit :

Sakura : Tiff ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais !

Tiff : Sûrement pas ! J'aime trop te filmé !

Et ils décollèrent à rire !

Tous : Bien sûr qu'on veux voire ça !

Sakura : Ho ! Non !

Dit-elle une goûte de sueur derrière la tête ! Puis elle monta dans l'immence chambre de Tiffany retrouvé les autres. 

Acte2: Les Cadeaux et Son Retour.

Il est minuit et c'est bientôt l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Tiffany viens de sonner le rassemblement au grand salon et tous sont impatients et surtout Sakura!

**Tiffany**: Allez on peut commencer! Tiens Anthony. C'est pour toi!

Dit-elle en devenant rouge pivoine.

**Anthony**: Merci ! C'est super!

Tiffany lui avait offert une grande œuvre littéraire nommé "Le seigneur des anneaux." La remise des cadeaux continua ainsi pendant trois quart d'heure avant que Tiffany déclare :

**Tiffany**: Sakura, ma chère Sakura! Reste là, je reviens avec ton "cadeau"!

Puis elle sourit à son amie et partit chercher ce mystérieux cadeau. Tiffany ne cessait de lui dire combien elle adorerait ce cadeau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tiffany revint les mains apparemment vides mais Sakura ne posa pas de questions car elle était trop absorbée. Elle venait de ressentir une aura magique, une aura qu'elle connaissait particulièrement bien. Serait-ce celle de… Non impossible mais pourtant. Sakura sortit de sa rêverie quand Tiffany l'interpella:

**Tiffany** : Sakura tu es avec nous?

Dit-elle quelque peu inquiète.

**Sakura** : Euh! Oui bien sûre!

Fit-elle un peu gênée.

**Tiffany** : Bon voilà! Je ne pouvais pas emballer ton cadeau (elle fit un clin d'œil à Stéphanie qui c'étai join a eux durant la soirée) alors on va jouer aux devinettes et vous autres vous n'avez pas le droit de l'aider!

Dit-elle en riant.

**Tous** : Ok

**Tiffany** : Tu es prête Sakura?

Celle-ci fit un signe de tête. Et Tiffany reprit:

**Tiffany**: Bon pour commencer voilà ton premier indice; Ton cadeau est vivant.

**Sakura** : Oui bon ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup tu sais! Un autre! Un autre!

Dit-elle emballée.

**Tiffany**: Au début il était froid mais peu a peu il a "dégelé" si on peu s'exprimer ainsi.

**Sakura**(qui n'avait rien perdu de sa naïftée d'antemps) : Euh! Yué?

**Tiffany**: Nan! Pas ça, je vais formuler autrement: au début il était froid et distant avec toi ,tu étais sa rivale mais au fil du temps vous êtes devenus amis et quand il t'a quitté, vous étiez proche, très proche! Alors Sakura? Tu trouve?

**Sakura** : Trente secondes, je suis sur le point de trouver!

Déclara-t-elle. Elle se remémorait ce que sa best avait dit et soudain sans avertir personne elle dit assez fort pour faire sursauter tout le monde:

**Sakura**: J'ai trouvé! C'est…Lionel ?

Fit-elle on ne peu plus surprise.

Tiffany fit son plus beau sourire et dit:

**Tiffany**: Ton veux le plus cher, Sakura, c'était qu'il revienne alors j'ai fais en sorte que ce veux se réalise! Je me suis arrangé avec lui et il est venu au Japon avec Stéphanie! J'ai fais ceci, non pas seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour moi! Je t'explique: tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je n'aime pas te voir souffrir mais ces 5 dernières années on été aussi difficiles pour toi que pour moi alors j'ai décidé de te rendre ton Lionel et, du même coup, ta joie et surtout ce qui m'est le plus cher : ton sourire si charmant! Alors soyez heureux tous les deux et faites en sorte de ne plus vous perdre!

Sur ces mots, un jeune homme aussi grand que Thomas mais beaucoup plus séduisantentra. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns. Il avait un regard qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'a lui: Lionel!

Quand Sakura le vit, elle ne tint plus, elle se mit à pleurer de bonheur et lui sauta dans les bras.

**Sakura** : Enfin! Te revoilà, mon prince! Ne me laisse plus sinon je ne survivrai pas, j'ai tant souffert sans toi. Toi qui es le soleil de mes nuits, le cœur de ma vie, sans toi je ne suis rien. Je suis retourné tous les jours, pendant 5 longues années, à l'endroit de notre première bataille côte à côte, le parc du roi pingouin, en espérant ton retour auprès de moi. Et maintenant, tu es là et j'ai peine à croire en mon bonheur! Rien ni personne ne pourrait le chanbouler!

Et Sakura éclata en sanglot de bonheur.

**Lionel**: Oh! Ma Sakura tu m'as manquée plus que tout! Ma mère m'avait conseillé de t'oublier mais se fut la deuxième pire gaffe de ma vie, la première étant de t'avoir quitté. Je dis cela car à chaque fois que je montais au grenier, endroit où j'aimais me recueillir, j'y voyais l'ourson que tu avais fais toi-même et que tu m'avais offert ainsi que tes lettres et des photos de toi. J'ouvrais mon porte-feuille et je t'y voyais en compagnie de la peluche! Alors il y a environ trois semaines, au début de décembre, j'y tenais plus. Je cherchais un moyen pour te revoir quand ma sauveuse téléphona: Tiffany. Elle me proposait de revenir pour te faire une surprise le soir de Noël à son party! J'ai immédiatement accepté. Alors dès le 15 décembre, je pris l'avion, en compagnie de Stéphanie, et me voilà ce soir en compagnie de la plus jolie femme du monde: toi! Alors je jure devant (il sourit) la caméra et toute l'assemblée ici présente de ne jamais plus te quitter ma belle!

Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et la passion vint s'en mêler. Tous applaudirent et les filles pleuraient devant ce spectacle si émouvant. Soudain on entendit une voix de cristal déclarer:

**Tiffany**: C'est dans la boîte!

Et elle éclata de rire vite imité par tout le monde. La fête battit sont plein encore longtemps, Lionel et Sakura discutèrent de tout et de rien toute la soirée. Mais bientôt fut l'heure de se laisser et Sakura fut quelque peu triste mais Lionel lui proposa de rentrer avec elle alors sont sourire réapparu vite. Quand tous le monde eu quitté la demeure de Tiffany, celle-ci ce dit pour elle même:

**Tiffany**: Tu es heureuse Sakura, alors moi aussi mais je sens que les temps seront durs pour votre amour. Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, tant que nous serons tous unis, par les liens sacrés de l'amour et de l'amitié, nous gagnerons la bataille et même la guerre! Puis elle rentra se coucher.

Au même instant personne ne vit dans l'ombre une jeune femme mystérieuse vêtue d'une jupe frivole bleue assez courte et d'un haut blanc comportant une grande boucle rouge bordant une large bande bleu autour du col.

La jeune femme portait de grandes bottes, montant jusqu'aux genoux, ornées d'un dessin inconnu et des gants blancs. Cette femme avait les cheveux longs et blonds. Elle devait avoir entre 16 et 18 ans.

**L'inconnue**(à elle-même) : Tu as raison. Mais maintenant que tu es heureuse ma chère Sakura et qu'il est à tes côtés nous vaincrons Severus Clow! Moi, j'en fais le serment!

Acte3 : Un Rêve Pour Le Moins Étrange.

Tout est noire, Sakura est sur un bâtiment face à la tour de Tokyo. À côté d'elle, il y a Kérobéros, bien sûre, Yué, Lionel et …2 jeunes femmes de son âge dont une ressemble étrangement à Tiffany. Oui, c'est elle vêtue d'un costume bizarre. La fille qui l'accompagne est habillée comme elle mais ses cheveux son longs et blonds. La jeune fille semble déterminée mais douce. Sakura ne la connaît pas mais sait instinctivement qu'elle est gentille. Derrière cette inconnue, 4 autres dames, avec le même habillement. Elles ont l'air tout aussi gentilles que l'autre. Par contre l'homme qui leur fait face, sur la tour, ne dégage pas la même impression. Bien au contraire! Grand, mince, cheveux noire en bataille, regard profond, bref c'est un personnage "vorace" qui n'inspire rien de bon.

**Sakura** : Qui êtes-vous?

Lui demanda-t-elle.

**Inconnu**: Tu le sauras bien assez tôt petite chasseuse! Mais, en attendant, prend garde a toi!

**Sakura** : Mais …

DRING! DRING! DRING!

**Sakura** :AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (Hurla-t-elle) Foutu réveille! J'ai dis que j'voulais dormir!

**Dominique** : Sakura? Ça va?

**Sakura** :Oui papa! Je descends tout de suite!

**Dominique** : D'accord le p'tit dej est prêt!

**Sakura** : Merci!

Puis pensant que le petit gardien ailé était encore là et venait de se réveiller:

**Sakura**: Bonjour Kélo-chan!

Mais ce "Bonjour" resta sans réponse. Sakura se dit à elle-même:

**Sakura**: Cette petite peluche me manque tellement!

Elle prit le livre de Sakura et dit:

**Sakura**: Puisses-tu me revenir vite Kélo-Chan.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, tomba sur la couverture ou y était dessiné un lion ailée et elle descendit prendre son petit dej en vitesse grand V puis enfila ses rollers et fila à toute vitesse vers le Lycée Seijo.

Quelques instants après le départ de Dominique et Thomas, on entendit un bruit sourd. Le livre venait de tombé au sol. Soudain, le sceau sacré se forma sous ce précieux livre et un petit déclic se fit entendre. La serrure étant ouverte, l'ouvrage magique s'ouvrit de lui-même pour laissé sortir une petite peluche jaune qui s'exclama:

**Kéro**: Aahh! Que j'ai bien dormis! Sakura n'est pas là! Super, je vais pouvoir lui faire une surprise!(plus bas pour lui) Ma petite pitchoune tu m'as manquée!


	3. Chapitre 3 Part 1

Chapitre 3 : À l'école!Part 1/2

Le retour de Lionel avait mit de la joie et du bonheur dans le cœur de Sakura ça paraissait dans ses yeux. Tiffany, qui était assise le bureau à côté de Sakura, remarqua qu'elle avait l'air préoccupé.

**Tiffany**: Sakura, dis-moi pourquoi tu affiche cet air inquiet?

**Sakura**: Quoi? Mais rien voyons! (en faisant un grand sourire)

La maîtresse, qui écrivait les numéros de math à faire, leur dit:

**La prof**: Mademoiselle Daidoji et mademoiselle Kinomoto, veuillez faire silence s'il vous plaît.

Les deux filles se turent. 15 minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte de la classe et Kathia Moreau, la maîtresse, alla ouvrir. C'était la secrétaire du directeur qui était venue lui porté un message. Kathia jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis dit:

**La prof**: Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons recevoir de la visite pour... Et bien, pour très très longtemps! Voyons voir où pourrais-je bien le placé?

Toc! Toc! Toc! Tiffany et Sakura se regardèrent et attirèrent leur attention en direction de la porte. La maîtresse se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. À ce moment même, Lionel apparut dans l'encadrement.

**La prof**: Et bien tout le monde, je vous annonce que Lionel est de retour et qu'il passera le reste de l'année avec nous. Pour ce qui est de l'année prochaine, nous ne le savons pas encore. Merci. Tu peux t'asseoir derrière Sakura.

Lionel remercia Kathia, alla s'asseoir et le cours reprit. Pendant qu'elle travaillait, Sakura regarda par la fenêtre. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit. Il y avait là, 2 chats qui accompagnaient 5 jeunes femmes dont l'une avait les cheveux long et blond surmonter de 2 chignons. Sakura essaya de se rappeler où elle aurait bien pu voir ces femmes mais ne trouvant rien, elle se remit à ses travaux. Lorsqu'elle rejeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, il n'y avait plus personne, pas de chats et pas de femmes.

**Sakura**: Tiens, c'est bizarre!

**Tiffany**: Quoi dont?

**Sakura**: Tout à l'heure, en regardant par la fenêtre, j'ai vu 2 chats et 5 filles.

**Tiffany**: Et alors?

**Sakura**: Et bien elles n'y sont plus.

**Tiffany**: Elles sont partis. Tout simplement partit. Il ne vaut pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

**Sakura**: Oui, tu as certainement raison...

Elle tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre puis retomba dans son livre de mathématique.

La fin des cours arrivée, Sakura retourna à son casier. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule. Sakura se retourna en sursaut. C'était Lionel qui était venu la trouver.

**Lionel**: Alors?

**Sakura**: Alors quoi?

**Lionel**: Et bien je t'ai entendu parler avec Tiffany.

**Sakura**: Ha bon.

**Lionel**: Ha bon!

**Sakura**: Ha bon! Que voulais-tu que je te dise?

**Lionel**: Et bien tu aurais pu commencer par : Bonjour Lionel, comment vas-tu?

**Sakura**: Ha ha!

**Lionel**: Non, je plaisante mais est-ce que tu as une idée de qui étaient ces jeunes femmes?

**Sakura**: Toi aussi tu les as vu alors!

**Lionel**: Oui. Mais je ne pense pas les connaître et toi?

**Sakura**: Et bien, l'une d'entre elle me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler.

**Tiffany**: Allô vous deux!

Tiffany venait de faire son apparition. Elle leur avait, en même temps, coupé la conversation. Lionel et Sakura se regardèrent puis ils saluèrent Tiffany. Celle-ci était accompagné d'Anthony et de Stéphanie. Aussitôt saluée, Tiffany demanda à Sakura si elle avait revu les 5 jeunes femmes.

**Sakura**: Est-ce que tu veux rire de moi?

**Tiffany**: Non, pas du tout, pourquoi?

**Sakura**: Parce que, dans la classe de Kathia, tu m'avais dis, d'un ton ironique, qu'elles étaient parties!

**Tiffany**: C'était simplement pour ne pas que les autres pensent...

**Sakura**: Ouais, ouais, sauf que là j'ai paru pour une fille qui avait des hallucinations!

**Tiffany**: Ha! Si tu vois ça comme ça...

**Lionel**: Et bien, en fait, Sakura n'est pas la seule à les avoir vu.

**Anthony**: Alors toi aussi. (dit-il calmement comme toujours)

**Lionel**: L'hallucination de Sakura n'en est pas une!

**Tiffany et Anthony**: Et pourquoi ça?

**Lionel**: Il y avait bel et bien 2 chats et 5 jeunes femmes!

**Sakura**: Vous voyez bien que je n'ai pas halluciné!

**Stéphanie**: Excusez moi un instant!

Tous regardèrent Stéphanie qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

**Stéphanie**: Je sais très bien que tu es une chasseuse de cartes Sakura...

**Sakura**: Enfin, plus maintenant puisque j'ai refermé le livre.

**Stéphanie**: Oui mais... Justement, ne crois-tu pas que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec le livre. Je veux dire, les 5 femmes n'auraient-elles pas un lien avec le livre!

**Sakura**: Stéphanie, peut-être as-tu raison?

**Lionel**: Ouin, peut-être bien?

**Tiffany**: Et pourquoi pas!

**Sakura**: En tout cas, moi je ne resterai pas en dedans. Il fait un temps magnifique dehors! Pourquoi n'irions nous pas faire une bataille de boules de neiges!

Tous l'approuvèrent. Ils mirent leur manteaux et allèrent jouer dehors. Puis un peu plus tard, une autre cloche retentit! Celle du début du cours de français. Sakura et les autres rentrèrent rangé leur vêtements d'hiver et prendre leurs livres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la classe, les 4 amis virent sortir de cette classe 5 jeunes femmes dont deux tenaient des chats. Lionel et Sakura, qui était devant, s'écartèrent pour les laissé passé. Au même moment, la dernière de la troupe, la blonde aux 2 chignons, regarda en direction de Sakura, fit un sourire à celle-ci et continua son chemin. Sakura resta hébétée.

**Anthony**: Et bien, on se demandait justement où elles étaient passé.

Puis lorsqu'elles eurent passé l'angle du couloir, Anthony, Stéphanie, Tiffany, Lionel et Sakura entrèrent dans leur classe. À la fin du cours, Anthony proposa de se dépêché et dit:

**Anthony**: Bon écoutez moi...

**Stéphanie**: Euh! Les amis, moi j'vais vous laisser entre 4. Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, j'vais allé rejoindre Alex et Annette.

**Anthony**: Non, non, ça ne nous dérange pas!

**Tiffany**: Vas-y allez, on ne t'en empêcheras pas! (avec un petit rire à la fin)

* * *

**Réponses Aux Reviews**

**spiegel1979: Lily Jolie: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! C'est super de savoir notre travail aprécié! On a quand même travailler plus de 2 ans sur cette fic! alors c'est super que tu aime! Donc voici le chapitre 3 en deux partie et Reba Ryla devrait mettre les chapitres 4, 5 et 6 bientot! Alors j'espère que tu va continuer d'aimer!


	4. Chapitre 3 Part 2

Chapitre 3 : À l'école!Part 2/2

Anthony attendit que Stéphanie soit parti rejoindre Alex et Annette puis reprit:

**Anthony**: Bon alors, ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que nous pourrions discuté de tout cela pendant le dîné mais il faudrait se trouvé une table rejète des autres un peu. Comme ça nous pourrions mieux discuté de nos choses tranquille. Qu'en pensez-vous?

**Lionel**: Bonne idée Anthony! Allez les filles, on se grouille un peu!

**Tiffany**: Ha que tu es drôle. (sur un ton ironique)

**Sakura**: Allez, viens Tiffany. Allons nous préparer.

Les filles laissèrent les garçons tous seuls. Lorsqu'elles furent de retour dans la cafétéria, Anthony, qui les vit le premier, leur fit signe. Les 2 filles allèrent s'asseoir. Tout de suite arrivée, Lionel expliqua:

**Lionel**: Ok les filles. Comme Anthony et Tiffany ainsi que Stéphanie, qui n'est pas avec nous pour le moment, a bel et bien vu ces 5 filles, je n'ai pas d'autres paroles à prononcé que de vous faire avouer que ce n'était pas des hallucinations.

**Anthony**: Lionel a raison.

**Tiffany**: Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

**Sakura**: Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix puisque je les ai vu la première!

**Tiffany** : Elle n'a pas tort.

**Anthony** : C'est vrai!

**Lionel** : Donc, je continu. Premièrement, d'après vous, qui sont-elles?

**Tiffany** : Lionel, tout le monde l'a dit, on ne le sait pas!

**Lionel** : Exactement! Et que pourrions-nous faire pour le savoir?

**Sakura** : Lionel a une idée en tête!

**Lionel** : Juste ma chérie.

**Tiffany** : Alors, qu'attends-tu? Dis-la nous!

**Lionel** : J'ai remarqué que, lorsque Sakura les a vu pour la première fois, elles étaient tous réunis en cercle et tout à coup, elles ont levé les yeux vers nous.

**Anthony** : Et alors?

**Lionel** : Alors… Pour la deuxième fois, ça a été lorsque nous allions entrer dans la classe de français. Ça ne fait aucun doute, elles nous suivent.

**Tiffany** : Tu crois ça?

**Sakura** : C'est peut-être vrai en fin de compte. Puisque lorsqu'elles ont sorti de la classe, la fille avec les deux chignons m'a regardé et m'a fait un sourire.

**Lionel** : C'est vrai ça!

**Anthony** : C'est peut-être juste pour paraître amicale!

**Tiffany** : Je suis d'accord avec Anthony.

**Lionel** : Enfin, réfléchissez-y bien! Pourquoi vont-elles partout où nous allons? Pourquoi sont-elles là où nous nous trouvons?

**Tiffany** : Pas la moindre idée!

**Anthony** : Moi non plus.

**Sakura** : Lionel, où veux-tu en venir?

**Lionel** : Au simple fait que soit ces filles nous en veulent, soit elles sont des personnages des cartes de clow ou soit elles nous cherchent pour je ne sais quelle raison.

**Sakura** : T'as peut-être pas tort. Sauf que… Haaaaa! Je n'arrive pas a me rappeler où je les ai vus.

**Tiffany** : Calme-toi Sakura, tu retrouveras!

**Sakura** : Je l'espère bien!

Quelques temps plus tard, la cloche sonna de nouveau pour le début des cours de l'après-midi. Lionel et Anthony avaient cours de Sciences Physique et Tiffany et Sakura avaient un cours de biologie. Donc ils retournèrent à leur casiers puis se saluèrent et retournèrent à leur cours. Pendant le cours de sciences, Lionel n'arrêtait pas de questionner Anthony qui, désespéré, fut obligé de lui demander de se taire avant que le professeur ne le lui dise. Dans le cours de biologie, c'est Tiffany qui posait des questions à Sakura qui, totalement perdue, du lui demander de s'occuper mieux de son laboratoire. Lorsque le lab. fut terminé, le professeur leur donna un 10 minutes libre. Donc, les 2 filles purent discuter et Sakura put répondre au questions de Tiffany.

**Tiffany** : Alors Sakura! Tu as retrouvé?

**Sakura** : Non et je n'ai pas eu grand temps pour y penser non plus!

**Tiffany** : Mais tu vas faire tout pour te rappeler n'est-ce pas?

**Sakura** : Tiff, si je te dis que ces dames me dise quelque chose mais que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler, ça veut peut-être dire que ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu et que de toute façon, à quoi ça va me servir? Je suis sûre et certaine qu'elles n'ont rien à voir avec les cartes de clow et encore moins qu'elles nous veulent du mal.

**Tiffany** : Peut-être que tu as raison, mais si tu as tort!

**Sakura** : Tiffany, ma chère Tiffany. Tu es aussi peu raisonnable que moi tantôt!

Tiffany resta bête. 3 minutes plus tard la cloche sonna et tous les élèves sortirent de la classe. Sakura sorti la dernière. Elle s'attendait à revoir les 5 filles mais lorsqu'elle sortit, elle ne vit personne à part Lionel qui lui plaqua un petit bec sur la joue.

**Lionel** : Coucou mon amour!

**Sakura** : Allô mon poussin!

Lionel (rire) : Bien maintenant on s'en va en éducation physique avec monsieur Térada.

**Sakura** : Oui, c'est ça!

**Lionel** : Bien, tu viens?

**Sakura** : Bien sûre!

Et ils partirent rejoindre Anthony et Tiffany, Stéphanie étant resté avec Alex et Annette. Le cours d'éducation se passa bien. Sakura et Tiffany trouvait rigolo de voir Lionel et Anthony faire de la gymnastique. Anthony faisait de belles figures sur la poutre et Lionel qui, essayant de l'imiter, n'arrêtait pas de se planter! Enfin la cloche sonna après que Lionel eu finit de faire le con. Sakura et les autres allèrent se changer puis elle et Tiffany attendirent les 2 garçons. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, ils sortirent de l'école et rentrèrent tous chez eux.


	5. Mot de Lily Jolie

**Mot de Lily Jolie**

Bon bon bon…je vous jure que je vais poster des chapitres bientôt!j'ai souvent demander a Reba de le faire mais elle ne la pas fait(je lui demande depuis juin) moi je ne pouvais pas puisque mon ordi était hord d'usage mais la il est de retour donc je vais essayer de poster hmm…une dizaine de chapitres pour nous faire pardonner :P! Donc c'est tout ce que j'avais a dire!

Babye tlm!

_Lily_

_ps: on t'aime pareil Reba:P_


	6. Chaptire 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Une Surprise N'en Attend Pas L'autre!**_

Sakura avait invité Lionel à souper car elle était seule pour la soirée… du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit! En tout cas, Lionel et Sakura arrivèrent chez elle vers 5hr30 et tout était apparament calme. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence car une certaine petite peluche commençait a s'agiter là haut. Sakura alla a la cuisine pour regarder dans le frigo ce qui avait pour souper quand elle s'écria(ce qui fut sursauté Kéro a l'étage qui venait de finir le lavage de sakura et l'éparpilla partout par sa faute!) :

**Sakura** :Aaahh! Mais y'a plus rien dans le frigo!  
**Lionel** : Voyons Sakura (dit-il en approchant) ça ne se peux… Aahh! Mais c'est vrai! Qui est-ce qui aurait pu manger tout le contenue?  
**Sakura** : Qui plus est, mon père avait fait les courses hier! Ya personne dans tout Tomoeda qui mange comme Ça! Sauf…(et elle ne fini pas sa phrase)  
**Lionel** : Sauf qui?  
**Sakura** : Je ne connaîs que deux personnes capable d'une tel gourmandise : Kéro et Mathieu! Mais c'est impossible, Kéro et Yué sont dans le livre et j'ai séparé Mathieu de Yué avant de refermer le livre des cartes et lui il est partie étudier à l'étranger, alors je ne vois vraiment pas qui c'est!  
**Lionel **: Peu importe ! Faisons-nous livrer de la pizza! Qu'est-ce t'en dis?  
**Sakura** : Génial! Tu t'en occupe je vais me changer!  
**Lionel** : Ok!

Puis pendant que Lionel câllait la pizza, Sakura monta a sa chambre pour se changer. Kéro eu juste le temps de se cacher dans les toutous avant que Sakura pousse la porte et … hurle!

**Sakura** :Aaaahhhhh! Mais qui m'a foutu un bordel pareil? (puis avec les larmes aux yeux) Je m'étais levée à l'aurore ce matin (et bin ça nous change!) pour faire du rangement! C'est pas juste!

Lionel arriva à la course et dit :

**Lionel** : Non d'un dragon! Mais ya eu une tornade ici ou quoi?

Par habitude, Sakura se diriga vers le deuxième tiroir de son bureau où est situé la petite chambre de Kéro et dit :

**Sakura** : Toi, tu vas voir si je t'attrape!

Et elle se mit à pleurer se rappelant le départ de son Kélo-chan à elle. Lionel s'approcha, la prit dans ses bras et remarqua, avant de lui dire tout bas, le livre de Sakura au plancher et ouvert :

**Lionel** : Vas prendre une bonne douche pendant que je fais le ménage puis nous souperons tranquillement aux chandelle! Ça te vas?

Sakura arrêta aussitôt de pleurer et reparti presqu'aussi vite mais de joie cette fois!

**Sakura** : Oh! Lionel tu es si charmant, que ferais-je sans toi? Oui c'est d'accord. Mais tu es sûr que ça ne t'embête pas ?  
**Lionel** : J'suis sûr! Allez hop, au boulot!

Elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue et sorti en direction de la salle de bain. Aussitôt Sakura parti, Lionel prit le livre et dit :

**Lionel** : Allez la peluche! Sort de ta cachette! Je sais que tu n'es plus dans le livre et compte toi chanceux que je n'aille rien dis à Sakura sinon tu serais mort!

Kéro dit, tout en sortant à toute vitesse de sa cachette :

**Kéro**: Aaahh! J'suis pas une peluche! Morveux!  
**Lionel** : Répette ça pour voir! Non mais en tk pas si fort! Elle va t'entendre! Et… te tuer!  
**Kéro** : Ouin! J'voulais lui faire une suprise mais elle c'est mise à hurler et m'a fait sursauter et j'ai tout échappé!  
**Lionel** : Ouin bon t'avais qu'a pas tout bouffé ce qui avait dans le frigo! Bon aide moi à faire le ménage et je m'arrange pour lui faire une super surprise!  
**Kéro** : D'accord et au faite vous avez quel âge tout les deux?

Lionel tomba à la renverse et lui répondit :

**Lionel** : 17 ans mon cher! Tu es resté environs 3 ans et demi dans ce bouquin! (Fit-il sarcastique.)  
**Kéro** : Non! (dit-il supris.) 17 ans! Tu veux rire, ma petite pitchoune a 17 ans ! ooouuuiinn! (Pleurat-il!) Je l'ai même pas vue grandir! Ce qu'elle doit être rendu belle!  
**Lionel** : Pour être belle ça elle l'est! En tk, y faut commencer tout suite le ménage! Allez hop!

Et en moins de deux, le ménage fut fini. Lionel alla avertir Sakura et il descendit, en compagnie de Kéro, à la cuisine. 30 sec. Plus tard la pizza arriva, Lionel paya et alla mettre la table tout en veillant pour que Kéro ne bouffe rien. Puis Lionel cria à Sakura :

**Lionel** : Sakura ma jolie! Le souper est prêt!  
**Sakura** : Oui! J'arrive!  
**Lionel** : Allez, cache-toi sous ma chaise! Vite!

Et Kéro fila sous la chaise de Lionel. Tous les deux avait convenu d'un plan pour faire plaisir à Sakura! Puis celle-ci arriva à la cuisine.

**Sakura** : J'suis passé par ma chambre, merci mille fois! (puis plus sérieuse!) J'aimerais bien savoir qui a tout bouffé et mit le bordel dans ma chambre!  
**Lionel** : Moi je le sais! Mais je ne te le dis qu'a une seule condition !  
**Sakura** : Tous ce que tu voudras!  
**Lionel** : La condition est : ne le tue pas!  
**Sakura** : Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareil! Allez dit-moi qui c'est!  
**Lionel** : C'est…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une peluche jaune bondit de derrière son dos.

**Kéro** : Pitchoune! Comme tu es jolie! Tu m'as manqué Sakura! Mais… j'ai faim!  
**Sakura** : Kéro! Oh mon Kélo-chan! Tu ne changeras jamais mais peu importe! Tu es de retour mais comment?

Sakura pleurait de joie et dansait avec SON Kélo-chan qui tantait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer comment il était revenu. Soudain Lionel intervint:

**Lionel** : Sakura lache-le! Tu m'as promit de ne pas le tuer! Et c'est ce que tu vas faire si tu continue de l'étouffer comme ça!

Et il se mit à rire.

**Sakura** : Oups! Désolé! Hey, j'ai une idée! Après nous avoir expliqué comment tu es revenu nous pourions appelé Tiffany!  
**Kéro** : OOUUII! Elle va surment avoir du gâteau pour moi! YOUPI!(puis devenant plus sérieux) mangeons je vais vous expliquer comment j'ai fais pour sortir de là! D'accord?  
**Sakura et Lionel** : Ok!

Et Kéro leur expliqua que le matin même quand Sakura avait prit le livre elle avait souhaité ardamant son retour et que la larme qui avait tombé sur le livre avait prouver sa sincérité, son amour pour son gardien et ami et sa grande volonté de le revoir, ce qui débloqua la serrure et donc lui permit de sortir retrouver sa maîtresse si tel était son désir. Bientôt ils eurent finit de mangé et Sakura téléphona à Tiffany :

**Domestique** : Allô? Ici la demeure de Suzane Daidoji. Que puis-je pour vous?  
**Sakura** : Euh… ici Sakura Kinomoto. Je voudrais parler à mademoiselle Tiffany svp!  
**Domestique** : Un instant svp!

30sec plus tard :

**Tiffany** : Oui allô? Sakura? Ça va?  
**Sakura** :Allô Tiff, ça vas et toi?  
**Tiff** : Très bien merci. Que me vaux l'honneur de ce coup de fil?  
**Sakura**: Hey bien ma grande, j'ai une surprise pour toi! Est-ce qu'on peut passé te voir?  
**Tiff** : Oh! Lionel est avec toi? Mais oui bein sûr! Je vous attend!  
**Sakura** : Ok, on arrive et… prépare du gâteau!  
**Tiff**(un peu perdue): Hein? Du gâteau? Euh, bon d'accord mais pourquoi?  
**Sakura** : Surprise, mais tu vas comprendre! Alors à tout de suite! Bye!  
**Tiff** : Oui bye!

Puis elle racrocha.

**Sakura**(à Lionel et Kéro) : Bon on y va! Elle nous attent!

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le palace de Tiffany(sa maison est immence!) Ils sonnèrent et une voix leur demanda :

**Domestique** : Que puis-je pour vous?  
**Sakura** : Ici Sakura Kinomoto. Je vien voir Tiffany.  
**Domestique** : D'accord! Je vous ouvre!

La grille fut à peine ouverte que l'on vit Tiffany à l'entré qui les attendait. Sakura donna un coup à son sac pour que Kéro arrête de jigoté et dit :

**Sakura** : Désolé de te déranger mais la surprise ne voulais pas attendre!  
**Tiff** (encore plus perdu qu'au tel.) : Tu veux dire tasurprise ne pouvait pas attendre!  
**Sakura** : Non! J'ai bien prononcé la surprise ne voulait pas attendre! En tk oubli ça et rentrons!  
**Tiff** (complètement perdu) : Euh! Ok!

Et ils montèrent tout les trois, plus un passager clan destin, à la chambre de Tiffany où un immence gâteau les attendait.

**Tiff** : Voici un beau gros gâteau comme…

Aussitôt le mot gâteau prononcé, Kéro sorti se pitcher litéralement dessus!

**Kéro** : Mouha! Il est super! Miam miam!  
**Sakura** : Kérobéros! Tu pourrais dire bonjour qu'en même!

Puis elle éclata de rire suivit de Lionel! Tiffany demanda :

**Tiffany** (vraiment perdu là) : Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qui ce passe?

Puis elle remarqua la chose jaune dans le gâteau, bien que l'on ne pouvait plus vraiment dire de quelle couleur il est, tellement il était tacher de chocolat! Elle dit :

**Tiffany** : Seraisse Le grand fauve du sceau sacré, le grand Kérobéros qui est allé se foutre face première dans cet exellent gâteau?

Elle savait comment faire plaisir au petit lion!

**Kéro** : Lui-même pour vous servir! Euh! Bonjour Tiffany! Ça boume?  
**Tiffany** (qui avait à présent tout comprit!) : Bonjour Kérobéros! Ça va!

Le quatuor, le plus réputé en ville, étant de nouveau réuni le party éclata chez Tiffany. Ils appellèrent Anthony, Gothar et Samantha pour venir faire la fête avec eux. Sakura rentra vers 12hr00 am avec son Kélo-chan. Trop heureuse pour se poser des questions pourtant assez importantes : Où était Yué? Kéro est-il vraiment sortit du livre parce qu'elle le voulait? Quelqu'un d'autre se posait ces question à sa place, Anthony était préocupé par le retour soudain de Kéro et par l'arrivée en ville des 5 jeunes femmes et des deux chats. Bref leur futur, selons lui, n'était pas rose et il, étant la réincarnation de clow read, se trompait rarement. Sakura rentra chez-elle, installa Kérobéros dans son lit, mit son pyjama et se coucha à son tour.

**Sakura**: Bonne nuit Kéro.  
**Kéro**: Bonne nuit Sakura.

Et ils s'endormirent.


	7. Chaptire 5

**Chap 5 : Le rêve de Sakura !**

Pendant la nuit, Sakura avait le sourir aux lèvres jusqu'au moment où elle fit un rêve.

**Sakura**: Où suis-je? Je ne suis pas chez-moi!  
**Première inconnue**: Ne t'en fais pas, nous te ramènerons chez-toi après la bataille!  
**Sakura**: Mais qui êtes-vous?  
**Première**: Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon temps pour les présentations!  
**Sakura**: Pourquoi suis-je ici?  
**Deuxième inconnue**: Nous venons de te le dire, nous sommes en pleine bataille.  
**Sakura**: Qui il est lui?  
**Première inconnue**: Lui, il est l'un des disciples de Severus Clow!  
**Sakura**: Euh?  
**Deuxième**: Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et ne t'en occupe suretout pas!  
**Troisième**: Oui et écoute bien ce que l'on va te dire. Tu écoute?  
**Sakura**: Oui, oui. J'écoute!  
**Quatrième**: Bien, alors nous, nous allons l'attaquer. Et après lorsqu'il sera plus un danger menaçant pour nous, se sera à toi de jouer.  
**Sakura**: Je veux bien, mais que dois-je faire?  
**Cinquième**: Lorsque nous te le dirons, tu devras usé de tes pouvoirs pour en faire une de tes cartes de Sakura!  
**Sakura**: Ha j'ai compris, mais comment le savez-vous pour les cartes de Sakura?  
**Troisième**: Laisse faire ça et transforme ton sceptre, vite!  
**Deuxième**: On t'expliquera plus tard!  
**Sakura**: Très bien!

Et elle fit apparêtre son sceptre. Aussitôtqu'il fut dans ses mains...

DRING, DRING, DRING ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Sakura**: AAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Fichu cadran.  
**Kéro**: Sakura ?  
**Sakura**: Oui?  
**Kéro**: Qu'est-ce que tu niaise encore, tu as de l'école. Tu vas encore être en retard. Deplus c'est ta dernière journée avant la fin de semaine.  
**Sakura**: C'est vrai ça, on est vendredi! Youpi!

Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, de prendre son petit déjeuner et partit pour l'école.

* * *

**_Petit Mot de Lily Jolie _**

Lily: bonjours a tous! C'est encore moi! Bon Reba et moi on s'excuse du "Léger" retard k'on a dans le postage des chaptires...mais on a été dans l'impossibilité de le fiare durant tout l'été alors pour ce faire pardonner voici non pas 1 mais 4 chapitres! Donc on est désolé du contre temps et bonne lecture!


	8. Chapitre 6

**_Chapitre6 : Une journée qui inquiète tout le monde!_**

Sakura roule à toute vitesse vers le lycée Seijo préoccupée par son dernier rêve quand…Boum! Elle fonce dans un jeune homme blond, grand et surtout très craquant!

**Jeune homme** : Hé! Faites-donc attention (dit-il froidement.)  
**Sakura** : Désolé monsieur!  
**Jeune homme** : Oui, bon ça va!

Sakura se remit en route en 4 ième vitesse mais quelque chose la préoccupait en plus que son rêve : ce jeune homme avait de grands pouvoirs maléfiques! Sakura resta perdue dans ses pensées jusqu'en cours. Quand elle entra, Lionel lui trouvait un drôle d'air. Il allait lui demander si elle allait bien quand M.Térada entra et dit :

**Térada** : Les enfants votre prof d'Anglais est malade alors je vous pris d'être sage avec le nouveau professeur.  
**Tous** : Oui monsieur Térada!  
**Térada** : Je vous présente Lestat delioncour

Sur ce, l'homme dans qui Sakura avait foncée entra. Celui avec un grand potentiel démoniaque! On pu lire, à cet instant, la même expression sur les visages d'Anthony, de Sakura et de Lionel, la peur mélangée de surprise. Le cours d'anglais fut très pénible mais la cloche vint les sauver d'un devoir! Dans la cour :

**Lionel** : Jel tross pas celui-là!  
**Anthony** : Non, moi non plus!  
**Tiff** : Mais pourquoi il a l'aire tout à fait gentil!  
**Lionel** : Tiff, tu divague! Il possède de très grands pouvoirs noirs!  
**Anthony**(très calme malgré la situation) : Lionel, calme toi. Elle ne ressent pas ce genre de chose. Notre travail c'est de la protéger et non de lui crier dessus!  
**Lionel** : T'as raison Antho! Je m'excuse Tiff j'me suis laissé emporter!  
**Tiff** : Merci Anthony. (dit-elle maintenant rouge pivoine.) Et se n'est rien Lionel. Mais Sakura tu ne dis rien, est-ce que ça va?  
**Sakura** : Euh? Moi! Oui bien sûr!  
**Anthony** : Sakura tu nous cache quelques chose. Dis-nous ce qu'il y a, s.t.p.  
**Sakura** : D'accord Antho, t'as raison une fois de plus. Et bien j'ai fais un drôle de rêve cette nuit. J'étais sur un bâtiment en face de la tour de Tokyo …( elle leur raconta son rêve) puis ce matin avant d'arriver, j'ai rentré dans un homme… le New prof d'anglais et j'avais ressentit ses pouvoirs et maintenant il est là et il me fait peur… mais pas dans le sens : Aaaahhh j'ai peur des fantômes mais plus du genre : J'le tross pas il doit être du côté du mec méchant dans mon rêve!  
**Antho** : Ah! (soupira Anthony perplexe) En tk, la cloche vient de sonner, allons en cour nous en reparlerons ce midi d'ac! On se retrouve dans le fond d'la cour pour manger!  
**Tous** : Ok!

Les filles allèrent à leur cours de gym et les gars à leur cours d'écologie. En arrivant sur le terrain de foot Sakura vit les 5 jeunes femmes. Elle les avait aussi vue pendant le cours d'anglais. Lestat aussi d'ailleurs et… il a l'air de les craindre.

**Sakura** (pense) : Elle sont encore là! Elle nous suive ma parole!  
**Une voix lointaine** :Non ce n'est pas ça. Nous ne vous suivons pas! Nous vous protégeons, prépare-toi petite Sakura le combat approche!

Dit une voix dans le souffle du vent. Sakura se tourna vers l'endroit où était les femmes mais elles n'y étaient plus.

**Sakura **(pense) : Hé bin! En tk, je suis sure que c'est elles qui m'ont parlé alors j'ai confiance. J'en parlerai d'abord à Anthony, des affaires pour que Lionel fasse tout pour m'empêcher d'aller combattre et pour faire tripper Tiffany avec ses costumes!

Cette pensée la fit sourire. La cloche annonçant l'heure du dîné sonna et Sakura filla comme une flèche hors du vestiaire en direction du casier qu'Anthony partageait avec ce radoteur d'Yvan. elle arriva avant lui. Sakura l'attendit peu longtemps car Anthony se pointait déjà le bout du nez.

**Sakura** : Ah! Enfin Antho, te voilà! Il faut que je te parle!  
**Anthony** : Allô Sakura! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Bon tu me raconteras ça quand on sera avec les autres!  
**Sakura** : Non! Je ne veux pas leur dire, du moins pas immédiatement! Lionel se mettrais à tripper puis Tiffany aussi!  
**Anthony** : Bon d'accord, je t'écoute!  
**Sakura** : Bon voilà, pendant mon cours de gym j'ai encore vu les 5 femmes et avant pendant le cours d'anglais aussi (puis ne baissant la voie) Lestat avait l'air d'en avoir peur! Mais bon c'est pas le plus important. En gym j'ai entendu la blonde avec les 2 chignons me parler, mais elle semblait lointaine comme si sa voix était dans le vent! En tk voici ce qu'elle m'a dit : …(et elle lui raconta!).Elle ne nous suive pas mais Lionel serait persuadé du contraire si je lui disais et il tripperait comme y fait depuis qu'on les a vues! Et Tiff, je n'est même pas besoin de l'imaginer, elle dirait "Super! Je vais pouvoir faire de nouveaux costumes et de nouvelles vidéos de toi!" T'as pensé!  
**Anthony** : T'as bien fais de m'en parler! À moins que Tiff nous dise qu'elle les a entendu elle aussi, on ne leur en parle pas tout de suite! Ok.  
**Sakura** : OK Antho! Bon allons-y! Ils doivent nous attendre!

Anthony referma sa porte de case et il se rendirent au point de rendez-vous. Mais avant d'y arriver Antho et Sakura virent encore les jeunes femmes mais celle-ci leur sourirent et ils en firent de même. Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany et Anthony discutèrent de tout ça, mais sans mentionner le petit secret d'Antho et de Sakura, pendant l'heure du dîné. Rien de nouveau fut dit ce midi là. Sakura et Anthony gardèrent, pour eux-mêmes, leur petit secret. Ding! Dong! (on va dire que c'est le bruit d'une cloche! lol!) La cloche sonna le début des cours de l'après-midi. Lionel agripa Sakura par la taille et l'attira vers lui et lui posa un légé bec sur la joue. Cette réaction était inattendue de la part de Lionel que Sakura sursaute légèrement mais rougit violamment. Tiff sauta sur son camescope et filma la jolie scène qui s'offrait à eux. Anthony en profita pour s'approcher de Tiffany. Anthony se sentait tout bizarre mais pas du sens "ah que je ne vais pas bien" mais plus du genre "qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? À chaque fois que je la vois j'me sens tous chose!" Anthony était en traint de, comme bien d'autre gars, tomber sous le charme de Tiffany mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

**Anthony** (pense) : Je vais en parler à Sakura quand j'aurrai deux minutes. Elle, elle doit savoir qu'est-ce que c'est! Oui c'est ce que je vais faire.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que ses pas l'avait mener à la salle du cours d'histoire. Il entra en classe. Comme Antho était assis en arrière de Tiff, il la regarda tout le cours. Il fut complètement perdu, ce qui est rare chez lui, quand le prof l'interpela :

**Mr.Ykimato** : Mr. Li (il s'adressa à Antho) voulez-vous bien me dire qui a découvert le Canada en 1534?  
**Anthony** : Ouin? Euh… je … Thomas Édison?

Sakura, Tiffany et Lionel le regardèrent avec une goutte derrière la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait pour être aussi perdu que ça pendant sa matière préférée!

**Mr.Yukimato** : Non! Vous êtes dans le champs Mr.Li c'est Jacques Cartier.

En tk, le cours se continue normalement mais Sakura se demandait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami.

**Anthony** : Ouff! J'étais vraiment dans le champs en histoire!  
**Sakura** : Oui! Et pas rien qu'un peu. Mais qu'est-ce que t'avais ?  
**Anthony** : Moi, j'ai rien ne vous inquiètez donc pas pour moi ! 

Il fit signe à Sakura qu'il devait lui parler et elle comprit. Sakura fit le nécessaire pour que ça ne parraisse pas louche.

**Sakura** : Bon je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille au toilette. pluche tous le monde.  
**Anthony** : Moi j'ai un devoir en retard, je vais aller le terminer ! Bye !

**Tiff**: Ok bye !  
**Lionel** : Bye ma puce ! On se voit en cours !  
**Sakura** : Oui bye !

Et elle partie du sens opposé d'Anthony mais quand ils furent assez loin ils se retrouvèrent à l'habris des oreilles indiscrètes.

**Sakura** : Antho…(elle le regarda tristement) mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça n'a pas l'aire d'aller et loin de là ! Ça se voit tu sais ! Tu es toujours si souriant que quand tu n'as pas le sourire ça se remarque facilement !

**Anthony** : Oui je sais ! Mais il faut que je te parle. c'est temps-ci, quand je m'approche de Tiffany je me sens tout chose. Si je ne me retiendrais pas, je rougirais tous le temps ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, dit-moi? (fit-il au bord du désespoir.)

**Sakura** (qui souriait) : Ne t'inquiète donc pas Antho ! C'est vraiment pas si grave. Je ne peux te dire exactement ce que c'est, pas parce que je ne le sais pas, mais parce que tu dois le découvrir toi-même mais je vais t'aider ! Écoute-moi attentivement. Tu te souviens de la période, en cm1, où tu me faisais transformer les cartes de clow en cartes de Sakura ?

**Antho** : Oui mais je ne vois pas le…

Sakura le coupa et dit :

**Sakura**: Tu te souviens Lionel commençait à découvrir qu'il était amoureux de moi. Te souviens-tu comment il agissait ?

**Antho** : Je crois que je viens de comprendre. Tu crois vraiment que je suis… amoureux ?

**Sakura** : Oui ! Ça parait que tu n'as jamais craqué pour une fille, n'est-ce pas ?

**Antho** : T'as raison. À cause de ma mission je ne pouvais pas. Mais comment je fais maintenant ?

**Sakura** : Écoute bien ce qui suit : Si l'on ne déclare pas nos sentiments à la perssonne qu'on aime, l'on risque qu'elle ne les connaisse jamais ! C'est Tiffany qui a dit ça souvent à Lionel !

Anthony pour seul réponce : 

Sur ce, la cloche sonna et ils entrèrent, les filles en bio et les gars en science. Leur cours se passa à merveille même si Sakura vit pour la X ième fois les jeunes femmes dans la cour. En sortant, Sakura croisa Anthony et lui dit :

**Sakura** : Réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dis !

Et elle partit chez-elle en roller. Anthony partit de son bord en réfléchissant comment dire ses sentiments à Tiffany.


	9. Chapitre 7

_Chapitre 7 : Une surprise dans la chambre._

Sakura allait rentrer chez-elle quand soudain quelqu'un l'interpella.

**Lionel**: Sakura ! Sakura attends-moi ! Faut que je te parle.  
**Sakura**: Oui Lionel, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?  
**Lionel**: As-tu eu une nouvelle idée de qui pourrait être ces filles ?  
**Sakura**: Non, Lionel je t'ai dis que non. Si je viens à avoir des renseignements là-dessus je te le dis.  
**Lionel**: D'accord, mais d'ici là, fais attention à toi.  
**Sakura**: Promis Lionel.

Et sur ce, elle l'embrassa.

**Lionel**: Je t'aime, je n'accepterai jamais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne veux pas te perdre...  
**Sakura**: Je comprends et moi aussi je ne veux pas te perdre mais pour le moment on a pas plus d'informations.  
**Lionel**: Oui, tu as raison. Je retourne chez-moi et si tu as besoins de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.  
**Sakura**: C'est compris.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

**Sakura**: Aller, au revoir!  
**Lionel**: À demain Sakura!  
**Sakura**: Oui, c'est ça, à demain Lionel!

Elle partit en courant. Lionel la regarda s'éloigné et lorsqu'elle ne fut plus dans sa portée de vue, il se retourna pour s'en aller à son tour. Tout à coup, une voix lui dit:

**Anthony**: Tu devrais la suivre ce soir. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose va se produire.  
**Lionel**: Anthony! Tu nous suivais! Non, je rectifis, tu nous ESPIONNE!  
**Anthony**: Lionel! Calme-toi vieux!  
**Lionel**: Je ne me calmerai pas tant que tu ne m'aurras pas dis pourquoi tu nous suis.  
**Anthony**: D'accord, D'accord! Je t'explique. Je ne vous espionnais pas de 1. De 2, je m'en allais chez-moi en pensant à mes affaires, quand j'ai allumé tout à coup et il fallait que je te dise ce que j'avais découvert. Donc j'essayais de te rattraper pour te parler.  
**Lionel**: Ok, alors, vas-y. Je t'écoute!  
**Anthony**: Bon. Le livre de Sakura c'est ouvert. Vrai ou faux?  
**Lionel**: Vrai.  
**Anthony**: Et 5 jeunes femmes sont arrivées. Vrai ou faux?  
**Lionel**: Encore vrai.  
**Anthony**: Donc je crois que l'ouverture du livre et l'arrivée des 5 filles ont un lien entre eux. Et si elles nous suivent, ou du moins semble nous suivre, ça a forcément un rapport avec...  
**Lionel**: Avec Sakura!  
**Anthony**: Exactement. Donc d'après moi Sakura est...  
**Lionel**: En danger! SAKURA...  
**Anthony**: Peut-être pas en danger, mais Sakura est, peu importe ce qu'on en dit, forcé d'assister à ce qui va se passer. Et d'après...  
**Lionel**: D'après toi, c'est ce soir qu'il va se passer quelque chose  
**Anthony**: Tout ce que je te dis, enfin, conseil de faire, c'est de la suivre ce soir, juste pour t'assurer qu'elle s'en sortira.  
**Lionel**: Ça c'est s'il se passe vraiment de quoi! Mais on va dire que je te crois. Alors moi je m'occupe de Sakura et on se rejoind chez-elle à 19:30.  
**Anthony**: Comme tu voudras, je vais passer chercher Tiff et un film en même temps.**Lionel**: D'accord, si tu veux. Alors à ce soir.  
**Anthony**: Oui, à ce soir.

Et il regarda Lionel partir. Pendant sa marche, Antho n'arrêtait pas de se questionner sur les derniers évèments lorsque tout à coups... Vlan! Il rentra droit dans un homme.

**Lestat**: Et fais attention ti-jeune!  
**Antho**: Pardon. (pense) : Tiens, mais c'est notre nouveau prof d'anglais. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire là? Et à cette heure! Je ferais mieux de le suivre.

Anthony suivait Lestat, son nouveau prof, lorsque, arrivé à un angle de rue, celui-ci l'attrapa par le colet et, le levant de terre, lui dit:

**Lestat**: Écoute ti-jeune, je te conseil d'arrêter de me suivre ou sinon il va t'arriver de quoi de très désolant. Alors décole!

Au moment où Lestat allait donné la volée à Antho, un homme masqué intervena. Il avait lancé une rose rouge.

**Homme masqué**: Toi, tu es venu déranger la tranquilité de ce monde, tu devras payé ton insoucience.  
**Lestat**: Tu crois ça! On verra.

Et il disparu. Antho regardait l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de l'attaque, puis se décida enfin et lui demanda:

**Antho**: Qui êtes-vous? Que venez-vous faire par ici?  
**Homme masqué**: Je suis Tuxedo Masqué ou l'homme masqué et je suis venu te sauver. Enfin, c'est moi qui est chargé de s'occuper de toi et de Lionel.  
**Antho**(surpris): Vous nous connaissez!  
**Tuxedo**: Pas encore tout à fait, mais ça va venir. Que fais-tu ce soir?  
**Antho**: Je n'en sais rien et pour tout vous dire, je vais trouver Sakura et je ne crois pas que vous aurrez le droit d'entrer.  
**Tuxedo**: Très bien, sois sur tes garde. On se retrouvera ce soir.

Anthony n'eu pas le temps de répondre que l'homme masqué était déjà partit. Il retourna donc chez lui. À 19:30, Anthony, Tiffany et Lionel se retrouvèrent tous 3 chez Sakura. Celle-ci fut surprise en les voyant entrer.

**Sakura**: Mais que faites-vous là?  
**Tiffany**: Nous savions que tu serais toute seule alors nous sommes venu te tenir compagnie. (avec un petit sourir)  
**Sakura**: Ha je vois! Bon écouter les amis, je vais bien, je ne deviens pas folle et il ne m'arrivera rien. C'est compris.  
**Lionel**: C'est très bien compris mon amour mais peut-on rester avec toi?  
**Sakura**: Sûre, entrer!  
**Tiffany**: Quand Anthony est arrivé il m'a dit qu'il voudrait aller louer des films. Mais je lui ai dis de laisser faire, que j'avais beaucoup mieux que ça! Mais c'est une surprise.  
**Sakura**: Bien, t'as qu'a préparer ta surprise. Moi et Lionel on s'occupe de la liqueur, des chips et du popcorn. Tu viens Lionel.

Celui-ci la suivit. Lorsqu'ils furent à la cuisine, Sakura lui demanda:

**Sakura**: Lionel, réponds-moi franchement, pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir?  
**Lionel**: Bon, d'accord, c'est à cause d'Antho. Il m'a dit que si le livre c'était ouvert et que les 5 femmes en avaient après-nous, et bien que ça avait un rapport avec toi. Alors je m'inquiètais pour toi.  
**Sakura**: T'as rien à ajouter?  
**Lionel**: Non pourquoi?  
**Sakura**: Non, laisse faire ça. Ça va. Tiens aide-moi.

Elle lui donna le plat de chips. Ils entrèrent dans le salon lorqu'Anthony dit:

**Antho**: Faut parler vous 3.

Tous restèrent surpris et lui demandèrent:

**Tous**: Quoi?  
**Antho**: Assoyez-vous, je vais vous expliqué. Bien. Alors j'y vais. Lorsque Sakura fut parti et que Lionel est resté seul, je lui ai parler de ma supposition. Entre-autre, j'avais raison. Le livre ouvert de Sakura et les 5 femmes, tout ça me revient à une personne, Sakura. Pardonne-moi très chère mais tu n'es pas exclue dans cette histoire. Et puis, il y a du nouveau. Je me suis fait attaquer par Lestat, notre nouveau prof. Un homme masqué surnommé Tuxedo masqué, est venu me sauver. Il m'a dit qu'il était chargé de s'occuper de Lionel et de moi. Donc, il nous connait. De plus, il m'a dit qu'on se reverrait ce soir.  
**Lionel**: Très bien, alors qu'il se montre cet homme masqué. Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

Soudain, on entendi du bruit dans la chambre de Sakura.

**Les filles**: HAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa! Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
**Anthony**: Ça doit être lui, ou... ... ... le prof!  
**Lionel**: Bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'il attend. (Il cria à la personne) Montre-toi, allez, sort de ta cachette. On n'a pas peur de toi!  
**Antho**: Lionel, calme-toi, Tiffany lâche-moi un peu le bras et Sakura, prend ton courage et va voir qu'est-ce que c'est!

Tiffany lâcha Anthony, un peu gênée, et Sakura dit:

**Sakura**: Mais c'est vous les hommes et pas moi!  
**Antho**: Oui, mais c'est chez-toi, alors vas!

Un peu craintive, Sakura monta à sa chambre. Tout à coup...

**Sakura**: HHHAAAAaaaaa!  
**Lionel**: Sakura, ça vas?  
**Sakura**: Oui, ça va, ce n'est rien. Restez en bas.

Elle avait criié mais ce n'était pas pour rien. En effet, les bruits venaient bien de sa chambre. Sakura n'avait que poussé la porte et avait vu, dans la faible lumière que reflétait la lune, 2 chats, 5 femmes et 1 homme. Surprise de voir qu'une personne s'était ajouté, elle baffouilla:

**Sakura**: Qui, qui êtes-vous?

Une silhouette s'approcha de la lampe, actionna le bouton et la lumière se fut. Tout à coup, l'une d'entre-elle se décida à parler:

**Femme en blanc**: Nous sommes les guerrières de la lune. Nous devons t'aider et toi, nous aider.  
**Sakura**: Je ne comprends pas.  
**Tuxedo**: Lionel et Anthony sont ici?  
**Sakura**: Oui, ils sont en bas, avec Tiffany.  
**Femme en vert**: Bien, descendons, puisqu'ils sont tous là.

Sakura ouvrit la marche et ils descendirent tous au salon. Arrivé en bas, Sakura dit:

**Sakura**: Heu... Tout le monde, votre attention S.V.P!

Tout les 3 la regardèrent et elle continua.

**Sakura**: Je vous présente les guerrières de la lune.

Les filles se montrèrent ainsi que l'homme masqué. Soudain, Anthony le reconnu.

**Antho**: Mais c'est lui! C'est l'homme qui m'a sauvé!  
**Tuxedo**: C'est exact. C'est moi.  
**Lionel**: Très bien, alors bas-toi! Il parait que tu as été chargé d'Antho et de moi. Alors bas-toi, si tu es un guerrier!  
**Femme en rouge**: Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre avec vous mais avec Serevus Clow.  
**Femme en vert**: C'est vrai et nous allons vous expliquer.  
**Tiffany**: Pardonnez-moi, mais nous ne nous connaissons pas encore.  
**Lionel**: C'est vrai, qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas des ennemies?  
**Tuxedo**: Penses-y un peu. Tu l'aurais senti. Et puis n'essais pas de te battre, tu ne fais pas le poid à côté de nous.

Lionel resta sans voix ce qui amusa légèrement Sakura.

**Femme en jaune-orange**: Si nous le serions, ça ferait un bout qu'on vous aurait attaqué.  
**Femme en bleu**: Et d'ailleurs, on est là pour vous protéger et non pour vous tuer.  
**Femme en blanc**: Bon, très bien, si on continu, personne ne saura ni n'aura ce qu'il désir.  
**Tuxedo**: Elle a raison. Présentons-nous d'abord.

À ces mots, les 2 chats qui étaient dans les bras de la blonde aux chignons et la grande brune, sautèrent par terre. À la grande surprise de Lionel, Anthony, Tiffany et Sakura, le chat blanc se mit à parler.

**Chat blanc**: Ok vous 4. Il va vous falloir une très grande écoute car ce qu'elles vont vous dire est très très important et il ne nous reste plus grand temps. Maintenant, je me présente, je suis Artémis, serviteur et conseiller des guerrières et des altesses royales.  
**Lionel**: Un chat qui parle!  
**Chat noir**: Et il n'est pas le seul. Je parle aussi. Je me nomme Luna et je suis la conseillère et serviteure des altesses et des guerrières avec Artémis.  
**Sakura**: 2 chats qui parlent, des altesses royales et des guerrières!  
**Tuxedo**: C'est exact. À mon tour, je suis Tuxedo masqué ou l'homme masqué, le protecteur de la terre. Mon rôle est de défendre la princesse, veillé sur celle-ci ainsi que sur les guerrières, protéger la terre et ses habitants.  
**Femme en vert**: À moi! Je suis Sailor Jupiter, guerrière de cette planète et de la lune. Je suis aussi justicière de la protection. Mon rôle est de protéger le prince et la princesse ainsi que la terre et ses habitants.  
**Femme en jaune-orange**: C'est mon tour! Je suis Sailor Vénus, guerrière de la lune et de la planète Vénus. Je suis la justicière de l'amour. Je protège le prince, la princesse, la terre et les habitants de la terre.  
**Femme en bleu**: Là c'est à moi! Je suis Sailor mercure, guerrière de mercure, ma planète et aussi de la lune. Je suis également justicère du savoir. Je défends la terre et ses habitants et protège le prince et la princesse.  
**Femme en rouge**: On dirait que c'est à moi. Alors, je suis Sailor mars. Ma planète est mars. Je suis guerrière de celle-ci et de la lune bien sûre. Je suis justicière du combat. Je défends la terre, ses habitants et protège nos altesses.  
**Femme en blanc**: Bon maintenant, à moi! Je me nomme Sailor moon, je suis la guerrière de la lune et la guerrière mystique. Je protège les autres guerrières, le prince, la terre et ses gens.  
**Artémis**: Ce qu'elles ne vous ont pas dit, c'est qu'il y a d'autres guerrières.  
**Luna**: Oui, il y a Sailor pluton, justicière du temps et guerrière de pluton et de la lune.  
**Artémis**: Sailor neptune, guerrière de neptune et de la lune et justicière de l'abysse.  
**Luna**: Puis Sailor uranus, justicière du firmament, guerrière de la planète uranus et de la lune.  
**Artémis**: Et pour finir, Sailor saturne. Elle est la guerrière du silence, de saturne et de la lune. Elle est également la justicière des destructions et des renaissances.  
**Tiffany**: Wow! On peut savoir que vous n'êtes pas tout seuls à protéger la terre des cartes de Clow.  
**Sakura**: Oui je crois que Tiff a raison. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.  
**Jupiter**: Les cartes de Clow?  
**Luna**: En fait, nous vous laissons les cartes.  
**Artémis**: Oui, tous ce que nous voulons, c'est la mort de Severus Clow.  
**Mars**: En réalité, les cartes ne nous interressent pas.  
**Tuxedo**: Bon, il faudrait se dépêcher, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.  
**Mercure**: Il a raison. Dépêchons-nous!  
**Moon**: Très bien. Bon, tout ce dont on n'a à vous dire c'est que la personne maître que nous allons devoir combattre est Severus Clow.  
**Vénus**: Mais au premier combat ce n'est jamais la personne maître que nous combattons.  
**Jupiter**: Nous devons d'abord faire le tour de tous les monstres du maître.  
**Mars**: Puis le dernier combat sera le vrai. Celui avec Severus Clow.  
**Anthony**: Il porte le nom de Clow. Donc d'après moi, il fait parti des cartes.  
**Lionel**: Sûrement. Ouais!  
**Sakura**: Très bien, je crois que tout le monde est d'accord pour vous suivre.  
**Antho et Lio**: Oui.  
**Tiffany**: Ho non! J'ai oublié ma caméra!  
**Sakura** (avec une goute de désespérance derrière la tête): Tiffany, tu ne pourais pas oublié ta caméra de temps en temps.  
**Tiffany**: Bien sûr, c'est ce que je viens de faire.  
**Jupiter**: Bon alors, tout le monde nous suis.  
**Anthony**: Tu sais Tiff, si tu ne veux pas venir, nous comprendrions.  
**Tiffany**: Je viens aussi. Pas question de manquer ça!

Sailor mars s'approcha d'elle et la fixa dans les yeux. Tiffany resta surprise. Puis mars dit:

**Mars**: Je vois, tu n'es pas une chasseuse de cartes.  
**Vénus**: Sais-tu ce qu'il t'attend en venant avec nous?  
**Tiffany**: Oui, je le sais très bien! Ce n'est pas d'hier que je suis Sakura dans les compétitions de cartes.  
**Mercure**: Seulement là, c'est beaucoup plus risqué.  
**Jupiter**: Autant pour toi que pour nous tous!  
**Tiffany**: Peut-être mais je vous suis quand même!  
**Tuxedo**: Tu en es bien sûre?  
**Tiffany**: Oui, oui, re oui et que oui!  
**Moon**: Très bien. Alors, allons-y! Il doit nous attendre. Et si elle a envie de venir, qu'elle vienne. Elle verra bien ce qui l'attendera la prochaine fois.  
**Sakura**: Alors, on y va?  
**Moon**: Oui, je crois.  
**Tuxedo**: Luna, Artémis! Où doit-on se rendre?  
**Artémis**: Très bien, prêts? Suivez-nous!

Et ils partirent tous en suivant de près Luna et Artémis.


	10. Chaptire 8

_**Chapitre 8 : La nuit du premier combat**_.

La chasseuse de carte, le morveux (Lionel), Clow Read (Anthony), Tiffany, les 2 chats, les 5 sailors et l'homme masqué venaient d'arriver au lieu de la première bataille. Visiblement, le premier monstre aimait les vues. Ils étaient tous devant un vieux cinéma qui avait fermé ses portes pour cause qu'il allait être détruit la semaine suivante. Tuxedo masqué s'avança et lu:

**Tuxedo**: Le vieux Cinéma ferme ses portes. Il sera détruit la semaine prochaine, le 16 janvier. Avertissement: Ne pas entrer dans ce cinéma. Il est pourri, par conséquent, il est condamné. Tous ceux qui se feront prendre à l'intérieur risquent d'y rester pris. Merci de ne pas entrer et de votre coopération.  
**Moon**: Et bien, on dirait que c'est nous qui sommes désigné d'y rester pris!  
**Vénus**: Sailor moon! On ne peut pas y rester pris voyons!  
**Moon**: Et pourquoi donc?  
**Mars**: Parce que nous y en sortirons bien avant que le toit de cette vieille bâtisse nous tombe dessus.  
**Luna**: Les filles ont raison.  
**Mercure**: J'ai l'occalisé notre ennemi. Il est à l'intérieur. Mais je ne sais pas encore où.  
**Jupiter**: Bien. Ça veut dire que nous allons devoir y entrer.  
**Lionel**: On s'en doutait un peu!

Tous décolèrent à rire. Puis Tuxedo dit:

**Tuxedo**: Dans ce cas, suivez-moi!

Ils suivirent tous Tuxedo masqué sauf Tiffany qui avait soudainement disparu.

**Sakura**: Tiffany! T'as vu comme c'est laid ici? Tiff? Tiffany? Où es-tu? Anthony, Tiffany a disparu!  
**Antho**: Quoi? Tiffany! Tiffany où es-tu? Arrête de jouer! Ce n'est pas le bon moment!  
**Lionel**: Ni le lieu d'ailleurs.  
**Sakura**: Tiffany!

Sakura avait crié tellement fort cette fois qu'elle fit sursauter tout le monde.

**Moon**: Qu'y a t'il?  
**Sakura**: C'est Tiff, elle a disparu.  
**Mars**: Mais non, elle est simplement repartit chez-elle.  
**Tiff**: Me revoilà!  
**Antho**: Mais où étais-tu donc passé?  
**Tiff**: J'étais parti chercher ma caméra.  
**Sakura**(goute d'eau derrière la tête): Tiffany, tu veux quand même pas nous filmer?  
**Tiff**: Bien sûre que oui! Je ne raterai pas le moment de tous vous filmé avec les guerrières de la lune quand même!  
**Jupiter**: Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon temps pour filmer, mais vu que tu as déjà ta caméra...  
**Vénus**: On ne pourra pas t'en empêcher! Filme, et n'en manque pas une seconde!   
**Tiff**: Comptez sur moi!

Puis tout à coup...

**Lionel**: Et bien, vous ne vous êtes pas tromper, nous sommes en danger. Mais pas avec Lestat. Juste avec cette vieille bâtisse qui peut s'écrouler sur nous d'une minute à l'autre!  
**Mercure**: Chut! Je le vois.  
**Mars**: Moi aussi, derrière nous!  
**Sakura**: Tiffany, vas te cacher.

Tiffany fit un signe de tête et alla se cacher. Elle mit sa caméra en marche et commença à filmer. Soudainement, on entendit une voix lointaine mais en résonnance.

**Lestat**: Vous voilà donc, chasseurs et guerrières. Que me vaut cet honneur?  
**Lionel**: Nous venons vous... euh! Que venons-nous faire ici?  
**Vénus**: Nous venons te tuer! Démon de l'enfer.  
**Lestat**: Ha! Vous croyez ça! Savez-vous qui je suis?  
**Antho et Lio**: Euh?  
**Sakura**: Tu es Lestat Clow. Notre nouveau prof d'anglais!  
**Lestat**: HA! HA! HA! (grand rire) Petite idiote. Je suis un vampire. Je suce le sang des morveux comme vous pour en faire des vampires à leur tour.  
**Jupiter**: Oui, tu es un vampire. Mais aussi un disciple de Severus Clow.  
**Lestat**: Exact et alors?  
**Mars**: Alors cela veut dire que nous devons te tuer!

Sailor moon s'approcha de Sakura et lui dit, à elle, à Lionel et à Anthony:

**Moon**: Bon écoutez. Vous allez devoir agire chacun pour soi. Utilisez vos cartes les moins forte. Dans le genre fight ou mist ou n'importe quelle carte mais gardez vos plus forte pour la fin! Compris?  
**Lio, Sak, Antho**: C'est compris!

Après que Sailor moon eu fini de leur dire quoi faire Sakura et Anthony appelèrent leurs sceptres.

**Sakura**: Ô clé du sceau sacrée, par les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te somme d'apparaître confère moi tes pouvoirs libère ta puissance! C'est moi Sakura, chasseuse et maîtresse des cartes, qui te l'ordorne!

Sur ce, la clé se transforma en un sceptre rose bonbon d'environ 1 mètre surmontée d'une étoile en or au sommet et celle si comportait aussi deux ailes blanches acrochée à un cercle or qui entouraient l'étoile. Maintenant au tour d'Anthony:

**Anthony**: Ô clé qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres, je te somme de venir à moi! C'est moi le grand Clow Read qui t'en donne l'orde!

Et le sceptre d'Anthony prit tranquillement forme. Il était noir et beaucoup plus long que celui de Sakura, il mesurait environ 1,30 m. Au sommet trônait un soleil aux pointes plus tranchantes qu'une épée et en son centre comportait une lune ce qui représentait les deux pouvoirs utilisés par Clow. Pendant ce temps, Tuxedo attaquait et faisait diversion. Sailor moon s'approcha de ses sailors et leur dit:

**Moon**: Les filles écoutez-moi. Vous allez agire en contraire. De cette façon, vous allez l'atteindre deux fois plus fortement.  
**Mercure**: Que veux-tu dire?  
**Moon**: Très simple. Si Sailor mars envoit le feu et que toi tu envois l'eau, le feu disparaitra. Par contre si...  
**Jupiter**: Si j'envois le tonnère et l'éclaire et que Sailor mercure envoit l'eau ça va doubler ses souffrances. Il va prendre tout un choc électrique.  
**Moon**: C'est exact. Alors d'abord, Jupiter suivit, presqu'en même temps, de Mercure. Ensuite Sailor mars se sera à toi et Vénus enverra ses croissants d'amour juste après. D'accord?  
**Les sailors**: D'accord!  
**Jupiter**: J'y vais. Tonnère de jupiter, éclaires suprêmes agissez, maintenant.

Le tonnère et les éclaires de jupiter avaient atteind Lestat qui essayait, en vain, de se déprendre. Pendant cette diversion, mercure envoya les payettes d'argent de mercure et juste au même moment, Anthony utilisa la force du brouillard qui est aussi corosif que l'acide. Lestat prit un sacré choc. Lorsqu'il pu enfin se libérer, il était pas mal amoché. C'est à ce moment que Sailor mars envoya le feu sacré de mars. Le vampire brûlait. Vénus lui jeta les croissants d'amour de vénus. Les deux attaques brûlaient Lestat de plus belle. Sailor moon envoya, à son tour, l'attaque du frisbee lunaire. Sakura l'aida en utilisant la carte du grand combat. Lestat gémissait le plus fort possible. Il se roulait de tout bord, de tout côté. Lionel et Anthony avaient prévu leur coup. Antho envoya à son tour la force du combat mortelle, force bien plus puissante que le grand combat. Les 5 sailors unissèrent leur force pour ne faire qu'une attaque et l'envoyèrent. Sakura envoya la carte du brouillard et Lionel en finit avec Lestat en utilisant le sortilège des dieux du feu. Le vampire neutralisé, tous furent content que ce combat finisse en beauté. Mais soudain, on entendit une voix lointaine.

**Severus**: Vous avez gagné cette bataille. Mais vous perdrez la prochaine. Je vous aurrai bien un jour. Allez, on se reverra.

Il disparu dans le brouillard que les cartes avaient fait. Puis, Tuxedo dit:

**Tuxedo**: Bien joué, chasseurs de cartes. Mais qui garde la carte du vampire?  
**Anthony**: Ce n'est pas une question à poser.

Dit-il en pointant Lionel. En effet la carte, comme toute carte magique, c'était dirigée d'elle même dans la main de qui le droit.

**Tuxedo**: Ah! Ok, je viens de tout comprendre, ou presque.

Sakura vit tout à coup un point rouge en face d'elle. Le point se rapprocha de plus en plus, la contourna et enfin, se mit à rire.

**Tiff**: J'ai tout filmé! Rien ne manque. Du moin, je l'espère.  
**Vénus**: Bravo! Maintenant on pourrait aller écouter ça! Qu'en dites-vous.  
**Sakura**: Pourquoi pas! On va pouvoir voir comment on s'est débrouillé. 

Tous se mirent à rire. Et ils s'en allèrent chez Sakura écouter la vidéo.


	11. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9: La rencontre.

Le lendemain après-midi, ils avaient tous convenus de se retrouver au snack bar le plus proche. Donc, les voilà tout les 10 réunis. Lionel allait commencer la réunion quand, soudain, on vit 3 autres filles et un garçon (enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croient tous) entrer. Sailor moon se dirigea vers eux, les bras grands-ouverts.

**Moon**: Frédérique, Mylène, Sylvana, Olivia! Vous voilà! Où étiez-vous?

**Mylène**: Frédérique avait une course automobile à pratiqué et moi j'avais un concert à donner.

**Olivia**: Moi mon excuse est la suivante: J'avais des cours de rattrapage avec Sylvana!

**Sylvana**: Et moi, je donnais des cours de rattrapage à Olivia! 

Les autres, sauf Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany et Anthony, se levèrent et allèrent trouver Sailor moon et les nouveaux arrivants.

**Vénus**: Olivia! Tiens, comment vas-tu?

**Olivia**: Très bien merci et toi? Enfait, plutôt, et vous? Comment allez-vous?

**Tous**: Nous, nous allons très bien.

**Tuxedo**: Allez, venez. On va vous parler de qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier.

Tous suivirent Tuxedo masqué jusqu'à la petite table où étaient resté Sakura et ses amis. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, Sailor moon se leva et dis:

**Moon**: Bien, nous nous sommes tous convenus de nous rejoindre ici et nous y sommes. La raison est la suivante; hier, nous avons eu peu de temps pour les présentations...

**Mars**: Alors nous allons faire ça aujourd'hui.

**Jupiter**: Oui mais pas ici. Suivez-moi, j'ai repéré un petit parc isolé pas loin d'ici. Nous pourrons discuter en paix et à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

Sur ces mots, tout le monde acquiessa et suivit Jupiter. Arrivé au parc "secret" (si on peut dire), Mercure prit la parole.

**Mercure**: Tout d'abord, faut vous dire, nous savons, à peu près, qui vous êtes. Mais vous, reste à savoir si vous savez exactement qui nous sommes.

**Anthony**: Vous êtes les guerrières protectrices de la terre et de la lune, n'est-ce pas?

**Mars**: C'est bien cela.

**Lionel**: Reste à savoir qui elles sont.

Lionel avait dit cela en pointant les nouvelles et le nouveau. Tuxedo prit la parole à son tour.

**Tuxedo**: Aujourd'hui, vous allez savoir nos identités à part celle de guerrier et guerrières.

**Sakura**: Chic! Alors qui commence?

**Jupiter**: Moi! Je suis sailor jupiter, mon vrai nom est Marcy. À toi... Mars tient!

**Mars**: Je suis sailor mars, mon véritable nom est Raya. Je travail au temple avec mon grand-père, temple où nous nous recueillons souvent pour les réunions. C'est ton tour Vénus!

**Vénus**: Je suis sailor vénus. Je m'appelle en vrai Mathilda. C'est le tour à... heu?... Mercure!

**Mercure**: Je suis sailor mercure. Je m'appelle aussi Molly. À toi Frédérique!

**Frédérique**: Je suis Frédérique. J'ai l'apparence d'un garçon mais détrompez-vous. Je suis une fille. Mon identité secrète est celle de sailor uranus. À toi Mylène!

**Mylène**: Je suis Mylène! Je jous du violon, de toute sorte. J'adore la musique. Mon identité cachée est celle de sailor nepturne. À toi Olivia!

**Olivia**: Je suis Olivia. La fille de l'enciens docteur Tomoe. Mon identité rechercher est celle de la sailor du mal. On me voyait comme sailor de la mort. En réalité, je suis sailor Saturne. Reste-toi Sylvana!

**Sylvana**: Je suis Sylvana. La plus vieille des Sailor. Ho, on se calme je n'ai pas 46 ans. J'ai environ la même âge que Tuxedo masqué. Mon identité secrète est Sailor Pluton. À toi sailor moon!

**Moon**: Je suis sailor moon. Je sors avec Tuxedo masqué. Mon véritable nom est Serena (qui se prononce à l'anglaise ). Alors, il ne reste plus que toi, tuxedo c'est ton tour!

**Tuxedo**: Je suis Tuxedo Masqué, l'homme masqué. Il m'arrive aussi de prendre l'apparence du chevalier du clair de lune. Mon nom est Darien (se dis à l'anglaise aussi )

**Frédérique**: Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est présenté. Les filles vous pouvez vous détransformer.

Sur cette phrase, toutes les sailors qui étaient dans leur costume de guerrière, se détransformèrent pour redevenir comme les 4 autres ainsi que Sakura et sa bande.

**Mylène**: Nous nous sommes toutes présentées. À vous maintenant!

**Tiffany**: Très bien. Je m'appelle Tiffany. Je suis la meilleure amie de Sakura. Je ne possède pas de pouvoirs comme les vôtres ou les leurs mais je suis quand même très utile.

**Sakura**: Je suis Sakura, chasseuse de cartes. Je combats contre toutes les cartes de clow que je trouve pour en faire des cartes de Sakura. Je suis très utile car je sais me battre pour ma cause.

**Lionel**: Je suis le petit ami de Sakura. Je me nomme Lionel et je me bats avec les cartes mais j'utilise des sortilèges. Je suis un merveilleux combatant.

**Anthony**: Je me bats contre les cartes de clow. Mon nom est Anthony mais ce qu'il faut savoir sur moi c'est que je suis la réincarnation de Clow read.

**Sakura**: Lui, c'est Kérobéros, le grand fauve du sceau sacré. Il est mon enseignant, si on peut dire. Il a plusieurs formes. Celle de la peluche  et celle du grand lion ailé. Voilà.

**Frédérique**: Bien. Maintenant, que faisons nous?

La question s'affichait sur tout les visages présents. Soudain, Mathilda eu une idée.

**Mathilda**: Je sais! On va aller se promener. Faire les boutiques et tout le tralala. On pourrait, par après, prendre un café, ou une liqueure ou un jus comme vous le désierez, dans un petit bistro. Qu'en dites-vous?

**Marcy**: C'est une bonne idée.

**Raya**: J'accepte volontier! Il faut que j'achète de l'encens pour mon grand-père.

**Molly**: Oui et après on pourrait aller chez Darien et reparler d'hier.

**Sylvana**: Quoi, il s'est passé autre chose hier?

**Serena**: Oui, on vous contera tous ça plus tard. On y va maintenant?

Serena pétillait de joie de retourner faire les boutiques avec ses copines et son petit ami ainsi que ses nouveaux amis. Sakura était du même avis.Tiffany sortie immédiattement sa caméra. Ils partirent donc en direction du centre commerciale.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, comme convenu, ils allèrent dans un petit bistro et placotèrent jusqu'à temps qu'Olivia se décide à demander:

**Olivia**: Dites-moi tout le monde, hier, que s'est-il passé en vrai?

**Marcy**: Pour parler de ça, on devrait plutôt se rendre chez Darien. On serait sure d'être en sécurité.

Tous acquiessèrent et se rendirent chez Darien. Arrivé là bas, Darien les fit entrer et demanda, à Serena, s'il pouvait lui parler seul à seule. Elle accepta et il fit asseoir tout le monde.

**Darien**: Assoyez-vous et faites comme chez-vous. Sylvana, je te laisse le soins de t'occuper de tout le monde, il faut que je parle, en privé, avec Serena. Allez, viens avec moi.

Après un rapide signe de tête en guise de oui de la part de Sylvana, Darien entraîna Serena dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Serena s'assied et demanda:

**Serena**: Alors, qu'avais-tu à me dire?

**Darien**: Et bien, une question, juste comme ça. Une toute petite question.

**Serena**: Qu'elle est-elle?

**Darien**: Es-tu sure et certaine qu'on peut leur faire confiance?

**Serena**: Tu doute encore, c'est ça?

**Darien**: Oui et tu ne dois pas m'en voulloir. Car j'ai le mauvais préssentiment qu'il va arrivé quelque chose.

**Serena**: Peut-être bien, c'est sur qu'il va arrivé quelque chose, nous n'avons pas finis de combattre. Mais moi j'ai confiance en eux. Après tout, tu l'as vu toi-même, ils ont combattu avec nous hier soir. S'ils seraient du mauvais côté, je ne crois pas que Luna et Artémis nous aurraient envoyé ici pour les recruter en cas de besoin. Qu'en penses-tu?

**Darien**: Oui tu as surement raison. Mais alors, si ce mauvais préssentiment ne vient pas d'eux... Il vient de quelqu'un... ou quelque chose d'autre.

**Serena**: Tu t'inquiète pour rien. Mon amour, fais leur confiance. Ils ne sont pas dangereux, j'en suis convaincue.

**Darien**: D'accord, si tu as confiance, moi aussi.

Serena lui placa un petit bisou sur le front et, en se dirigeant vers la porte, lança:

**Serena**: Allez, cesse de t'en faire et viens. Il faut aller les rejoindre.

Darien se leva et alla la rejoindre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, tout le monde parlait d'hier. Malheureusement, ils en étaient rendu à la fin. Sylvana, qui était entrain de chercher les canettes de 7up dans le frigidaire, releva la tête et en les voyant, dit à Serena:

**Sylvana**: Serena, c'est très dangereux ce que vous avez fait hier. Vous battre contre un vampire. Vous savez que vous aurriez pu mettre la vie de nos nouveaux compagnons en danger?

**Darien**: Nous le savons, nous autant que toi. Mais tu as entendu leur version des faits, ils ne nous en veulent pas. Du moins, je crois.

**Sylvana**: Non, mais quand même. Si ce soir était dangereux, imaginez-vous un peu, une fraction de seconde, comment sera le prochain. Et qui sera notre combattant?

**Serena**: Tout comme toi, nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée. Mais pour le moment, le vampire est vaincu. C'est ce qui compte. Et tout nos amis sont sains et saufs.

**Sylvana**: Sains et saufs mais à quel prix?

**Serena**: Sylvana, tu me donne mal à la tête. Je vais rejoindre les autres à la table.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Sylvana replongea la tête dans le frigo. Darien, qui n'avait pas perdu le fil de la conversation, demanda:

**Darien**: Dit, Sylvana, toi aussi t'as un mauvais préssentiment!

**Sylvana**: Oui, le même que toi je suppose.

**Darien**: Très bien, vu que nous sommes deux, je garde un oeil sur Serena.

**Sylvana**: Prends-bien soins de notre sailor moon. S'il devait lui arrivé quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que je fairais.

**Darien**: T'inquiète pas. Elle s'en sortira. Dis-moi, que cherches-tu?

**Sylvana**: Les canettes de 7up, où les as-tu mis?

**Darien**: Pousse-toi, je m'en occupe!

Sylvana le laissa donc, la face dans le frigidaire et alla rejoindre les autres. Arrivé à la table, elle demanda, à Sakura, si elle pouvait lui emprunter son petit ami quelque minute.

**Sakura**: Bien sûr mais ne vous embrassez pas ou je serais très en colère!

**Lionel**: Pour ça, il n'y a aucun danger.

Il l'embrassa et suivit Sylvana. Elle l'avait conduit dans la chambre de Darien. Même la porte fermé, on entendait les rires des autres à la cuisine. Sylvana pria Lionel de s'asseoir et commença:

**Sylvana**: Je crois savoir que tu tiens à ta petite amie autant que Tuxedo tient à Sailor moon.

**Lionel**: Tout juste. Pourquoi?

**Sylvana**: Je crois aussi savoir que vous ressentez les aura négatifs et les positifs.

**Lionel**: Toujours vrai. Pourquoi?

**Sylvana**: Parce que, Darien tout comme moi, avons le mauvais préssentiment qu'il va se produire quelque chose.

**Lionel**: Dans le genre de quoi?

**Sylvana**: Peut-être perdront-elles leurs pouvoirs, peut-être seront-elles capturés ou pire encore, peut-être mourront-elles dans leur prochain combat. Nous n'en savons rien.

Lionel se leva d'un bond et dit:

**Lionel**: Elles vont mourrir!

**Sylvana**: Non, enfin, nous ne le savons pas. Mais ce que nous pensons c'est que, toi, Anthony et Darien devriez veillez sur vos amours. Darien est d'accord, reste à savoir pour toi et Anthony.

**Lionel**: Anthony, étant la réincarnation de Clow read, je ne crois pas qu'il aime quelqu'un.

**Sylvana**: Ha! Je croyais qu'il était amoureux de l'autre fille qui vous accompagne?

**Lionel**: Ça me surprendrais, ils se connaissent depuis bien longtemps. En tout cas. J'imagine que vous allez me demander de veiller sur Sakura.

**Sylvana**: Oui, c'est très important. En même temps, pourrais-tu en parler avec Anthony?

**Lionel**: Bien sûr. Allez, venez maintenant. Allons rejoindre les autres!

Sylvana acquiessa et le suivit. Dès qu'ils furent dans la cuisine, Lionel arriva derrière Sakura, lui demanda de se lever pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, lui sur la chaise et elle sur lui, puis jetant un regard à Anthony, dit à celui-ci qui avait collé l'oreille:

**Lionel**: Va falloir que je te parle en privé quand on s'en ira.

**Anthony**: D'accord.

Et la conversation reprit. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Marcy avait eu une idée et attendait de pouvoir parler avant de la lâcher. Lorsqu'elle demanda le silence, tout le monde se retourna, se tu et l'écouta.

**Marcy**: Que diriez-vous si on demanderait à Darien de nous préparer un souper de roi?

Darien afficha aussitôt un air de déprime avec une goute d'eau derrière la tête puis un large sourir comme si cela l'amusait. Tout le monde se regarda comme s'ils faisaient tous de la télépathie et c'est Sakura qui prit la parole pour les autres.

**Sakura**: Est-ce qu'il est bon cuisinier?

**Serena**: Fais-moi confiance, il est meilleur que tu ne le crois, en tous cas, meilleur que moi!

Les autres se regardèrent de nouveaux puis, Sakura reprit la parole.

**Sakura**: Alors c'est d'accord. Faites-nous un festin de roi!

**Olivia**: Oui et après, nous ferons une guerre de vaisselles, pardon, d'eau de vaisselle. Comme au bon vieux temps! Tu te rappelle Serena?

**Serena**(goute d'eau derrière la tête à son tour): Oui Olivia, je me souviens très bien. Tu avais fouttu le bordel partout chez mes parents et j'avais été obligé de tout nettoyer. Malgré tout, ça avait été super le fun. T'as vraiment eu une bonne idée.

Elle savait que ces paroles allaient choqué Darien, mais ça l'amusait de le voir afficher son air de réprime. Comme elle l'avait pensé, il afficha cet air, puis dit:

**Darien**: Bon, si je dois vous faire à manger, autant me mettre au travail maitenant!

Pendant le temps que Darien préparait le souper, Lionel en profita pour demander à Anthony de le suivre. Antho accepta et le suivi... dans la salle de bain. Arrivé, Lionel, barra la porte et commença à raconter l'histoire du mauvais préssentiment de Sylvana. Antho comprit très vite et il jura à Lionel de prendre soins de celle qu'il aimait, en lui assurant que ce n'était pas Sakura.

**Antho**: Je te l'assure, j'aime quelqu'un. Mais pour le moment ça doit rester mon secret.

Il allait débarrer et ouvrir la porte quand tout-à-coup, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec Tiffany. Celle-ci ne put retenir son fou rire plus longtemps et leur lança en riant:

**Tiff**: Hé bien, vous avez besoin de l'autre pour aller au toilette!

Lionel vira rouge pivoine quand à Anthony, malgré sa grande maturité, devint rouge cerise.

**Tiff**: Hé ben, Antho, la réincarnation même de Clow read, peut rougir. On aurra tout vu. Hé Sakura! Anthony a rougit.

**Sakura**: Quoi, Clow read peut rougir!

Sur ces mots, elle pouffa de rire car elle avait entendu la conversation moqueuse de Tiffany aux deux garçons. Tiffany entra dans la salle de bain, morte de rire. Les garçons revinrent s'asseoir à la table et la conversation reprit de plus belle avec les blagues de Darien et Serena, ainsi que celle de Raya et Marcy. Tout le monde riait aux éclats. Enfin, fut l'heure du repas. Serena vint trouver Darien et lui dit:

**Serena**: Est-ce que se sera prêt bientôt? Dois-je commencer à mettre la table?

**Darien**: Ho! Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi! Tu serais une gentille fille si tu le ferais!

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis Darien, un peu plus sérieux, reprit:

**Darien**: Oui Serena chérie, se sera prêt bientôt. Tu peux commencer à mettre la nappe, les assiettes, les fourchettes et tout le reste.

Serena fit signe d'avoir compris et alla commencer à préparer la table. Tout le monde se tassa pour l'aider. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de tout mettre sur la nappe, se fut au tour de Tiffany, qui était sortie de la salle de bain entre-temps, de raconter une blague ou de quoi qui s'était passé avec elle, de drôle. Sa farce terminée, tout le monde pouffa de rire et Darien arriva avec le souper.

**Darien**: Voilà, le souper est servi!

**Mylène**: Hummm, ça m'a d'l'air appétissant!

**Darien**: J'espère que cela vous plaira. Fondue chinoise accompagné, comme déssert, de fondue au chocolat.

**Olivia**: Youppi, de la fondue au chocolat comme déssert!

**Serena**: Je vous l'avais dis, Darien est un chef cuisinier! Bien qu'il veuille s'en aller en médecine.

**Tiff**: Je dois avouer que tu avais raison. Ça m'a l'air délicieux!

**Darien**: Merci bien mademoiselle! Ça me fait plaisir d'être votre cuisinier pour un soir.

Avant de s'asseoir, il servit des coupes de vin à tout le monde. Puis levant le verre, il dit:

**Darien**: À votre santé, et mangez bien!

**Tous**: À notre santé!

Ils firent le chin-chin et burent une gorgée puis le repas commença. C'était un de ces souper qu'on ne voit pas ailleurs, une extraordinaire fondue chinoise. Tous mangèrent à leur fin et purent, avant, pendant et après le festin, faire plus ample connaissance. Sakura fut surprise d'apprendre qu'au party de nöel de Tiffany, elle était surveillé.

**Sakura**: Alors, vous nous suiviez depuis le début!

**Jupiter**: Et oui! Depuis le début.

**Lionel**: Alors, on n'avait pas rêvé quand on pensait devenir fou.

**Vénus**(rire): Et non, vous n'étiez pas fou!

**Sakura**: C'est rassurant de savoir que l'on peut compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que nous pour nous aider en cas de danger.

**Serena**: Ça c'est vrai!

**Antho**: En tout cas, on a tous bien manger. C'était délicieux! Merci beaucoup Darien!

**Darien**: Oh! C'est mon plaisir je vous l'assure.

Ils continuèrent de parler encore longtemps. Vers les 1 heure 30 du matin les amis commencèrent à rentrer bien qu'aucun d'entre-eux soit fatigué.


	12. Chapitre 10

_Chapitre10: Une Très Belle Journée_

Le dimanche matin, sakura avait rendez-vous avec tiffany, Anthony et Lionel vers 10hr et il est déja 9hr45. Elle est donc plantée devant son garde-robe et questionne Kéro.

Sakura:Kéro, que dois-je mêtre : ma robe bleu ou ma mini-jupe noire avec mon top en cuire?

Kéro: Définitivement la jupe et le top!

Sakura:Daccord merci Kéro! Et sakura courut s'habillé immédiatement. Quand elle eu fini, Kéro s'exclama:

Kéro: Tu es tout simplement magnifique!Et c'étais vrai! Sakura étais vêtus d'une mini-jupe noire avec un dragon broder rouge dessu et portais un haut en cuire noire attacher avec des lacet de cuire dans le dos et sans bretelle. Un ensemble tout a fait superbe signer Tffany. Les long cheveux brun de Sakura étais ramené de tel sorte que sa coiffure ressemble a celle de Sailor Moon mais en plus élaboré: deux chignons sur le dessu de la tête qui laisse retombé,du dessous et du milieux des chignons, une cascade de petites trèsses. Pour terminer le tout,Sakura porte un maquillage qui met ses beau yeux vert en valeur. Kéro avait raison, elle étais magnifique! Sakura tirra Kéro de sa rêverie par un urlement:

Sakura: Merde! chui en retard, il est déja 10hr5 et javait rendez-vous a 10hr! t'es sure que tu veux pas v'nir?

Kéro: Non, gothar va venir... il ne put finir sa phrase car sakura étais déja partie. dans cette grand chambre qu'es celle de sakura on pui entendre a cet instant un petit"pufff" laché par une petite peluche décourager de sa maîtresse.Sakura arriva en bas et dit a son frère:

Sakura: j'ai pas le temps d'bouffer chui en retard! pluche!

Thomas:Attend tit monstre! ou pence-tu allée habiller de même? tu va allé te changer immédiatement!

Sakura(plus fru que jamais): pour ki tu te prend Thomas Kinomoto? t'es pas mon père! j'ai le droit de mêtre ce que je veux quand je veux et c'est pas toi qui va men empêcher! j'vais avoir bientôt 18 ans j'te signal! Et sakura sorti en claquant la porte, laissant la son frère encore bouge bée par l'attitude de sa soeur.

Sakura arriva au parc du roi peingouin a 10hr15. Lionel et Anthony n'y étais pas encore, il n'y avait que Tiffany qui venait de partir son camescope pour filmé l'arriver de Sakura.

Tiffany: Sakura!Bonjour ma chérie!

Sakura(une grosse goute d'eau derrère la tête): Bonjour Tiffa!désolé si chui en retard!C'est encor a cause de mon maudit frère!si j'me retiendrai pas j'lui sacrerait une bonne vollé!GRRRRRRRR!(changement de sujet et d'humeur) les gards son où?

Tiffany:Ils ont eu d'la misère a se levé ce matin! Ah! mais les voilà!

Lionel: Saleuh Tiffany! qui est la beauté qui t'accompagne?dit-il faignait de ne pas avoir reconnue Sakura

Sakura: Arrête ton cirque Li! je sais que tu m'a reconnue mais c'est gentil s'ke ta dit feck j'te pardonne!Et Smackk! elle lui donna un gros bec sur la joue.Qu'elques minutes plus tard Anthony se pouinta et ils convenirent tous qu'un bon film serait bien aprécier. Donc il ce rendirent tous au grand complexe culturel de Tokyo. Anthony déclara,en voyant les film a l'affiche:

Anthony: Bon quest-ce qu'on va voir? on a le choix entre 5 films: 1er: JasonX, 2e:L'exorciste, 3e:Scream3, 4e:Le couvent et le 5e: Les 13 Fantômes. uin bin je corit qu,on ira voir aucun de ceux la étant donné la peur de Sakura pour les Fantômes...  
Sakura(ki n'avait pas écouté Anthony jusqu'au bout):On va voir euh ...Le couvent! Nadine m'a dit qu'il étais super drôle!Et après on a le temps d'allé voir Les 13 Fantômes!

Lionel: Sakura? tu va bien?

Sakura: Tres bien pourquoi?

Antohny: Normalement tu hait les Films et les histoire d'horreur!depuis quand t'aime sa?

Sakura(rire):depuis environs 3 semaine mon cher Anthony! Chui allé voir JasonX,L'exorciste et Scream3 avec Nadine,Sonia et Sandrine l'autre fois! elles m'on casiment trainer de force pour voir JasonX mais j'ai adorer. Je l'ai ait suplier pour allé voir Scream3 et L'exorciste.Chui d'accord avec Nadine , j'ai manquer bien des choses pendant toutes ces années ou j'avait peur des Fantômes!(rire)

Tiffany(bien étonnée de sa Sakura): Hé bien! c'est suprennant venant d'une fille qui avait une tell phobie des fantômes!Quoi qu'il en soit(elle regarde les autres) on va allé voir le couvent et ensuite Les 13 fantômes!

Ils entrairent donc tous dans la salle de projection. Sakura Lionel allairent sassir en arrière de la salle pour laissé Tiffany et Anthony seul car depuis un peu ils essayait de les matcher ensembles. pendant le film Anthony en profite pour faire les truc habituel de drague au ciné et heureusement pour lui Tiffany ce laisse faire.Ils sont,tout les deux,aux anges! Sakura et Lionel se regarde et sourillent en voyant que leur effort ne son pas vain. Après le films sakura et Lionel allèrent retrouvés Anthony et Tiffany.

Anthony: Nous, on ira pas avec vous voir Les 13 fantômes.On la déjà vue fack on va allé ce promené et on ce retrouve ici vers 17hr45,sa vous va?

Sakura(faignant de les croire): D'accord. 17hr45! pluche !

Ils se séparèrent Sakura et Lionel dans la salle de projection et Anthony et Tiffany, main dans la main, quitèrent le complexe.


	13. Chapitre 11

Chapitre11: Malheure,Haine

et Oublie

Deux semaines passèrent sans encombre. Les chasseurs et les Sailors ce rencontrèrent a quelques reprises pour patrouiller sans rien trouver pour autant. Mais voilà qu'on raporte beaucoup de cas d'amnésie total ou parcielle et de graves blessures dû à des combats dans les hopitaux de Tomoeda et de Tokyo.Suite a ceci Sakura ,les Sailors et le reste de la gang ce rencontrèrent au Temple Tsukimine.

Sakura: Tous sa c'est pas normal! y'a beaucoup de magie a l'oeuvre depuis deux jours!

Sailor Moon: T'a raison Sakura. Severus a dû nous envoyer quelques unes de ses cartes, mais laquelles je ne sais pas!

Sailor Mars:Oui mais ce n'est pas le temps de chercher, il ce fait tard et y'a le Lycée demains pour certains alors...

Sailor Moon: T'a raison Mars. Allez tout le monde chacun chez eux. Faites bien attention a vous et prêter toute votre attention au événement étrange qui vous entoure!

Tous:Compris!Ils partirent donc tous dans des direction opposer. Le soire même, Sakura fit un rêve Pour le moin étrange" Il fait noire,Sakura est seule sure le toît d'un building en face de la tour de Tokyo. Severus est sur la tour et dit a Sakura: Tu va souffrir petite idiote, tu va souffrir! Car je connait ton point faible et grâce a sa tu va payer pour ce que ma fait mon innocent de cousin(Clow Read). On Entend Severus incanter en japonais ancien ce qui ne permais pas a sakura de comprendre. Seule une phrase prononcé non par Severus mais par une ou plutôt plusieur voix qui lui étais familières et en même temps étrangères lui resta:

"Anata wa shinjiteru yo"

DRRRRRRRRRING!DDRRRRRRINNNNG!(le réveil de Sakura)

Sakura: Ahhhh!(plus bas): Anata wa shinjiteru yo. mais qu'est-ce que sa veux dire?

Kéro: Sakura tu va bien? qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

Sakura(regarde l'heure avant de lui répondre):Chouette chui pas en retard alors écoute moi bien! je vien de faire un rêve étrange :chui sure un immeuble en face dla tour et Severus est la, il me dit que je vais souffrir car il connait mon point faible et que je vais payer pour ce que lui a fait Clow Read. Ensuite il ce mais a dire une incantation en ancien japonais que je ne comprent pas mais une voix qui m'est famillière et en même temps étrangère me dit quelque chose que je n'est pas saisi.

Kéro:hum! pas très beau tous sa! mais qu'est-ce que la voix te disait?

Sakura: Elle répettais sans arrête:Anata wa Shinjiteru yo.

Kéro: Ne t'inquiète pas pour cette phrase. La personne qui la dit te connais et te veux du bien. la preuve voici ce que sa veux dire:Nous croyons en toi!

Sakura: merci Kélo-chan!Kuso! chui en retard!bye pluche

Kéro(a lui-même et exsaspéré) Tu parle d'un language! Les soeurs de Clow ne lâchait pas des "merde" a tout bout de champ!(puis plus serieux): je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi pitchoune! Fait bien attention tu risque que d'en baver un bon coups dans les jours a venir! Sur ce Kéro fit le tour de la chambre et sortie par la fenêtre pour suivre Sakura. Quesion de sécurité. Sur le chemain de l'école, sakura ce répètais sans arrêt la phrase de son rêve. Soudain Tiffany passa a côté d'elle sans la regarder. Sakura un peux surprise lui dit:

Sakura: Tiff? ou est-ce que tu va? attend moi!

Tiff: Pardon? que me voulez-vous mademoiselle? qui êtes vous? je ne vous connait pas et comment avez-vous eu mon nom?

Sakura(prit d'une peur bleu): Tiffany mais c'est moi Sakura, ton amie!

Tiffany: Désolé je ne connait personne de se nom! Sakura avait envie de pleurer mais elle ce reteint car elle se dit que Lionel et Anthony pourrait lui expliquer cela mais en arrivant a l'école ils n'y étais pas. sakura passa donc la journée entière toute seule. Le soir Sakura partie patrouiller toute seule sans rien dire a Kéro ni a Sailor Moon. Soudain PAFF!

Sakura mangea un coup de point sur la gueule. Sans même attendre de voire son assayant, étans persuadé que c'étais ces satané cartes, elle invoca son septre sacrée qui,pour les circonstence avait changer d'apparence.

Sakura: O clé qui détien les pouvoir des ténèbre et de l'étoile, je te somme de me venir en aide!confère moi tes pouvoirs! libère tes pouissances malfaitrice et bienfesante! Pour le bien de l'humanité et le mal de Severus! O nom du pacte sacrée je te L'ORDOOOOONNNNNNNEEEE! Une épée(eh oui ce n'es plus un septre mais elle a tjrs besoin d'une formule)magnifique aparue. Le manche étais certi de trois astre: un soleil a la base du manche, une étoile juste avant la lame et deux lune au deux extrêmité. sur la lame il y avait un motif: des Flames ardente cracher par un dragon gravé sur le manche. au bout de l'épée une étoile en diamant y étais incruster.Quand Sakura fit face a son adversaire, elle en échapa son épée. C'étais Lionel! Elle lui sauta dans les bras oubliant ce malheureux coup de point. Mais au plus grand malheur de Sakura, il la repoussa tellement fort qu'elle ce frappa la tête par terre. C'est alors que Sakura vit son regard. Il n'étais plus brillant,profond et sensible,il étais vide, froid et méprisant. Elle sut dès lors qu'il n'étais plus celui qu'elle aimait ardamment, il avait changer de camp! Les réflextion de sakura furent intérompu par Lionel qui,d'une vois glaciale,déclara:

Lionel: Petite idiote! tu n'a pas prit ton rêve au sérieux! Severus est en train de se servir de ton point faible pour t'exterminer!AH!AH!AH!(rire glacial)

Sakura(les larme au yeux): Mais Lionel je ne sait même pas c'est quoi mon point faible alors...

Lionel: tes amis, ton amoureux, ta famille, tes gardiens! Ce sont tes point faible. Tu voit ta best t'a oublier et moi je te hait plus que tout!

Sakura(crit de désepoire):NONNNNNNN! Lionel je t'en suplie ne dit pas sa!

Lionel: Je ne t'aime plus!il prit un malin plaisir a voir Sakura pleurer comme un gamine mais il finit par en avoir marre de la voir pleurer alors il la provoca en duel. Sakura fut ésitente mais elle acepta.Un combat acharné ce déclara. Ni un ni l'autre n'avait le dessu. Lionel avait sous-estimé la puissance de Sakura. Mais après un instent d'innatention, il lui entailla le bras sur toute sa longueur,de l'épaule jusqu'au dessu du poignet. Sakura n'étais plus apte a combatre alors Lionel lui dit:

Lionel: Ma mission n'est pas de te tuer, a sa non! ce serait trop facile mais bien de te livré un message de la par de mon maître, Severus Clow. Le voici: Sakura il dit que tu est trop faible pour lui résisté. Il dit que pour le vaincre il te faudra capturé les 15 cartes de Severus ou comme on les a appeller: Les Cartes Du Malheur. Et en suite le vaincre au jugement final! Mais bien des Sorciers plus fort et plus expérimenté que toi on périt au jugement final.

Sakura(haltente, et méprisant plus que tout severus en se moment): Pour quoi me dit tu sela?

Lionel:... il ne parlait plus. ses yeux étais fermer mais il semblais ce battre intérieurement mais soudain il les rouvrit et ses beaux yeux brun étais normal il dit alors:

Lionel(en un murmure et il parraissait essoufler): Sakura...pardonne moi...Anata wa shinjiteru yo...aide-nous...s'il te plait! Ses yeux ce fermèrent de nouveau et quand il les rouvrit pour la deuxième fois sont regard étais tjrs froid. il répondit a la question de sakura comme s'il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il venait de dire:

Lionel: pourquoi? pour que tu te prépare! mon maître ne veux pas un combat trop facile! il a déja fixcé une date! la voici...le combat aura lieux le 28 mars(nda:bonne fête rebec!lol)ce qui te laisse deux mois pour capturé les 14 cartes ki te reste a attrapée et t'entrainer un peu!HA!HA!HA!Et Paff!il disparue comme il étais arriver! en un éclaire! Intuitivement, sakura prit son portable et essaya d'apeller anthony et avec chance il lui répondit:

Antho: allo oui? ici anthony j'écoute!

Sakura: Anthony? dieu merci tu va bien! jespère ne pas te dérenger!

Anthony:Sakura?toi est-ce que tu va bien ? tu ne me dérenge pas du tout. qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura: Anthony ce serait trop long t'expliquer au téléphone. apelle tout le monde sauf Tiffany et lionel et vener me retrouver au parc de l'empereur peingouin et amène une trousse de premier soin s'il te plait et faite vite!(en regardant son bras qui avait déja perdu beaucoup de sang) j'ai pas toute la nuit!

Anthony: mais sakura kesse kil y a?pourquoi pas lionel et tiffany?

Sakura(se fesant de plus en plus fatiguer): Dépêche Antony! jvais y rester si tu ne te dépèche pas! mais surtout n'apelle ni lionel ni tiffa!

5 minutes plus tard Anthony trouvais Sakura incontiente au pied de l'empereur peingouin. Quand il vi sa blessure il comprit pourquoi elle n'avait pas toute la nuit. Il lui banda alors sa blessure et lui donna un peu de son énergie même si cela devait ce faire par un baiser. heureusement pour lui sakura ne sen souvenait pas lorsqu'elle se réveilla. quelques secondes après son réveille les autre arrivèrent en même temps. Les Sailors étais blanche a la vue du bras entièrement couver de bandage et a la mine extrêmement maganer de sakura. Anthony fut le premier a prendre la parole:

Antho: sakura mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? raconte tous s'il te plaît. et aussi pour quoi tu ne voulais pas que j'apelle Tiffany et lionel.

Sailor Moon: oui va y ont écoute on a tout notre temps!

Sakura: on na plus de temps a perdre au contraire! bon en tk jvais tout vous conté. voila sa commence la nuit passé dans mon rêve...(voir plus au pour le rêve)...(elle leur raconte tous)et pui jme suis évanouit. Maintenant(elle regarde kéro) je reconnait les voix de mon rêve! ce sont celles de Lionel et de Tiffany! Je doit les retrouvé et les aider!elle ce lève mais retombe immédiattement.

Antho:oh non! tu va nul part ce soir! regarder g quelque chose a proposé

Tuxedo: Va s'y on t'écoute et comme sakura a dit on a plus de temps a perdre!

Antho: alord voila: sakura ton frère et ton père ne sont pas a la maison pour quelque temps n'est-ce pas?(elle lui fit "oui"dla tête) bon alord je ne veux pas que tu reste seule alors tu va v'nir chez moi. les autres vont partir a la recherche de Tiffany et Lionel. s'il refuse de suivre assomer-les ou faite ske vous voulez mais amenés nous les! Kéro et Yué vous parté en chasse vous aussi!(voyant qu'ils allaient protesté): c'est vous qui connaisser le mieux l'aura de Lionel. Les Sailors et tuxedo ne seront pas capable de le localiser étant donner qu'ils connaissent lionel depui peu et que sont aura va surement s'être légèrement modifier alors... bon sa vous plaît comme plan?

Sailors Moon: t'a l'air déssidé et on a plus le temps de parler !il faut agir! Anthony fait tous ce que tu peux pour que Sakura retrouve vite toute ses forces! car elle va en avoir besoin! Allez les Sailors on y va! pluche vous deux

Anthony: daccord bye!

Sakura: faites attention! maitenant que j'y pence les pouvoir de lionel on sensiblement augmenter alors... tk bye et bonne chance!Ils prirent tous leur envoles et sakura ce retrouva seule avec Anthony. celui-ci prit sakura dans ses bras et la pausa délicatement ,pour ne pas la réveiller(elle vient de s'endormir), sur le dos de Gothar et décollèrent vers la maison de Clow Read. Il étais 10hr50 quand il y parvenirent. Anthony fouilla quelques instent dans sa bibliothèque et fini par trouver ce qu'il voulais. un livre de sortilège de guérison. il défit le bandage de Sakura et vit avec horreur que la blessure de Sakura allait y être mortelle s'il ne fesait rien. La coupure étais très creuse, tellement qu'a certains endroit on pouvait appercevoir l'os et une quantitée de sans a tuer un humain sans pouvoir c'étais écouler de la. Antho estima qu'il lui restais environs une bonne vingtaine de minute pour agir sinon il cerait trop tard et Severus triompherait. Il ne perdi pas une minute de plus et ce mit a réciter l'incantation:

Anthony: j'en apelle a toi aphrodite, déesse somptueuse de l'amour et de la beauté, je fait appel a toi car tu est sa protectrice! aide moi a la sauver sinon l'humanité est perdu! le mal triomphera du bien, le chaos sur l'équilibre, la haine sur l'amour. vien lui redonner confiance en la vie,viens protégé sa vie je t'en suplie en son nom je te le demande. je fait aussi appelle a toi Athéna,protectrice des Sailors et de tout les guerrier du bien de cette terre! aide nous a la sauver car elle a toujours été fidèle a sa promesse! elle a toujours été la plus grande guerrière du bien que le monde ait connue si elle périe de cette blessure le mal va prendre l'avantage et toi et tes Sailors allé subir une défaite cuisante. puissiez-vous avoir entendu mon apelle Anthéna et Aphrodite et puissiez-vous y répondre ceci est mon seul désir puisse-t-il être accomplie! ainsi soit-il!Pendant quelques instent rient ne ce produisit mais soudain une chaleur douce et une senteur de rose ce mélangie avec une chaleur plus légère et avec une senteur de cerisier. tous ceci ce transforma en un vent chaud, confortable et doux qui ce fofila dans tout les moindre recoin du corps de Sakura,s'infiltrant par sa blessure béante,par ses oreille, par son nez, sa bouche breff par partout ou sa passait. Pendant 10 minute le vent souflla dans et en dehord de Sakura. Quand le vent disparue, il ne restais rien de la blessure de Sakura sinon qu'une cicatrice. Anthony mumura un "merci" deux seconde avant qu'elle ne ce réveille.

Sakura :puff! J'me sens mieux! Merci Anthony!

Anthony :De rien sakura mais tu n'est pas encore assez forte pour réaffronter Lionel!Je pourrait tjrs te donner de mon énergie mais tu sais comment sa marche et je ne serait pas la pour t'aider et s'il tarrivait quelques chose ,j'men voudrait a mort! 

Sakura : je sait comment a marche et ce n'est pas grave Antho j 'vais me débrouller seule! Ne t'inquiète pas! Tu me connaît tout va bien allé!il ne me manque qu'un plan!

Anthony : dacccord allé approche. Ils s'emprassèrent.Anthony perdi beaucoup de force tendis que Sakura en prenait beaucoup.

Sakura :chui requinquer! Merci !bon voilà ce que je vais faire…….Et sakura lui expliqua sont plan. A peine elle venait de ce taire quye les autres rammenais un Lionel attacher et inconcient et une Tiffany morte de trouille.

Sakura :Bien. Vous les avez trouver!(elle ce vire vers tiffany et la regarde droit dans les yeux)On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme alors MA Tiffany devrait me voir et m'entendre alord ma chérie écoute moi bien :Je vais te sortir de la ma grande tu va redevenir comme avant sinon je ne m'apelle plus Sakura Kinomoto!(ce tournant vers Kéro) : Kéro réveille le!Kéro ce mit a crié sur Lionel pour le réveiller . Il en rêvait depuis longtemps!Lionel ce réveilla mais malheureusement sont regard étais froid.Il lui dit :

Lionel : P'tite Salope!Laisse moi partir!dit-il tout en ce débattant.

Sakura :Tu peux toujours courir pauvre nul!Bon passont au chose sérieuse…Cartes Du Malheurs sortez de ses corps et venez vous battre! Ou peut-être que vous avez trop peur de venir vous battre?allez les poules mouiller v'nez vous battre!Et sur ses mots Les deux cartes sortirent des corps de ses amis et étais rouge de colère!Ses amis s'éfondrèrent aussitôt inconcient.Ce qui fit sourir sakura.

Carte de la haine :tu ne nous aura pas de si tôt petite conne!il va falloir te battre avant!

Carte de l'oublie :Te battre tu devras mais sans tes cartes tu le fera!(voyant que sakura allait protesté) : C'est sa ou nous reprenons possetion de tes amis a jamais!AHAHAH!(rire sinistre)Sakura regarda Antohny. Celui-si avait l'air inquièt.Sakura lui sourir et lui murmura «j'avait prévue sa ».Alors ellle leur dit :

Sakura :D'accord et sa va me faire plaisir de vous foutre la raclé de votre putin de vie!(il faut que sakura sois vraiment fru pour qu'elle utilise ce vocabulaire…)Et sans plus de discution Sakura partie comme une flèche en direction de la carte de la haine.Sakura combatait comme un chef.Tous étais très impressionnés.Sakura utilisait les même technique qu'avait utiliser Lionel et Stéphanie contre la carte des jumeaux.Le combat continua pendant 2hrs(1hrs par carte). Mais au bout de ses 2 hrs la carte de l'oublie(la plus faible des 2) étais a terre et la carte de la haine prit la parole :

Carte de la haine :Ne frappe plus!Stp!Arrête c'est bon t'a gagner.Capture nous!Et stp fait en sorte de batre Severus au jugement final!Sur ce Sakura fit apelle a son épée :

Sakura :O clé qui détien les pouvoir des ténèbres et de l'étoile.Je te somme d'apparêtre!Confère moi tes pouvoir,libère tes puissance malfaitrice et bienfaitrice. Pour le bien de l'humanité et la chute de Severus! O nom du pacte je te l'OOOORRRDDDOONNEE!Après cette incantation, les Sailors,Anthony et Tuxedo restèrent obuche bée devant lamagnifique épée de Sakura.

Sakura :reprené votre forme originelle carte du malheur! C'est moi Sakura la chasseuse de cartes qui vous l'ordonne!Les cartes reprirent toutes deux leur forme orriginelle dans un tourbion magique.qunad les cartes atterrirent dans les main de sakura, elle les examina de plus près : Ces deux cartes étais d'un noir de jaie au bordure rouge sang. A l'endos il y avait un pictogramme chinois représantent le chaos.Sur la face la carte de la haine étais rprésenté par un jeunne fille au cheveux long et noir, un grande robe,en fin de compte elle ressemblais trêt pour trêt a la carte des ténèbres sauf que la haine avait un visage dédaigneux et un air snob.dans le fond elle exprimais bien la haine. La carte de l'oublie ressemblais beaucoup a voice sauf qu'au lieu de l'air doux que reflaitais voice, l'oublie avais l'air très triste, on aurrait dit qu'elle étais ailleur et sa robe avait l'air d'être fait de rose fannée.Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de versé une larme en repencant au mal queces cartes lui avai créer.Mais Sakura fut sortie de sa rêverie les félicitatiopn entousiasme de Sailor Vénus.Elle et sakura etais devenu de bonne amies depuis quelques temps.

Vénus :Bravo Sakura!c'étais super impressionnant!

Sakura :merci Vénus!comment vont Lionel et Tiffany?

Antho :Ils vont bien heureusement.ils ne devrait pas tarder a ce réveiller….A peine eut-il fini de parlé que Lionel et Tiffany commenssait a ce réveiller.Sakura et Anthony ce précipitèrent au côté de leur amoureux respectif.

Lionel(encore endormie) : Sakura ….tu a réussi!merci de tout mon cœur….j'avait confience en toi!Sakura ne répondit rien. Elle lui fit signe de ce taire et ce mot a l'embrassé passionnément!

Tiffany :Pufff!j'ai mal a la tête ! qu'est-ce qui c'est passsé encore?

Antho(sourit) :je vais tous texpliquer plus en détail plus tard mais pour maintenant disons que Super Sakura est passé a l'action et tu a tout ratté!

Tiffany :Oj non!j'ai tout ratté!snifff sniff!j'aivait un tout nousveau costume totalement superbe pour elle!Et en plus un nouveau camescope!C'est pas juste!Tous tombèrent sur le dos avec une goute derière la tête mais par la suite ils éclatèrent de rire.

Kéro :si on allait fêté notre victoire sur ses cartes et le retour de nos amis? Qu'est-ce que vou en dite?

Tiffany :très bonne idée!je vous invite tous chez moi comme sa je vais pouvoir faire essayer le nouveau costume a Sakura et la filmé! Sa va être Génial!

Sakura(avec une goute derière la tête) :Daccord tiff!allé on te suit! On va en profité pour vous conté en détaille ce qui c'est passé!C'est ainsi que toute la gang partir vers l'immence palais de tiffany. Leur soiré passa merveilleusement. Sakura et anthony etais au anges tellement ils étais content d'avoir retrouver leur amoureux! Vers minuit tous alèrent ce coucher chacun chez eux.Mais dans le noire, a l'ombre d'une maison, un homme étais fou de rage il dit :

Inconnu :GRRRR!j'ai t'avoir Sakura!j'vais t'avoir!….


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: Tout va de mal en pire!**

Il y a environ trois semaines que Sakura ait capturer les cartes de la haine et de l'oublie. Même si entre temps elle avait capturé Dark, Magic et le Démon(ché po c koi en anglais!) Sakura n'ausait toujours pas regarder la haine et l'oublie car les souvenirs et les cicatrices sont trop douloureuse. Mais pour ajouté a son malheur, une semaine plus tard jour pour jour, Severus frappa fort! Il enleva toutes les Sailors sauf Sailor Moon, Fit tombé Darien et Lionel dans le coma, Enleva la voix si précieuse de Tiffany, transforma kélo en simple peluche(il peut tjrs voir et entendre mais ne peut plus parlé ni bouger), Enpêche les futur transformation de yué et pour couronné le tout il enlève toute trace de pouvoir magique chez Sailor Moon, Sakura et Anthony. En breff tout va de travers!Donc sa fait deux semaines que Sakura reste écraser devant la télé incapable de faire rien de bon a par pleuré! Serena, Sakura, Anthony et Tyffany avait tous enménager chez Anthony pour avoir la paix et pouvoir veiller tranquillement sur nos comateux. C'est le soir du dimanche qui marquait leur deuxième semaine de coma(donc la troisième depuis la haine et l'oublie) que sakura fit non pas un mais deux rêve surment prémonitoir!Alors voici ce que sa donne. 

**1er rêve :**

C'est Clow Read, il est la et me dit : Sakura…tes pouvoirs ne sont pas partie….ils sont aux fond de ton cœur….très profond…. Fait les sortir sinon….ton prochain rêve ce réalisera ….et la terre sera perdu…. Mais j'ai confiance en toi!…tout ira bien….(de plus en plus loin)tout ira bien….tout ira bien.

Sakura ce réveilla un peux ébranlée mais se rendormie tout aussi tôt mais pas d'un sommeil tranquille…

**2e rêve :**

Je ne sait pas ou je suis mais je croit que je suit devant un refuge dans les montagnes au traver dune grande forêt . je m'aproche et j'entre dans le refuge. Ce semble être un endroit comme tout les endroits de ce genre mais quelque chose cloche : un petit bruit comme des pleurs perce le silence. J'écoute mieux et je suis persuadé ce sont des pleurs. Comme emplie par une vage d'adrénaline soudaine je me met a courir vers les pleurs ce qui me mêne vers une trape qui décend a la cave, une cave noire, humide et effrayante. Mais bizarement je n'est pas peur. Je descend les marche mais ce que je vois me glace le sang. Je vois Sailor Mars,Sailor Vénus et Sailor Mercure attachées et pleurantent mais ce n'est pas ceci qui me fait le plus mal mais bien la vision la plus horrible jamais vue : Les autres Sailors mortent, terriblement mutilées. Aveuglée par mes larmes je cours les libérées mais a deux maîtres d'elles je me fait frapper par derrière. Je suis immobillisée. C'est Severus, il me tien la pour que je puisse assité a la mort de mes amies. Je n'en peux plus je me réveille!

**Sakura : HAHAHAHA!**non! ce n'est pas possible non !je ne veux pas! Lionel! Quelqu'un aider moi !chui pu capable! Elleéclata en pleure.

**Antho :**Sakura qu'est-ce qu'il y a? les trois amis de notre card captor étais entré dans sa chambre au moment ou ils l'entendirent criée.

**Sakura(**ce reprennant,consiente qu'il fallait qu'elle face quelque chose)

**Les **Sailors sont en grand danger!si nous ne fesons rien Severus va…va…va les tuer et devant mes yeux en plus!

**Serena : **Tu..Tu n'est pas sérieuse la!arrête tu me fait peur!

**Sakura : **Malheureusement je suis très sérieuse.

A ce moment même,devant eux, apparurent eux esprit. Les deux «fantôme» qui n'en sont pas vraiment car les deux être sont tjours vivant,étais null autre que Lionel et Darien.

**Lionel : Sakura,Serena,Anthony, concentré vous,entrainez vous!**

**Darien : Vos pouvoir ne sont pas perdu.**

**Lionel : il sont au plus profond de votre cœur.**

**Darien : seule la bonne formule poura les réveiller.**

**Lionel : Mais il faudra vous entrainer beaucoup sinon**

**Darien : vous n'aurez pas le niveau poue nous réveiller et sauvez les Sailors**

**Lionel : Mais kand vous aurrez le niveau requis faites revenir Kéro et Yué**

**Darien : ils vous serons utile! Mais **

**Lionel : tout cela est une histoire de formule! Sakura…**

**Darien : Serena…**

**Lionel & Darien : je t'aime!** Et les gars disparurent. Les filles étais en larme mais ce reprire vite. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout ce qu'ils avait dit et Antho Serena et Tiffa retournère ce coucher. Mais sakura ce leva et s'habilla. Elle ce vêtis du pentalons ample pour ne pas dire trop grand(il étais a Lionel) qu'elle mêttais pour sont entraînement d'art marciaux qu'elle avait commentcé depui peu avec lionel , et enfila un top rouge(les pentalons sont noir) a bretelle. Elle ce diriga vers la chambre ou dormais paisiblement Darien en Lionel. Quand elle fut tout près de Lionel elle dit :

**Sakura :**Lionel pour toi je ferait tout mon possible!je trouveré cette fichu formule! Elle l'embrassa et ce diriga vers la bibliothèque d'Anthony.

¤Angel Girl¤ : Que va-t-il arrivé au Sailors,à Darien et a Lionel?Serena Antho et Sakura vobnt-ils retrouvé a temps le pouvoir? C'est ce que l'on va vous faire découvrir ds les prochain chapitre!

Tk qu'est-ce que vous en dite? Moi je trouve ce chapitre un peu sinistre mais je croit que sa va aboutir a quelque chose de cool! Je préfère le dire tout suite pour que vous sachiez un tout petit peux a koi vous en tenir pour les prochains chapitres : Chui une très très grande amateure de film d'horreur!alors sa risque de ne pas être drôle!

Tk pluche et bonne lecture Gang!


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: Nos pouvoir sont-ils vraiment partie?**

Sa fesait bientôt 4 heures que Sakura méditais sur le moyen de faire revenir leurs pouvoirs. Il étais alors 7hrs du matin(sakura avait fait ses rêve(voir chap12) vers 3hrs du mat) et Sakura n'avait encore rien trouver, alors elle alla ds sa chambre et prit ses cartes et décida des consultées. Après les voir disposé comme il le faut et avoir retournée les bonnes cartes(Magic, Light, Time(temps ché po si c vraiment sa en anglais) elle les interpréta de cette façons :

**Sakura :** Time veut dire que nous allons bientôt manquer de temps, Magic veut soit sire que nos pouvoir ne sont pas ''mort'' ou qu'ils le sont et Light bin euh….. je sait pas! Ah Kélo si tu pouvait m'aider! Severus je te jure que je vais te détruire! Juste pour avoir ausé mètre Lionel ds le coma!Je le ferait même si je doit sacrifier ma vie ! Et même si je n'ai plus de pouvoir!

**Tiffany : **Sakura? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait debout a cette heure la?

**Sakura** : En fait je ne me suis pas rendormie. Sa fait 4 hrs que je médite et je ne trouve rien! J'ai consultée les cartes et tout ce que j'y est comprit c'est que l'on va bientôt manquer de temps! Ce que je savait déjà d'ailleur!je n'en peux plus!

**Tiffany :**Relax Sakura nous allons trouvez un moyen! Il faut qu tu te relax!

**Serena :** Tiffany a raison !je ne suis pas tranquille sachant les sailors en grand danger mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'instent et ce n'est pas en pettant ma coche(perdre la tête) que je vais réussir a les sauver ou a réveiller Darien!

**Sakura :**Ha bonjour Serena! Tu a raison ! Faut que jme reprènne! Tourt ira bien! Ou du moin je l'espère!

**Anthony :**J'adore t'entendre dire sa!(les filles on un air qui dit : Hein?) Bin quoi m'regarder pas comme sa! A chaque fois qu'elle a dit sa quand elle transformait les cartes ou qu'il y avait d'autre problème elle s'en sortais toujours! Petit ou gros elle trouvera la solution a tout problème tent qu'elle ne perd pas la fois en sa magie!

**Sakura : **Ya pas a dire quand tu parle comme Clow Read je ne comprend jamais complettement s'que tu dit! Tous éclatèrent de rire a cette remarque! Ils allairent tout 4 prendre leur petit dej. Personne ne prennait la parole étant tout ds leur tête a checher un moyen. Quand Sakura eu fini elle ce diriga verla bibliothèque d'Anthony e mit a la rechecher d'un livre dont elle aviat déjà vue le titre sur ces étagère. Le livre se nommait : Peut-on vraiment faire disparètre a jamais les pouvoirs magiques d'un magicien?Après une heure elle finit enfin par trouvé le GROS vollume( ils est égales a 4 dictionnaires!). Mais prennant tout sont courage a deux main, Sakura entamma la lecture du bouquin. Mais après 4 heure de lecture, tous ce que Sakura pui tirée de bon de se livre c'est ce qu'elle savait déjà et même un peu plus c'est-a-dire qu'elle a lut que ses pouvoir n'ont pas disparue complettement et elle a aussi trouver quelque formule magique.Mais malheureusement les formule ne marche pas a tout coup et si elles ne fonctionnes pas la magicienne ou le magicien ayant utiliser ces formules sont tuer sur le champ car on nomme ces fameuses formules : Les formules interdites(et ds cette liste de formule ce trouve celle qui permet de retiré les pouvoir magique de quelqu'un). Quand elle réalisa l'importance de cette découverte, Sakura appella ,d'une manière plustot effrayante, ses amis.

**Sakura :** OH OUI! C'EST GÉNIAL!AANNTTHHOONNYY!SSEERREENNAA!TTYYFFAANNIIEE! VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE! VITE!(elle a dit sa tout d'un bout la!)

**Antho, Tiffa et Serena : **SAKURA! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Sakura : J'ai trouvée!J'ai trouvée!J'ai trouvée!**

**Tiffany :**Mais qu'as-tu trouvé pour nous avoir fait une peur pareil!

**Sakura :** Des formules pour retrouvez nos pouvoir!

**Serena : **Bin si ta trouver des formules qu'est-ce qu'on fait la a attendre le bon dieu?

**Sakura :** Ces formules comportent un risque. Ce sont les formules interdites!

**Anthony :**C'est vrai ce que tu dit mais au point ou on en ai!

**Sakura :**Bon alors ya trois formule : La formule de l'étoile divine, La formule de la lune éternel et La formule de l'illustre soleil. Juste d'après les astres ds les noms des formules nous savont laquelle prendre! Vous êtes prêt? Tiffa met toi a l'éccard pour plus de sécurité. Tiffany ce mit a l'éccar et Sakura ce plassa au cetre de la pièce et commenca a incanté :

**Sakura : O Étoile Divine je fait apelle a toi!Aphrodite,o belle déesse grec que représente cette étoile! Vient moi en aide! Rend moi les pouvoir, les pouvoir de mon étoile! Tel est ma demande, tel est ma prière, tel est l'ordre que je donne au dieux! Aphrodite!Aphrodite! réalisée ce souhait au nom du bien et contre le mal! Moi Sakura Kinomoto Maîtresse Des cartes De Sakura et de leur gardien et futur maîtresse des Cartes Du malheur en donne l'ordre! Ainsi soit-il!** Anthony enchaine :

**Anthony : O illustre soleil je fait apelle a toi! Je suis Clow Read, Deuxième magicien de l'ordre de la magie astral et créateur des cartes de clow! Vient moi en aide! Rend moi tes pouvoir, Tes pouvoir dont tu ma fait cadeau et dont j'ai absollument besoin pour aider Sakura ds sa quaite! Tel est ma demande, tel est ma prière, tel est l'ordre que je donne au dieux! Beau Soleil! Illustre Soleil! Réalise mon souhait! Ainsi soit-il!** Au tour de Serena

Serena : O toi lune éternel maitre des Sailors ! je fait apelle a toi! Moi Serena Stukino Alias Sailor Moon Chef des Sailors t'en conjure! Vient a mon aide! Rend moi Tes pouvoir, Tes pouvoir Lunaire! Pour la lutte contre Severus et pour sauver les gerrières de la lune qui sont sout la protection d'Athéna! Tel est ma demande, Tel est ma prière, Tel est l'ordre que je donne a Athéna et au dieux! O Toi lune éternel! O Toi belle Athéna! Réaliser mon souhait! Ainsi soit-il!

Sous les yeux ébahi de Tiffany, trois grande fumée enveloppèrent ses amis. Une rose-rouge pour sakura, une bleu-noir pour anthony et une bleu-argente pour Serena. A la grande surprise de tiffany quand ils réaparurent ils avait……

_¤A suivre!¤_

_¤Angel Girl¤ : Qu'est-ce que Sakura,Anthony et Serena ont? Que va-t-il arriver? Eh Bien c'est a venir!_

_Bah! J'vous lache au mauvait moment! Non c'est pas parce que j'ai plus d'inspiration mais c'est que j'veux vous laissez un peu de suspence! Bon daccord c'est pas trop film d'horreur ce chapitre mais c'ets que le début du film!hahaha! je dérail! Bon je vous laisse! pluche tout le monde!_


	16. Chapter 14

**Mortes ou vivantes? La est la question!**

A la grande surprise de Tiffany, quand ils réaparurent ils avait…… de nouveau leur pouvoirs! Sakura avait son épée ds les mains, sa belle épée magique! Anthony lui avait son éternel sceptre en or couronner du soleil et Serena s'étais transformé en Sailor Moon! Leur pouvoir avait même sensiblement augmenté surtout que sakura avait développer un nouveau don : les visions prémonitoires! C'est donc après la dicipation des deniers restes de volupte de fumé qu'elle eu sa première vision. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et fut prit de convultion et de spasme et ds sa tête elle vit des images de sont rêve(celui ack les Sailors a moitié morte!) et d'autre image horrifiante! Elle voyait la façon dont Severus les tuais : Il enfonssa un sable japonnais qui dattais de la fin de l'air Edo ds le ventre de Sailors Vénus et prit un malin plaisir a le rentré et a le sortir de sont ventre très très très tranquillement coupant et perforant le cœur,les artères,les poumons,etc. Sakura ressentait la douleur de vénus et l'entendait crier. C'est donc a ce moment ,quand elle fut morte et qu'il dédaigna la laissez reposé en paix,que sakura ce réveilla en pleurant!

**Sakura :**AAAAAAHHHHHH! La on va vraiment manquer de temps et Severus est un vrai Sadique!

**Antho, Moon & Tiff :**Hein?

**Sakura :**Je viens d'avoir une vision(ils ont l'air de pas comprendre) J'vous expliquerai plus tard! Et ds cette vision je voyait la façon dont Severus s'y prendra pour tuer Vénus si on ce grouille pas!

**Moon :** Co…co…comment il fait sa?

**Sakura : **Oh! Crois-moi t'aimerai mieux pas savoir!

**Tiffany :**Hé!mais si il est si sadique et si méchant moi qui n'a pas de pouvoir, qu'est-ce que je fait? Je reste ici a me faire un sang d'encre non mais vous me prenez pour qui!

Tiffany avait entissiper les paroles de ses amis et pour la première fois s'en étais indigner. Elle étais tellement tannée qu'on la laisse de côté! Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle étais sans pouvoir et sa la frustrait vraiment beaucoup! Mais ce que les autres ne savait pas c'est qu'elle s'avait entrainée des nuits durant avec des petits sortilèges tirré des livres d'Anthony et elle arrivait a maitrisée parfaitement les 4 éléments et étais capable d'utiliser les incantation au dieux de lionel et avait trouvée pour les utilisée un sabre japonais a lame inversé d'un ancien assassin légendaire nommer Battosai Himura dont elle étais une décendente. En plus d'avoir aquérit bien des pouvoirs magiques elle avait aprit a ce battre au sabre. En fait c'étais innée chez elle, le combat au sabre, elle avait sut utilisée les Technique de l'école Hiten Mitsurugi dès qu'elle eu toucher le sabre. Étant la décendente de Battosai Himura c'est normal de savoir parfaitement les techniques! Après avoir bien réfléchit et si elle ne voulait pas êtres encore laissez a l'écard, Tiffany ce décida a tout leur dire.

**Tiffany :**Écouter moi! Bon la cette foit vs ne me laisserez pas de côter je par avec vs!

**Sakura :**Mais Tiff….

**Tiffany :** ya pas de mais qui tiennent! J'ai des pouvoir moi aussi!(elle sourit devant l'air ahuri de ses amis) Je me suis entrainée depuis le début de cette histoire! Je suis aussi forte que Lionel. Je contrôle parfaitement ses invocation au dieux, je contrôle très bien les 4 éléments et je suis quasiment une experte au sabre! C'est sur je vs surpaceré pas de si tôt mais je peux très bien vs aider!

**Anthony :**Bon si tu y tien! Sakura, sais-tu ou sont les Sailors?

**Sakura :**Ouai! Elle sont ds un temple creusée ds une montagne a une heure de route vers l'est d'ici!

**Sailor Moon :** Mais ya des dixène de montagne par la bas!

**Sakura :** Oh! Croit moi je sais où elle sont!

**Tiffany :**Bon alors c'est quoi qu'ont attend?

**Sak,Antho,Tiff, Moon :** Éh c'est partie!

Ils s'envolèrent tous vers l'est et la montagne en question. Après 1 heure de vole, ils ce posèrent devant le petit refuge qqui cache l'entré au temple. Tiffany et Sakura sortirent leur épées et Anthony et Sailor Moon leur sceptres!

**Sakura : **J'entre seule et vs entré à 5 minutes d'intervalle entre chaque. Comme sa ns n'atirerons pas l'attention sur ns!

**Tiff,Antho, Moon :**Daccord et fait bien attention!

**Sakura : **Promit!

Elle entra. Après 5 minutes elle sentit Anthony entré ds le temple.Quand elle reporta sa consentration devant elle, elle ne pu réprimender un petit crie d'effroi car les sailors étais la, masacrée. Alors pour éparnier cette vision d'horreur a Sailor Moon elle bloqua le passage derière Anthony. Après avoir mit cette barrière, Elle vit Severus en personne en train de rentrée un sabre ds le ventre de Sailor Vénus comme ds sa vision.

**Sakura(des larmes plein les yeux) :**Trop…tard…. Ns sommes…arrivé trop tard!

Mais apeine Anthony l'avait rejoint qu'elle ce rendit compte que Sailor Vénus n'étais pas elle car elle ne sentait pas ses pouvoirs et pourtant elle n'étais par morte!

**Sakura ( sourir sarkastique au lèvre):** Séverus, Séverus, Séverus! Vous avez inventé toute cette tromprerie pour nous attiré ici! Mais vous n'auré pas Sailor moon comme vs avez eu les autres sailors!

**Severus(tout aussi sarkastique que sakura) :** Sakura!Sakura! Sakura! C'est vs qui vs êtes faites avoir!certe,ce ne sont pas les Sailors car elles sont en sécurité ou vs ne les trouveré pas. Et vs vs êtes faites avoir car je ne suis pas Severus mais bien une carte! Je suis la carte du masacre! Et comme mon nom l'indique je vais vs masacrer!Yaaaaaaahhhhh! A l'attaque!

Un combat acharner a l'épée s'engaga . Sakura ce battais comme une pro mais bien vite elle ce fatigua. Donc Anthony se consentra et réussi a faire éclaté le bouclier qui enpaichait Sailor Moon et Tiffany d'entré. Par télépathie, il informa les deus filles de ce qui ce passait et implora Tiffany de prendre la relève.Mais tout d'un coup la communication fut coupé entre Tiffa et Antho car celui-ci ne s'avait pas rendu compte que la carte avait battu sakura(battu pas tuer!) et pour ce il ce manga un bon coup de sabre ds le ventre! Quand Moon et Tiffanya arrivèrent , elles manquèrent de s'éffondré sous l' effroit de la vision qui s'offrait a elles :les Sailors toutes soit égorger, éventré, décapité, démembré,bref elle sont atrossement mutilées, et Sakura a côté d'elles avec une plaie béante au ventre causé par un coup de sabre et des égratignure plein le visage et pour finir ce tableau macabre, Anthony avait un ématome au visage, la tête fendu assez gravement et une plaie au ventre. En maudissant Severus Tiffany et Sailor Moon s'élenssairent sur la carte sans avertir et un combat encore plus féroce que toute a l'heure s'engaga. Après d'interminable minutes de combat la carte s'en retrouva grandement affaiblie et s'éfondra. Grâce a une formule,Tiffa atacha la carte pour ne pas qu'elle file. Au même instant, Sakura ouvrit les yeux, ce redressa difficilement et marcha jusqu'à la carte et avec sont épée menaca la carte et lui dit :

**Sakura( elle est très fru alors cœur sensible s'abstenir!) :** Foutu monstre! Ou les as-tu cachées?(la carte ce tait)petite conne allé parle! Sinon tu va soufrir pauve tache!Comme la carte ne répondai toujours par , Sakura commenca a lui entaillé la peau du bras afin de la faire souffir. Après que sont bras soit ouvert d'un bout a l'autre elle ce résigna a parlé :

**Masacre :**Arête! Elle sont saine et sauve ds le donjon du temple! Carpture moni plutot que d'me faire souffrir!

**Sakura :**A tes ordre putin de carte! Carte du masacre reprend ta forme originelle! C'est moi Sakura la chasseuse de carte qui te l'ordonne! La carte du masacre reprit sa forme originelle tout en murmurant a sakura « je suit désolée».

**Sakura :**C'est pas tout mais bon! Carte de l'éfassement! Enlève de notre vue ces faux cadavres! Erase!la carte de l'effacement enleva toute trace des fauce sailors. Sakura déclara alors

**Sakura(elle souffre et porte sa main a sa blêsure pour enpêcher le sang de couler) :** bon Tiffany tu reste ici avec Anthony car il est très mal en point! Et moon tu vient avec moi au donjon! Une course éffrener s'engage dans les couloir de temple. Les deux filles arrivèrent bien vite au fameux donjon. Grâce a la carte de la serrure sakura ouvre la porte sans trop de dificulté et heureusement ce qu'elles virent de l'autre côté de la porte n'étais pas aussi affreux que lors de leur arrivé! Les Sailors étais en très bonne santé et elles furent très heureuses de revoir Moon et Sakura après ces quelques semaines ds ce foutu cachot! Mai tout d'un coup sakura s'éfondra. Le noir total ds sa tête. Quand elle ce réveilla, elle étais ds sont lit et étais quasiment guérit. Anthony s'étais servit de ses nouvelle faculté de guérison envers lui et Sakura. Sakura étais seule ds sa chambre et comme entrainer par une douce mélodie imaginaire elle ce diriga vers la chambre de Lionel. Darien étais toujours ds la même chambre. Quelque chose vin a l'esprit de sakura,un chanson. Oui,une chanson en anglais qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement. From this moment one. Elle ne ce souvenait plus du nom de la chanteuse mais par contre ce souvenait très bien des parole. Alors a l'aide de musik(une carte qu'elle a créé) elle ce mit a chantée au début tout bas juste pour lionel mais a la fin elle chantais d'une voix belle, douce et forte comme pour que le monde entier sache ses sentiments envers ce jeune homme.

**Sakura(chante. C'est un slow alors imaginez vs une petite musik douce!) :**

_(I do swear that i'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and stength, happiness and sorrow,for better,for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart)_

From this moment life has begun

From this moment you are

the one

Right beside you is

Where I belong

From this moment

One

From this moment I

Have been blessed

I live only for your

Happiness

And for your love i'd

Give my last breath

From this moment

One

I give my hand to you

With all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you,

Can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment one

You're the reason I belive in love

And you're the answer to my

Players from up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you,I promise you this

There is nothing i wouldn't give

From this moment

I will love you as long as I live

From this moment one… . .

(nda : pour ceux qui veulent ce downloader la chanson,car s'en est une vrai! Voici le nom de la chateurse : Shania Twain. Remarquer que vs la connaissé déjà p-t!  )

Quand la chanson fut finit, une douce lueur s'éleva du corps de Lionel et parla :

**Lueur : **Sakura… je suis désole d'avoir endormit ton amoureux. Je suis pacifique moi habituellement mais il fallait que j'obéisse au ordre de mon maître mais c'est toi que je veux comme maîtresse! Ta chanson m'a émeut et je n'ait suporté de te faire du mal plus longtemps! Ils vont ce réveiller aussitôt que je serai redevenu carte. Bonne chance pour la capture des cartes! Je serai toujours la ton servise si tu a besoine de moi pour quoi que se soit(avec un sourir) pour quoi que ce soit que je puis réaliser bien sur!

Sur ses doux mots la lueur qui en fin de compte étais une petite elfe blonde au oreille pointu et au habit qui fesait penser a ceux de la dame Galadriel ds le seigneur des anneaux le film, elle reprit sa forme de carte avec un magnifique sourir au lèvre,heureuse d'avoir parler a Sakura. Celle-ci lut le nom de la carte tout bas.

**Sakura :**Sleep. Elle eu un petit sourir en repenssant au parole de la jolie carte. Oui, a l'avenir c'est comme sa qu'elle surnommerait sa carte : La jolie carte. Mais a peine eut-ele cette pensé qu'elle entendit les deux hommes endormit gémirent et ce réveillé. La première chose que Lionel déclara :

**Lionel :**Pufff! J'ai bien dormit moi! Mais sa creuse le repos! Aller tu vient Darien ons va ce manger une pizza!

**Darien :**Ahhh!(baille) moi aussi j'ai bien dormit! Mais ta raison vieux sa creuse! Vas pour la pizza!

**Sakura (ils l'aviat pas vu!): **Li! Ma parole on croirait entendre Kéro parlé a Gotar lorsqu'ils viennent de ce réveilelr et qu'il on faim!Non mais!Vraiment découragent! Et puis une pizza en ce levant !Du Kéro tout cracher!

**Lionel :**Waou! Sa va? T'a l'air frustré! J'ai rien fait moi! J'ai juste dormit un peu plus que d'hab!

**Sakura( prit d'un fou rire) :** Bin sa mon grand c'est la meilleur de l'année!Sa fait un p'tit peu plus de 3 semaines que vs dormez!Et vs avez rattez bien des affaires entre autre le combat contre la carte du masacre, elle a faillit me tuer et tuer antho la salope! Et figurer vs que Tiffany est dotté de pouvoir magique!

**Lionel (ahurit!):** Quoi! 3 SEMAINES! C'est impossible! Tu veux rire de moi! C'est vraiment pas très drôle!

**Sakura :**hihi! Non je veux pas rire de toi et en voici la preuve!

Elle lui montra la jolie carte et Lionel et Darien tombèrent de haut !

**Darien : **Et bien je comprend pourquoi j'ai si fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller manger cette pizza?

**Sakura :** Dites sa vs tente de faire une surprise a Serena?ils ne savent pas que vs ête réveiller! D'ailleur je m'attendait pas a sa! C'étais une simple chansons qui vs a tirré de ce sommeil.

**Darien :**explique ton idée po la surprise!

**Sakura :** et bien voilà……………………………………………..

Lio &Darien : Ok! 

Alors Sakura s'en alla seule a la cuisine et dit au autres :

**Sakura :**J'ai le goût de pizza pour souper! Sa vs dit?

**Serena & Tiff & Antho :**ouai sa va ! tu commende?

Sakura :Ouais!(elle prend le téléphone) dring dring Serveur : Chez cool pizza! 

**Sakura :**Bonjour je voudrait une pizza 18 pouce all dresse et une 9 pouce all dresse avec une fritte familliale!

**Serveur :**Ok une 18 pouce et une 9 pouce all dresse+ une frite familliale! De pepsi avec sa?

**Sakura **: Non sa va être tout!merci

**Serveur :** Bien votre nom, votre adresse et votre # de téléphone s.v.p!

**Sakura (oublier pas elle est chez antho): **Sakura Kionomoto, 512 avenue des Cerisiers, 526-1234.

**Serveur :** votre commande devrait arrivé ds environs 30 minutes!

**Sakura : **Merci et aurevoir!

**Serveur :** Aurevoir!

Ils racrochèrent et aussi tôt Tiff demanda :

**Tiffany :**Hé t'en a bien trop commendé! Y'an a assez pour une armée!

**Sakura :**Ho! Inquiète toi pas y va en avoir juste assez!

Et Sakura partie avec un sourir de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Bientôt la pizza arriva. Sakura alla ouvrir et payer le livreur et ensuit elle ce diriga vers la grande salle a manger. Habituellement c'est a la cuisine qu'ils mangent alors Lio et Darien pouvait mettre la table.Sakura avait dit au autre d'aller enfiller des tenu chick car s'étais un souper important. Ils n'avait rien comprit du manège de Sakura et s,étais bien ten mieux!Lionel et Darien étant déjà prêt il ne manquait plus qu'elle a aller ce faire une beauté! Alors sakura alla a sa chambre et enfilla une robe création Tiffany! La robe resemble trait pour trait a celle de la jolie carte. Elle étais blanche avec des manche très évasée(elle treine quasiment a terre), un décolté(pas trop profond) et le bas de la robe(la jupe si on peu dire) étais très emple et superbe. La robe étais fait de Satin avec un autre beau tissu par dessu et celui-ci étais toute de fleur faite! Bref on aurait dit une princesse. Quand Sakura atteingnit la salle a manger il n'y avait encore personne a l'entré(elle leur avait dit de l'y attendre) mais ils ne trainairent pas. Tout les trois étais magnifique, Tiffany ds une robe bleu nuit quasi identique a celle de sakura mais sans les fleur, Serena ds une robe bleu ciel aussi quasi identique a celle de sakura mais sans les fleurs et sans les manches et Anthony avant enfiller un Tuxédo comme Lionel et Darien a l'inssu des autres. Quand ils entrèrent enfin ds la salle a manger la table étais agréablement dressé et la pizza étais servit comme si c'étais un met rafinné. Serena demanda :

**Serena :** pourquoi tout ce luxe et c'est beau habit?

**Sakura :**Ho mais pour eux!

Et sur ces mots deux beaus garçons entrèrent aussi bien vêtus que eux! Serena ce jeta ds les bras de Darien quand elle s'aperçus que c'étais lui. Et Sakura en voyant Lionel lui sourir avec ce sourir si propre a lui même ne pu ce retenir et lui sauta également ds les bras! Après ces étreintes bien mérité, sakura ce lança ds des expliquations longue pour commencé adressé Au deux gars sur tout ce qu'il avait raté. Après une boucher de pizza sakura continua a explqieu comment elle réussi a réveiller les gars et comment la carte étais désoler du mal qu'elle avait fait. Les expliquations ce finirent avec cette phrase :

**Sakura :**enfin une carte que je vais apprécier!hihihi.

Nos 6 amis ce firent bien du fun ce soir la mais vers 10hr Saki(c,est ainsi que lionel c'étais mit a l'apeller) déclara avec tristesse en regardant sa peluche :

**Sakura :**on a les Sailors,darien et Lionel sont debout,enfin! Mais il me manque toujours Kélo et Yué!pufff(soupir) O! Toi mon amie! Vien a moi j'ai quelque chose a te demander! Sleep!

La carte du sommeil apparut et demanda :

**Sleep :**Qui a-t-il Saki?

**Saki : **Hé bien dit moi sais tu comment je pourrait faire revenir Kélo et Yué toi qui connaît bien ton maître et tes sœurs?

**Sleep(souris) :**Mais ma chère Saki tu a le moyen des ramenés depuis le début!(Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas) Kélo est murée ds sa forme d'emprun car il n'a plus assez de pouvoir même pour boujer et Yué ne peux être que Mathieu car il est ds le même cas! Tu n'a qua utilisé ma sœur magik pour leur redonné tout leur pouvoir!

**Saki :**Merci sleep! Revien!(la carte retourne sous forme de carte) Magik vient à moi! Redonne a mes gardiens leur pouvoirs perdu! C'est moi Sakura la chasseuse de cartes qui t'en donne l'ordre!Maintenant! un doux vent s'éleva comme lors du retour de leur propre pouvoir et bientôt l'on vit apparètre un beau et grand fauve avec une armure, le fier et fidèle Kérobéros!

**Kérobéros :**Pitchoune! Tu a réussi je suis si fier de toi!

Et il la plaqua au sol en lui sautant dessu tellement il étais heureux mais une chance qu'un bel ange arriva et retira la bete de sur sa maîtresse sinon elle cerait bien morte d'asfixie!

**Yué :** Merci sakura! Merci de nous avoir rendu nos pouvoir! Mais je n'avait peur de les avoir perdu a jamais car le savait que tu nous sauverait tous!

**Saki :**Yué! Kérobéros! Je suis si heureuse tout est de retour comme avant! Bien que ma mission ne soit pas finit je sais que l'on va réussir car mon étoile veille sur nous!

Et ils fêtèrent le retour des gars et des gardiens jusqu'à minuit encore et ensuite ils allèrent tous ce coucher sauf Kélo qui étais bien trop affamé! Une nuit avec des rêves magnifiques s'offrirent a eux mais qu'est-ce que Severus le réserve encore? Null ne sait mais restez des notres pour le prochain épisode!

**¤ A suivre! ¤**

¤Angel Girl¤ : Salut vous tous! Sa boum? Bon c'est vrai j'avait dit que ces chapitres allait être digne d'un film d'horreur mais j'ai pas réussi a mettre tout ce qui avait dans ma tête comme il ce doit sur « papier»mais du moin j'ais fait ce que j'ai pu alors soyez dont indulgent! Bon les prochains chapitres c'est au tour de Luna Girl des faires car on est deux a faire l fic et moi j'ai plus d'idée alors a la prochaine tous! Et s.v.p écrivez nous vos commentaire et vos sugestion a : ou !merci!

pluche!

¤Angel Girl¤


	17. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre15 : Illusion**

Une petite semaine venait de s'écouler, douce et joyeuse, sans mal mais par un jour de pluie gris quelques petites choses pourtant très importante dans cette histoire, avaient été modifié. Alors c'est par ce dimanche pluvieux que Sakura entama son ménage. Vers 10heure elle s'arrêta pour perdre son regard dans le vague a travers la fenêtre. Ses pensé allèrent vers celui qu'elle aimait….Anthony!(nda :je sais c'est pas logique mais lisez et vous comprendrez!)Sa faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'elle étais avec Anthony. Tout allais très bien : son frère aimait bien antho, tout deux c'étais fiancé il y a quelques semaines, son père et sa mère étais très fier d'elle mais pourtant, aujourd'hui elle trouvais que tout sa avais quelque chose de pas normal. Pendant quelques minutes cette idée flotta dans son esprit mais elle la chassa pour retourné a son ménage. Vers 14heure, la pluie ayant cessé, Sakura partie faire des course pour le repas. Alors qu'elle roulais en vélo et qu'elle ressentais encore ce petit truc qui lui dit qu'il y a dekoi qui cloche, elle fonça dans quelqu'un.

**Sakura :**Je suis désolé!est-ce que sa va?

**Lionel :**Je vais très bien mais fait tout de même attention ou tu va Kinomoto!T'es un vrai danger publique quand t'es sure ce truc!

**Sakura :** T'es vraiment idiot hein Li! Puff des gars comme toi on s'en passerai!

**Lionel :** Et des nanas comme toi on s'en passerai bien volontiers!

**Sakura & Lionel :** Puff en tk moi j'y vais t'es trop nul !

**Sakura(pense) **: C'est bizarre on aurait dit que cette scène avais quelque chose d'insolite, qu'elle n'aurait pas due ce passé ainsi! Et dire que ce mec sort avec ma best! Pauvre Serena!

**Lionel(pense) :** C'est bizarre on aurait dit que cette scène avais quelque chose d'insolite, qu'elle n'aurait pas due ce passé ainsi!En tk ma blonde m'attend.(il ressent une drôle de sensation) ma blonde…on dirait que dans ma tête cela sonne comme si c'étais Sakura ma blonde! Peut-être dans une autre vie:P

Sakura avais rendez-vous en soirée avec Anthony et Tiffany chez Serena. Quand elle fut rendu devant l'immense maison de Serena(c'est la maison habituelle de tiffany) on demanda a l'intercomme :

**Domestique : **Qui est-ce?

**Sakura **: Je suis Sakura Kinomoto et avec moi il y a Anthony Morgan Li et Tiffany Daidoji. Nous venons voir Serena.

**Domestique :**Bien je vous ouvre.

Et la grille s'ouvrit. A l'entré de la maison, Serena les attendais avec…Lionel. Quand elle vue Lionel, Sakura se senti tous drôle en face de Lionel et vise versa. Ce fut la même chose pour Anthony et Tiffany. Après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence, Serena les invita a entré. Quand ils furent tous dans la chambre de Serena, Sakura lui demanda :

**Sakura **: Où sont ton gardien et tes cartes?

**Serena:** Kéro doit être dans la salle d'entrainement(c'est la salle de projection de Tiffany). Tu veux lui parler?

**Sakura :** Kéro est sage et j'ai un drôle de précentiment et je voudrais lui en parler il pourra peut-être m'aider.

**Kérobéros :** Qui veux me parler?

**Sakura :** C'est moi. Kérobéros, il y a quelques chose qui cloche, de pas normal dans cette vie la!

**Kérobéros :** Que veux tu dire par la? Explique toi

**Yué**(vient d'arrivé) : Vous auriez pu m'attendre!Hey Serena, ta du gêteau?

**Serena :** pff! Yué tu ne changerea donc jamais! Non j'ai pas de gâteau!

**Sakura :**Peut-on continuer? (signe dla tête de tlm) Bon je m'explique. Je pence que ce que l'on croit avoir vécu depui notre naissance n'est qu'une illusion , que notre réelle situation nous est cacher par quelques forces magiques inconnues.(voyant l'air perplexe de ses amis elle leur dit :) Voilà pourquoi je dit sa : c,est que ce matin j'étais seule a la maison, Papa et Thomasétais a l'université et Maman étais partis chez grand-père. Déjà la dire que ma mère est partie chez quelqu'un me fait bizzare car dans ma tête c'est comme si elle étais morte depuis des années mais pourtant elle est la. Et aussi quand j'étais seule a la maison, il m'arrivais d'attarder mon regard sur des objets quelconques et des bribes de conversation que je n'ai jamais eu me revenait. Jamais eu…. Je ne sais pas….peut-être en rêve ou…ailleurs…(elle est rêveuse)

**Kérobéros :** Qui entend-tu dans cs bribes?

**Sakura **: Moi et toi, kéro. Mais ce n'est pas notre Kérobéros que j'entend, non. Mais on dirait un Kérobéros avec la personnalité de Yué et vice versa. Et puis ya pas que ces bribes qui me sont revenue. Je suis tombé endormi pendant quelques heures et j'ai rêvé. J'ai vue Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Masquer, Clow Reed ou plutot sa réincarnation,les deux chasseurs de cartes, les gardiens et des cartes mais pas les carte de clow. C'étais un rêve très étrange car on aurait dit une scène qui c'étais déjà passé.

**Kérobéros :** Mais qui a til de si étrange la dans ton rêve?

**Sakura **: Oh mais rien du tout a par le simple fait que Je suis la chasseuse et maîtresse des cartes de clow, que Lionel est l'autre chasseure des carte de clow, qu'anthony est la réincarnation de Clow, qui Tiffany est super riche et qu'elle sort avec antho(les deux conserner vire rouge pivoine), que Serena est Sailor Moon et qu'elle sorte avec Darien mon voisin, Kérobéros est aussi chaud, doux et gentil que l'est le soileil et Yué aussi Froid dur et silencieux que l'est la lune et aussi le fait que je sorte avec le pire gars avec qui je pourrais bien sortir : lionel ! Je croit qu'a part sa j 'ai rien oublier.

**Lionel :**Bah merci dit donc que chui un crapet ten qua y être!

**Sakura :** T'es un crapet!

Grand éclat de rire de tout le monde mais bientôt Kérobéros réclame le silence et dit :

**Kérobéros :** Maintenant que tu en parle moi aussi j'ai fait ce rêve et je croit bien que nous vivons dans l'illusion. Mais pas depuis aussi longtemps qu'on veux nous le faire croire. Sakura tu dit que tu est la maîtresse des cartes ,te souvien tu la formule que tu utilisais dans ton rêve?

**Sakura :** Non . mais je peux toujours essayer de m'en rapeler parce que a défaut dem e souvenir dla formule je me souvien que tu disait que jen'avais pas a chercher bien loin pour trouver une formule quand j'en ait besoin!

Sakura se mit donc a ce concentré debout au millieu de la pièce, ses amis en cercle autour d'elle. Soudain elle avança ses paumes devant elle et les leva vers le ciel et prononca :

**Sakura **: O clé qui détien les pouvoir des ténèbre et de l'étoile, je te somme de me venir en aide!confère moi tes pouvoirs! libère tes pouissances malfaitrice et bienfesante! Pour le bien de l'humanité et le mal de Severus! O nom du pacte sacrée je te L'ORDOOOOONNNNNNNEEEE!

Son épée apparaît dès lors devant elle, elle la saisi et la magne comme une pro! Soudain Une grande éclaire Blanche vint frapper toute les personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Quand ils reprirent leur esprit, tout étais revenu dans l'ordre. Anthony avais son sceptre, Serena étais Sailors Moon, Tiffany et Sakura avais leur épée(sabre pour tiffany),Kéro et Yué avais échanger leur personnalité et Lionel avais retrouve Lui aussi sont épée. Après un bref sourir a tout le monde Sakura Dit tout fort :

**Sakura :** Carte du Malheure sort de ta cacher et vien a moi! Je te l'ordonne!

Alors la non pas une mais deux cartes sortent de nul par et dirent :

**Cartes :** Nous sommes la carte de l'illision et de L'échange. Capture nous Sakura nous sommes fières de toi!

**Sakura **: Cartes de Malheures reprenez votre forme originel! C'est moi Sakura chasseuse de cartes qui vous l'ordonne!

Sur ce les cartes retournèrent a leur forme originel. La carte de l'illusion étais en tout point pareille a selle du jeu de clow mais a une chose près : elle étais dans les teint de noires et de gris. La carte étais bizzare : c'étais une femme qui avait d'un côté les cheuveux long et doré et de l'autre court et noir. Du côté doré elle portais une belle longue robe avec des talon aiguille et du côté noir un short, un T-shirt et des shoes de skate.Quand Sakura eu finit de les regarder elle dit :

**Sakura :** Bah elle nous on donner du fils a retourdre ses deux la! Mais c'est cool car j'ai pu au moin un fois dans ma vie me réveiller et dire bonjour a ma maman et l'enbrasser pour de vrai plutot que de parler a une photo! Merci les cartes!

Après cette journée longue en bizzarerie, le gang ce sépara vers les 21heures pour tous rentré chacun chez sois et dormir en penssant a la personne qu'ils aimait…la bonne cette fois!


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Severus en manque, nouvelle carte en renfort.**

Cette fois, tout allait bien pour eux (et elles bien sûre). Ils avaient fêté et rien ne pouvait changé le bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient. Maintenant Severus était en perdition, il manquait de cartes mais au fait, pour quoi ne pas se régénéré. C'est donc ce qu'il fit. Severus se réfugia dans sa cabane secrète où il put, tranquillement, faire appel aux anciennes cartes. Il invoqua une carte qui rappellera sûrement quelque chose à Sailor Moon et aux autres Sailor. Une carte assez forte pour vous faire perdre l'esprit et dont Sakura et ses amis, c'est-à-dire Lionel, Anthony et Tiffany ainsi que les gardiens de Sakura, ne connaissent pas l'existence. Il concocta un plan avec cette carte, un plan que seule Sailor Moon pourrait déjouer. Et donc, dans son repaire sombre, Severus Clow riait de bon cœur et aux éclats puis s'arrêtant, il dit :

**Severus :** Crois-moi Sailor Moon, tu vas tombé de haut… Je vous aurai tous, toi, Sakura et toute votre bande. HA HA HA HA HA !

Mais dans une maison, très loin de Severus et son plan diabolique, Serena et les autres Sailor, attendait le retour de Sakura et ses copains. Elles bavardaient tranquillement lorsque soudain, on entendit :

**Frédéric : **Hé ! Mylène tu devineras jamais quoi !

**Mylène :** Non quoi ? Oo

**Frédéric : **J'ai gagné, encore une fois la course automobile ! Je suis de nouveau médaillée d'or !

**Mylène :** Waouh ! Super, félicitation Frédéric, je suis super fière de toi.

Elles continuèrent de bavasser jusqu'à ce que Lionel et les autres arrivent. Dès qu'ils furent arrivé, ils s'en allèrent se promené puis tout à coup, brouillard… Ils ne voyaient plus rien. Un énorme brouillard de neige les enveloppa. Darien ce doutait que quelque chose était entrain de se produire et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le nuage de neige se fut dissiper… Rien, ce n'était qu'un brouillard de neige ce dit-il. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous c'est que ailleurs, un peu plus loin dans la ville, quelqu'un ou du moins quelque chose était en train de voler l'énergie des gens.

**Personne 1 :** Haaaaaaaaaa ! Mais qui est ce monstre ? Haaaaa!

La personne s'évanouït.

**Monstre :** Ha ha ha ! De l'énergie ! Revigoré la puissance de mon maître ! De l'énergie… Il me faut beaucoup d'énergie !

Puis il s'attaqua à une autre victime, puis une autre et encore une autre et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à ce que les journalistes en parle et que ça arrive aux oreilles de nos joyeux compagnons.

**Marcy :** Hey ! Écouter !

Tout le monde écouta attentivement le présentateur à la télé qui était en train d'expliquer les faits qui venaient de se produire récemment dans la ville.

**Mathilda : **Ces évènements me rappelle quelque chose.

**Serena : **Oui à moi aussi.

**Raya : **Oui, de l'énergie volée des gens…

**Molly : **Oui, vous avez raison de vous en rappeler. Ça c'est passer dans le temps d'Anne et Alex. Et un instant, je sors mon mini-ordinateur.

Elle sortit son ordinateur miniature et commença à pitonner pour retrouvé les faits déjà réalisé des années précédentes bien avant que la troupe de Sakura et Sailor Moon se rencontre.

**Molly : **Voilà, je l'ai trouvé. Anne et Alex, nos deux amis extraterrestres, qui ne l'étaient pas au départ, utilisaient les cartes de l'Énergie. Spécifiquement, la voleuse d'âme, l'âme de l'arbre voleur d'énergie, le lion voleur de force et bien d'autre encore.

**Sakura :** Vous voulez dire que vous connaissez ces monstres !

**Mathilda : **Hé oui. Nous les avons battu ces cartes et à la fin, lorsque nous avons fais bataille avec Anne et Alex et après nous avoir bien expliquer eux et nous, ils sont devenus de très bons amis et sont repartis à la recherche d'une autre planète où habiter.

**Lionel :** Pardon ! Dites-moi pourquoi ils sont partis à la recherche d'une autre planète ? Que leur avez-vous dit ?

**Raya :** Nous leur avons expliquer que ce n'était pas que l'énergie des gens qui pouvait leur aider à garder leur arbre, parce qu'ils avaient un arbre pour survivre, on aurait même pu dire que s'était comme une mère pour eux. Donc… ha oui. Il n'y avait pas que l'énergie qui pouvait revigoré leur arbre, ils s'en sont aperçu.

**Marcy : **Oui car leur arbre à pris vie à un moment donné et il s'est attaqué à Darien.

**Serena : **J'ose mieux pas y repenser ! J'en frissonne encore…

**Darien : **Oui, et il ne m'avait pas manquer en plus.

**Marcy : **Oui, car au moment où il s'en est pris à Darien, et que celui-ci en est tombé presque mort …

**Serena : **Et dans mes bras en plus ! L'horreur… vraiment je ne veux pas y repenser ! Ho non, ho que non !

**Molly : **Hé oui, dans les bras de Serena. Et c'est alors que sur le choc, Sailor Moon c'est mise à pleurer. Et l'amour que Serena portait à Darien à eut pour effet de revigorer l'arbre. C'est de cette façon que…

**Serena : **Que j'ai pu leur expliquer que ce n'était pas qu'en volant l'énergie et la force des autres que leur arbre reprenait de la force, il pouvait revivre et il revivrait grâce à l'amour qu'Anne et Alex se porteraient l'un et l'autre.

**Tiffany : **Et ils ont compris et tout accepter ?

**Raya : **Oui absolument tout. Et ils sont repartis vers une autre planète où ils pourraient s'aimer sans difficulté.

**Serena :** Oui mais c'est pas vraiment la vérité. Nous avons fait disparaître leur arbre après que celui-ci ce soit attaquer à Darien. Et sous l'effet de leur amour, celui d'Anne et Alex, une nouvelle pousse d'arbre est sortis et le reste s'en suit. Vous savez le reste de l'histoire.

**Sakura : **Wow, un vrai roman d'amour.

**Lionel :** Oui, on nage dans un beau rêve, comme c'est beau tout ça. Mais maintenant, il faudrait se mettre au travail.

**Darien : **Il n'a pas tort. Alors allons-y.

**Molly : **Ça irait sûrement plus vite si on utilisait les sailors transportation.

Et sur ces mots, ils mirent tout le monde aux milieu et Sailor Pluton, Nepturne, Uranus et Sature ainsi que Sailor Moon, Mercure, Mars, Jupiter et Vénus autour et invoquèrent les pouvoir du sailor transportations. Puis dans un pouff ils disparurent tous.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé sur les lieux du crime, ce qu'ils virent les surpris. Un tapons de victimes et 5 ou 6 ambulances. En voyant que les gens ne se préoccupaient pas d'eux mais par simple précaution, ils se cachèrent tous dans un buisson non loin de là. Tout autours, les aides secours s'affairaient et gueulaient contre le monstre qui avait fait tout ces inconscients. D'autres essayaient de dispersés les fouineurs apeurés. Enfin quand tous fut parti, ambulances et fouineurs, nos amis ressortirent du buisson et allèrent inspecter les lieux d'un peu plus proche. Tiffany commençait à avoir peur et elle n'était pas la seule, elle demanda :

**Tiffany :** Dites… Croyez-vous que nous sommes vraiment en danger ? Ou est-ce que nous risquons rien ?

**Marcy :** Pour tout te dire, la dernière fois qu'on a été attaqué par les cartes qu'utilisaient Anne et Alex, et bien les cartes en avaient plus après nous qu'après quelqu'un d'autre. Alors pour répondre à ta question, c'est fort probable que le monstre s'en prenne à vous tout autant qu'à nous.

**Lionel :** Nous croyez-vous assez faible pour ne pas être capable de nous battre contre ce monstre. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une carte qui est trop simple et qu'elle veut être trouver ou je ne sais pas quoi. On est pas des mauviettes.

**Frédéric :** Ho, mais on ne vous prends pas pour des mauviettes, crois le bien. On a vu, a plusieurs reprises ce dont vous étiez tous capable.

**Mylène :** Oui c'est vrai, mais nous ne savons pas si c'est réellement une carte de Severus et si elle a déjà été utilisé par Anne et Alex. Alors, avant de se battre, faudra répondre à toute ces questions d'abord.

**Antho :** Oui mais Molly sera capable de trouver les réponses très facilement et très rapidement. Elle a un énorme Qi.

**Molly :** Merci Anthony mais pour l'instant, je crois que nous devrions allez voir les blessés. Et peut-être que, si l'un d'eux est réveillé, il pourra nous parler de son agresseur.

**Marcy :** C'est fort probable ça aussi. Et nous n'aurons pas de problème si nous utilisons nos pouvoirs de transformations.

Et sur ces mots, ils décidèrent qui allaient y allé et qui allait rester avec le reste du groupe. Après que tout fut décidé, Sailor Vénus, Neptune, Pluton, Jupiter et Mars se transformèrent puis s'en allèrent à l'hôpital. Il restait donc, Serena, Darien, Frederic, Olivia et Molly ainsi que la bande à Sakura. Pendant ce temps, les autres essayaient de résumé en détails les faits et évènements récents.

**Anthony : **Molly, vous pouvez nous expliqué comment ça se fait que les anciennes cartes peuvent revenir. Vous êtes suffisamment intelligente pour trouver cela.

**Molly :** Et bien, c'est un peu plus compliquer que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer. Mon ordinateur m'indique qu'il doit y avoir une source d'énergie revigorante de puissance pour carte. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas d'ailleurs c'est que cette source pourrait très bien être Severus. Pas de doute la dessus, puisque j'en suis sure ces cartes lui appartiennent forcément.

**Lionel :** Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?

**Frédéric :** C'est pas sorcier, depuis le début c'est l'œuvre de Severus Clow. Ce sont ses cartes depuis le début ! Elles ne sont sûrement pas là par hasard toutes ces cartes. Réfléchis un peu…

**Kéro :** Ouin morveux, tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler. On ne t'a jamais dit de tourner ta langue 3 fois avant de parler…

Et la guerre reprit entre Lionel et Kéro ainsi que Tiffany, Sakura et tout les autres qui essayaient de les calmer. Pendant que sa ce bataillait, Darien remarqua Serena, dans un coin, toute seule. Il alla la trouver.

**Darien :** Serena, que fais-tu dont toute seule. Ne reste pas là, voyons…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminé sa phrase, Serena le coupa et lui dit :

**Serena :** Darien, je ne peux pas m'amuser alors que d'autre chose sont entrain de se produire. Je le sens, je sens que toute ces cartes vont s'en prendre à moi. Elles sont là sur les ordres de Clow. Ce fichu Severus. Elles ne connaissent pas Sakura et ses amis, par contre, ces cartes nous connaît. Je sens qu'il va encore se produire une chose semblable à ce que nous avons déjà vécu auparavant.

**Darien :** Je comprend…

**Serena :** Si tu comprend, tu vas me faire plaisir et me laisser combattre ces cartes. Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. Je t'ai si souvent perdu Darien. Je t'en pris, occupe-toi de cacher les autres, occupe les jusqu'à ce que j'aille battu se monstre.

**Darien :** Je comprend très bien mais tu imagines, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, qu'est-ce que nous ferons, qu'est-ce que nous deviendront nous sans toi. Non, tu dois me laisser venir avec toi le moment venu. Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seule. Je t'aime trop.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Molly vint les trouver.

**Molly :** Darien, Serena, désolé de vous dire ça maintenant, mais je sens que les énergie maléfique sont autour de nous. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils nous surveille. On dirait la vieille carte de …

Elle se tut car les autres Sailor qui étaient partis venaient de revenir. Elles n'apportaient pas de bonne nouvelle ni de mauvaise.

**Pluton :** Désolé. Aucune des victimes n'est réveillé.

**Mars :** Oui, et donc nous n'avons pas pu ramener d'indices sur la créature qui à fait tout ce grabuge.

**Vénus :** Oui, par contre, nous avons eu l'honneur de découvrir qu'aucune de ces victimes n'étaient mortes. Donc…

**Jupiter :** Ce qui veut dire que c'est bien les voleuses d'énergie mais laquelle…

**Neptune :** Il nous reste ça à trouver.

**Molly :** Bien, au moins c'est un début. Nous savons que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Allons, retournons à l'appartement de Darien. Nous discuterons plus tranquillement.

Sur ces mots, un nouveau coup de Pouvoir des Sailor, TRANSPORTATIONS ! Puis lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils se trouvèrent dans le salon de Darien. Les filles qui avaient été à l'hôpital commencèrent à raconter ce qu'elles avaient trouver, vu et entendu puis Molly raconta sa version des faits. Tous les écoutèrent attentivement, puis vint l'heure du souper. Darien concocta de nouveau un souper d'enfer et dès que tous furent concentrer sur le délicieux repas, Serena fit croire qu'elle devait aller au toilette puis elle disparut dans la salle de bain.

**Serena** (se dit à elle-même) Je sais, j'aimerais tellement t'emmener avec moi Tuxedo Masqué, mais je craint que ce ne soit trop dangereux. Je me demande pourquoi je me dis ça. Tu es toujours venu a mon aide. Mais cette fois, je dois me débrouiller seule. Je reviendrai. C'est promis.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit par la fenêtre.

Les autres dans la cuisine étaient trop occupé à manger la super bouffe de Darien qu'il ne remarqua pas la disparition de Serena. Soudain, Olivia posa une question qui resta sans réponse.

**Olivia** Dis Serena, tu n'as rien remarqué aux alentours du point d'attaque ? Serena ? Serena tu es là ?

Personne ne répondit, elle se leva donc et alla voir si sa copine se trouvait dans l'une des chambres de l'appartement. Bien sûre, elle revint bredouille et énervée.

**Olivia :** Et tout le monde ! Serena a disparue !

**Mathilda :** Quoi ! Mais non voyons, elle est aller au toilette.

**Olivia :** Alors, si elle est aller au petit coin, elle devrait encore s'y trouver non ? Je viens d'aller vérifié et personne me réponds.

**Lionel :** Bin voyons. Elle ne s'est tout de même pas enfuit !

**Darien :** Nous allons voir cela !

Il se leva de table et alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. Tout comme Olivia, personne ne répondit à l'appel, alors il alla chercher un clou et ouvrit la porte…

**Darien :** Serena ! Elle est partie… Elle s'est véritablement enfuit ! Je n'en revient pas. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes pourtant ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Bon sang, mais à quoi elle a pu penser !

**Sylvana :** Peut-être c'est elle dit que si elle sortait en douce, personne n'essaierait de la retrouver et de cette façon, aucun d'entre nous serait blessés. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

**Darien : **Je crois que tu as bien raison. C'est probablement ce à quoi elle a penser.

**Luna : **Regarder un peu à la télévision. Peut-être que les agressions ont cessées.

**Artémis : **Ça m'étonnerait bien. Regarde !

Tous se mirent à regarder les nouvelles lorsque soudain, on annonça la présence de deux monstres et de 14 nouvelles victimes.

**Tiffany : **Deux monstres !

**Sakura :** 14 nouvelles victimes !

**Tiff et Sak :** C'est atroce !

**Darien :** Serena est partie là-bas pour arrêter le monstre. Elle n'est pas au courant du deuxième ! Mon dieu ! Serena !

Sur ces mots, Darien ouvrit la porte et parti en flèche vers l'endroit indiqué par le journaliste. Les autres le suivèrent de près et Sylvana referma la porte et pris le soin de la barrée.

Serena s'était transformé en Sailor Moon avant d'arrivé sur les lieux du crime. Elle découvrit un premier monstre qui n'était autre que l'âme de l'arbre voleuse d'énergie parce qu'en vrai, l'âme de l'arbre était une femme. Elle fut surprit de voir que le lion voleur de force y était également et en voyant ces deux monstres, elle pria pour que personne n'arrive. Les deux monstres, en la voyant planté devant eux, ne pu répliquer.

**L'âme de l'arbre :** Tiens, une vieille amie à nous. Tu vois ça le lion ?

**Le lion :** Oui, bien sur, je suis pas aveugle. Tient, bien le bonjour Sailor Moon. Tu viens nous donné ta force et ton énergie de la lune ! C'est très gentil.

**Sailor Moon :** Non, euh… Pas vraiment. Je viens vous détruire !

**L'âme de l'arbre :** Ha nous détruire, comme au bon vieux temps à ce que je peux voir ! Tu fais des progrès tient dont ! Tu as encore cette vieille rancune.

**Sailor Moon :** Euh… Hein ? Mais quelle rancune ?

**Le lion :** HA HA HA ! Toujours aussi sotte mais seulement, il y a une différence aujourd'hui. Elle est seule.

**L'âme de l'arbre :** Oui et pour nous, seule veut dire plus facile à éliminé !

**Sailor Mars :** J'en suis pas si sure !

**Sailor Moon :** Non pas vous ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ils vont vous tuer allez-vous en je vous en pris !

**Saturne :** Quoi mais tu déraille Sailor Moon !

Au même instant, le lion frappa tout le monde en leur lançant une forte d'ose de force qui les fit tous tombé. Le lion ria de bon cœur !

**Le lion :** Hé voilà ! HA HA HA HA HA ! Déjà battus. Dites dont, vous essayez de vous améliorer et au lieu de ça, vous faiblissez.

**L'âme de l'arbre :** Oui et voilà pour vous mes amis !

L'âme de l'arbre leur fonça dessus et le lion se mit à faire tourné sa roue voleuse d'énergie. Ainsi une par une, les sailors tombaient devant Sailor Moon qui ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Darien accouru vers elle mais elle lui cria :

**Moon :** Non n'approche pas ! Recule, je t'en pris ils vont … T'a…ta… quer ! DARIEN !

Darien venait de tomber à son tour et voilà que l'âme de l'arbre et le lion s'attaquaient maintenant à Sakura et ses copains.

**Moon :** NON ! Arrêtez ! Bon sang mais arrêter, c'est moi que vous voulez pas eux ! Prenez-moi ! Allez ! Venez me chercher !

En attendant le cri du défi, les deux monstres se lancèrent à l'assaut mais ils furent contraint de se retourner car Sailor Moon venait de sortir le sceptre lunaire ! Ils reculèrent assez pour pouvoir tomber hors de portée de vue. L'âme de l'arbre retourna dans son arbre et le lion se rendit invisible. Lorsque Sailor Moon jeta un coup d'or autour d'elle, elle ne vit personne. Mais au même moment, l'âme de l'arbre fendit sur elle, la projetant à terre. C'est à cet instant précis que Luna et Artémis apparurent de derrière les buissons.

**Luna :** Sailor Moon, tu es la princesse protectrice de la lune et de la terre. Réveille-toi ! Lève-toi et sauve tes amis.

**Atémis :** Oui Luna a raison. Arrête de pleurnicher et attaque-les ! Bat toi comme tu sais si bien le faire. Ils comptent tous sur toi ! Allez, fonce !

**Moon :** Oui vous avez sans doute raison. Je suis sailor moon, justicière de l'amour et de la justice. Princesse protectrice de la lune et de la terre. Je dois me battre, au nom de la lune, de la terre et pour la vengeance de tous mes amis.

Elle se leva et cria aux deux monstres.

**Moon :** Hey vous deux ! Tenez vous bien car je ne suis pas morte encore. Il me reste encore de l'énergie. Alors prenez-ça. Au nom de l'amour et de la justice, je vous punis. Freesby lunaire, attaque toute suite !

En un éclair, les deux monstres se figèrent en voyant le freesby foncer droit sur eux, ce qui donna un peu de temps pour sailor moon pour les punir fortement. Grâce au bâton de lune, elle réussit à capturer les 2 cartes. Comme au bon vieux temps, tous ses amis se réveillèrent et en retombant, les cartes devinrent noires. Sakura, Lionel, Anthony et Tiffany s'approchèrent de sailor moon avec un air perplexe.

**Tiffany :** Je ne savais pas que les sailor pouvaient capturer les cartes !

**Olivia :** Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour le moins étrange. Ces cartes ne vous étaient pas destiner précisément, elles avaient reçu l'ordre de vous attaquer pour que sailor moon tombe affaiblit à un tel point qu'elle ne soit plus capable de combattre. Par contre, c'est bizarre que tu n'ais rien d'autre que quelques graffigne sur le visage, les mains, les bras et les jambes.

**Vénus :** Oui, qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?

**Moon :** Et bien… Luna, Artémis, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai réussis ce coup. Expliquez-leur s.v.p. Moi j'ai énormément sommeil.

Luna et Artémis acceptèrent et se lancèrent dans des explications à ne plus finir pour simplement le petit accrochage que sailor moon venait d'avoir, comme elle se plaisait à appeler cela. Après que tous furent satisfait du travail exécuter par Serena, ils rentrèrent tous chez sois avec, bien sûre, les autres qui avaient insisté pour les raccompagné. Lorsque tous furent rentrer et qu'il ne restait plus que Darien et Serena, celui-ci insista fortement pour que celle-ci prennent un chocolat chaud avant d'aller dormir. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et accepta le chocolat avec joie. Pendant qu'elle sirotait son quick, Darien lui demanda de lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Après que tout fut expliquer de A à Z, Serena tomba endormis sur la table pendant que Darien était aller préparer le lit. Lorsqu'il la prit pour l'emmener dans le lit, elle ne se réveilla même pas, il la coucha donc puis ce dit pour lui-même :

**Darien : **Après avoir attaquer presque tout le monde, une chose horrible va se produire, je le sens. La bataille n'est pas encore gagner, mais nous la gagnerons comme toujours. Nous avons Sailor Moon, les Sailor au complet, même Pluton, qui pourtant ne quitte jamais son poste et puis nous avons les chasseurs de cartes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fiancé qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit puis se tourna vers les chats et leur dit :

**Darien :** Je sens que ce ne sera pas facile. Ça ne l'a jamais été. Je vous promets de me mettre au travail dès demain pour trouver des indices pouvant nous informer sur les prochaines attaques de Severus. Il ne nous aura pas. Je vous le garantis, nous gagnerons. C'est certain.

Sur ce, il se coucha et pris Serena dans ses bras après quoi il tomba endormi lui aussi… Les deux amoureux dormaient paisiblement. Même les chats s'étaient rouler en boule au pied du lit. Personne, en cet instant, ne pouvait se douter de ce qui se passait dans une certaine maison, d'une certaine personne que tous connaissaient très bien. Là-bas, dans cette autre maison, quelqu'un préparait un mauvais coup.

_**Et voilà la fin du chapitre 16, il a un peu tarder à apparaître mais le voilà quand même. J'espère que jusqu'à date, cela vous suffit. Nous faisons de notre possible. Alors pour le chapitre 17, je vous réserve encore une surprise. Que va-t-il donc arriver à nos sailor et nos chasseurs de cartes ? D'ailleurs à qui appartient cette maison où se prépare le prochain coup ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre. ! ) merci à tous de nous lire ! Clin d'œil et à bientôt ! Luna Girl xxx amicalement **_


	19. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17: Phénomia**

À peine les cartes voleuses d'énergie capturées que déjà le festival annuel du Lycée arriva. Cette année les jeunes montent un opéra rock composé par Tiffany et mis en scène par Sakura et Mlle Moreau. Ils ont tous très hâte de jouer mais bien que la première soit dans 5 jours personne ne sais encore quel sont leurs rôles. Pourquoi? Hey bien pour que tous s'y mettent à fond et qu'il n'y ai pas de discrimination ni de chiâlage pendant les répétitions. Mais aujourd'hui ils vont enfin savoir qui ils vont interprété! Mlle Moreau réclama le silence et déclara :

**Mlle Moreau :** Hey bien bonjour tous le monde! Je crois que vous avez hâte de savoir les heureux élus pour jouer les Phénomia!

**Tous :** Oui!

**Mlle Moreau :** Commençons par les rôles masculin(grimace des filles): D'abord le rôle d'Hori sera interprété par Yvan Yamazaki. Paco par Anthony Morgan Li et Ioan par Lionel Li. Enfin le rôle principal sera interprété par…bien par notre nouvel élève(qui est arrivé au début de la semaine, ils sont vendredi) Phillipe Touzel!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour les 4 gars s'éleva. Mlle Moreau réclama de nouveau l'attention et continua.

**Mlle Moreau :** Bon maintenant les filles! Les rôles d'Océane et d'Angéla serons interprété respectivement par Tiffany Daidoji et Sandrine Mihara. Ensuite les rôles de Malen et Nina seront fait par Stéphanie Li et Sonia Yhaku. Et le rôle principale féminin sera tenu par…une de nos metteure en scène: Sakura Kinomoto!

Un autre tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit et encore Mlle Moreau réclame l'attention:

**Mlle Moreau :** Bon vous 9 vous devrez pratiquer vos chansons et vos chorégraphies toute la fin de semaine. Et maintenant passons au math (grimace de la part de Sakura)

A l'heure du dîné, dans la cours.

**Sakura :** Génial j'suis Emy! On a tous des rôles cool je trouve!

**Lionel :** Parle toujours, je suis Ioan!

**Sakura :** Oh quoi Monsieur Li n'est pas heureux de joué mon petit-ami? Alors là je suis vraiment vexée!

**Lionel :** Oh mais Sakura c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Je...Je...(il est vraiment gêné)

**Sakura :** T'en fait pas je blague!

**Lionel :** Puff une chance!

**Tiffany :** Hi hi hi! j'ai une idée! vous avez qu'a venir passer la fin de semaine chez moi comme sa avec tout mon équipement de musique on va pouvoir ce pratiquer! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

**Antho :** Super idée ma douce!

**Sakura et Lionel :** Cool!

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'a la cloche après quoi ils repartirent tous en cours. Lionel et Anthony en Anglais, Tiffany en musique et Sakura en Espagnol. Mais comme c'était un remplaçant et qu'ils n'avaient rien a faire Sakura prit son livre (Dracula de Bram Stoker) mais fut interrompu par le nouveau. Il lui dit:

**Phillipe :** Euh Sakura?

**Sakura :** Ah salut Phillipe!

**Phillipe :** Alors on va jouer ensemble dans Phénomia! C'est cool!

**Sakura :** Ouais c'est cool!

Le discussion continua encore longtemps. Après les cours Sakura rentra seule chez elle. Elle se surpris à penser à Phillipe. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait le petit Phillipe étais plutôt mignon. Il n'est pas très grand (de la grandeur de Sakura donc une tête de moins que Li), blond, yeux bleu, tout de même bien bâti et musclé (tout de même!) et il avait une voix douce et rassurante. Et surtout, il ne laissait pas Sakura de glace...Tellement perdue dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas les jeunes femmes devant elle et leur rentra dedans!

**Sakura :** Je suis désolé! Je.. je ne regardait pas où j'allais!

**Serena :** Relax Saki c'est que nous!

**Sakura :** Ouf Serena! Bonjours toutes! Et Salut Darien!

**Darien :** Salut Sakura! Tu avais l'air préoccuper, sa va?

**Sakura :** C'est rien je repensais a l'opéra rock et au nouveau.

**Serena : **Nouveau? Ça jamais été bon signe quand y'arrivais des nouveaux dans ta classe t'es sure qu'il n'est pas dangereux?

**Sakura :** Sur! Il est trop beau pour ça! Oups!

**Serena :** Oh Sakura! Bon peu importe tu devrais rentrer ton père va s'inquiéter!

**Sakura :** T'as raison! Sauf que vous autre pas un mot de ce que je viens de dire à Lionel il me turait ! Tout cas, bye!

**Tous :** Bye.

Sakura rentra chez elle, soupa en 4ième vitesse et monta préparer ses affaires pour sa fin de semaine chez Tiffany et miraculeusement Sakura arriva a l'heure chez son amie. Après avoir passer la grille elle sonna et Tiffany vint lui ouvrir.

**Tiff :** Ah ma chérie te voila!

**Sakura :** Bonsoir Tiff!

**Tiff :** A-t-on un passager clan destin pour la fin de semaine?

**Sakura :** Pas supposé! lol

Elles montèrent à la chambre de Tiff pour y retrouver Lionel et Anthony en grande répétition. Anthony pratiquait Faux Frère, faux prophète et pour l'occasion Lionel jouait Malen. Sakura et Tiffany partirent à rire ce qui fit arrêter les gars.

**Lionel : **Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire comme deux dindes?

**Sakura :** Hey on est pas des dindes mais toi par contre c'est de ça que tu avais l'air! lol

**Lionel :** T'es vraiment vache parfois!

**Sakura :** Tu sais que je t'...que je t'embête!

**Lionel :** Ouin Ouin! En tout cas, faudrait continuer!

**Sakura : O**uais!

Sakura se sentais mal. Pendant que Tiffany et les gars faisait "Orphelin" Sakura ce rendit au toilette. Elle se dit à elle même :

**Sakura :** Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ma grande! T'as même pas été capable de lui dire je t'aime! Y'a vraiment de quoi qui tourne par rond! Et il y a Phillipe! Phillipe! Y me rend dingue comme Lionel au début j'y comprend plus rien!

**Lionel** (il a tout entendu) Phillipe! Ce petit con attend que je l'attrape! Il va voir ce que ça va lui coûté!

**Sakura :** Hey! je t'interdis de lui faire quoi que ce soit!

**Lionel:** Il drague MA copine!

**Sakura:** Uno : il ne me drague pas! Secondo : je ne t'appartiens pas! Mais de quel droit parles-tu ainsi Lionel Li!

**Lionel:** Tu es mienne Sakura! Tu es ma copine et je n'accepte pas que tu fréquente d'autres garçons!

**Sakura:** Que fais-tu d'Anthony et d'Ivan?

**Lionel:** Eux c'est pas pareil, ils sont déjà prit!

**Sakura:** Alors là je ne le prend pas Lionel! J'ai le droit de voir qui je veux et quand je veux!

**Lionel:** Ho pas tant que tu seras avec moi! Y'en est pas question!

**Sakura:** Très bien tu l'auras voulu! Je romp!

Sakura quitta la salle de bain en bousculant Tiffany et Anthony qui étaient dans le cadre de la porte alerté par les cris de rages. Lionel avais la bouche ouverte de surprise il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle le quitterais aussi facilement! Et puis tant pis, elle en aimait un autre! Il survivrait! Sakura resta chez Tiffany toute la fin de semaine car il fallait bien qu'elle pratique. Le lundi matin elle parti de chez Tiffany plus tôt que tout le monde. Elle voulais parlé à Phillipe. Arrivé au Lycée elle fila droit a la case de Phillipe et fut heureuse de le trouver là.

**Phillipe:** Sakura? Ça va? Tu as l'air toute essoufflé!

Il n'u pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre car elle l'attrapa par la cravate de son uniforme, l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa. Heureusement pour elle il ne la repoussa pas bien au contraire il renforça leur étreinte et donna plus de profondeur à leur baiser. Après quelques minutes qui parurent des secondes ils se lâchèrent et Sakura dit:

**Sakura** Je t'aime Phillipe!

**Phillipe:** Tu n'étais pas avec Lionel?

**Sakura:** C'est du passé nous avons rompu! il étais trop possessif!

**Phillipe:** Bien...

Et ils reprirent de plus belle. Mais soudain ils furent séparé violemment. Sakura fut projeté par terre et se frappa la tête mais ce qu'elle vit la fit devenir rouge de rage! Lionel s'apprêtais à frapper Phillipe. Mais il n'u pas le temps de rien faire que Sakura lui retenait déja le point avec une poigne de fer que l'on ne lui connaissait pas! Elle dit:

**Sakura:** Li! Non d'un chien lâche-le! Je ne suis plus ta blonde j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux! Si tu lui touche ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux je jure que je t'éclate la tête! Et tu sais que j'en suis capable!

**Lionel:** Saki écarte toi! Et laisse moi lui réglé son compte!

**Sakura:** Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi, à l'avenir c'est Kinomoto mon nom pour toi et rien d'autre et bordel lâche-le!

Lionel lâcha Phillipe. Sakura et lui partirent en cours, main dans la main, laissant Lionel là. Pendant leur cours de Gym, Sakura se confondit en excuse à Phillipe de la conduite de Lionel et lui la rassura avec un petit baisé que ce n'était rien. Lionel,qui était dans leur cours, bouillait de rage en les voyant tout les deux. Enfin les jours passèrent et déja ils étaient à une demi heure du show. Les costumes enfilé, le maquillage et les coiffures fini ils n'avais plus qu'a attendre la musique.

_nda: Bon pour ce qui suis c'est plutot dificile a expliquer étant donné que c'est un opéra rock et que je ne peux pas décrire les danses . Pour tout ceux qui habite le Québec et qui connaissent Phénomia, émission qui passait sur les ondes de Vrak tv, sa va être plus facile d'imaginé étant donné que vous avez sûrement vus les émission et le show final. Mais pour ceux qui ne connaissent absolument pas Phénomia allez sur le site: _www.vrak.tv _et chercher la parti sur Phénomia. La-dessus vous avez les costumes, sûrement des photso du décore et les mélodies ainsi que les paroles de chansons. En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous!_

La demie heure passa hyper vite. Déjà les 9 Phénomia faisaientt leur entré sur la scène. La musique commença et les 9 jeunes commencèrent à chanter la chansons Ensemble.

**_Ensemble_**

Chœur : 

Sœurs et frères de sang

Uniques et unis

Des liens si puissants

Créent une synergie

Ensemble on voit grand

Ensemble on survit

On aura cent ans

Ce sera encore ainsi!

**Emy**(sakura) :

J'suis Emy, j'ai appris

À suivre mon instinct

Je cherche l'harmonie

J'ai le cœur sur la main

**Ioan**(Lionel) :

Yo man, j'suis Ioan

Leader de la gang

La force et l'esprit

Mission accomplie!

**Paco**(Anthony) :

Je m'appelle Paco 

J'suis l'oiseau rebelle

Un sombre corbeau

Qui a du plomb dans l'aile

**Malen**(Stéphanie) :

Mon nom est Malen

Méfiante mais fière

Y'a rien qui me freine

J'ai du caractère!

Chœur : 

Sœurs et frères de sang

Uniques et unis

Des liens si puissants

Créent une synergie

Ensemble on voit grand

Ensemble on survit

On aura cent ans

Ce sera encore ainsi!

**Angéla**(Sonia) et **Océane**(Tiffany) :

J'm'appelle Angéla

Et moi Océane

On s'complète elle et moi

On déconne, on ricane

**Hori**(Yvan) :

H-O-R-I, Hori

J'suis la bombe, l'énergie

Qui rassemble les gens

J'ai l'moral en tout temps

**Nina**(Sandrine) :

J'préfère prévenir

Mon nom est Nina

Tom boy dure à cuire

Toujours prête au combat

Chœur : 

Sœurs et frères de sang

Uniques et unis

Des liens si puissants

Créent une synergie

Ensemble on voit grand

Ensemble on survit

On aura cent ans

Ce sera encore ainsi!

Armés pour la vie

Ensemble on s'entraîne

Ensemble on s'déchaîne

Armés, insoumis

Ensemble on conspire

Ensemble construire

Un empire qui nous ressemble

L'avenir on le bâtit ensemble

Sœurs et frères de sang

Uniques et unis

Des liens si puissants

Créent une synergie

Ensemble on voit grand

Ensemble on survit

On aura cent ans

Ce sera encore ainsi!

Un pacte de sang

Nous lie pour la vie

Des liens si puissants

Créent une synergie

Ensemble on voit grand

Ensemble on voit loin

Y'a plus de frontières

L'avenir est dans nos mains!

La musique s'éteint, les lumières aussi. Un seul spot reste allumé. Il est braquer sur **Phen**(Phillipe). On voit le jeune homme en béquille(Phen ayant handicape à la jambe gauche). Il danse et tourne sur lui-même mais tout d'un coup il tombe par terre et n'est pas capable de se relever alors, par frustration, il envoi ses béquille voler à l'autre bout et se laisse tombé à plat ventre, il enfouie sa tête dans ses bras. Soudain une douce mélodie commence et Phen voix apparaître la déesse **Loula**(Tiffany), la déesse de la lumière. Celle-ci entonne la chansons suivante :

**_Chercher la Lumière_**

Je suis venu à ton secours

J'ai l'antidote à la misère

Après la nuit renaît le jour

La réponse est dans la lumière

En toi tu trouveras l'espoir

En toi commence un monde meilleur

Il faut chasser tes idées noires

Qui sème le doute récolte la douleur

Il faut chercher la lumière

Cachée en chacun de nous

On a une mission sur la terre

On a tous un rendez-vous

Il faut chercher la lumière

Cette force au fond de toi

Qui te rend extraordinaire

Qui toujours te restera

Il n'y a plus de vie sur la terre

Y'a que le vent, y'a que l'hiver

Six pieds sous terre les gens se terrent

Comme il est sombre votre univers

Il faut chercher la lumière

Cachée en chacun de nous

On a une mission sur la terre

On a tous un rendez-vous

Il faut chercher la lumière

Cette force au fond de toi

Qui te rend extraordinaire

Qui toujours te restera

Que revienne le soleil

Que revienne la vie sur terre

Suis ma voix, suis mes conseils

L'avenir est dans la lumière

Il faut chercher la lumière

Après la chanson la déesse disparait et Phen se relève et fonce chez les Phénomia leur annoncer qu'il est le 9ième élément. Pendant ce temps chez les Phénomia, Paco, Malen, Ioan, Hori, Angéla et Océane s'amusent en dansant. Mais soudain l'alarme résonne et annonce qu'il y a un intrus chez eux. Alors la chansons l'heure de vérité commence.

**_L'heure de vérité_**

Chœur :

Attention, c'est le signal

Attention, y'a un intrus

Capturons cet animal

Bloquez toutes les issues

Au repère des Phénomia

On ne veut pas d'invités

Prêts pour une guérilla

Voici l'heure de vérité

**Phen** :

J'ai reçu un message, l'appel de la lumière

Écoutez-moi avant d'jeter la première pierre

J'suis l'élément manquant, celui qu'vous attendiez

J'vous raconte pas d'histoire, c'est la vérité!

Chœur :

T'es faible de corps, t'es faible d'esprit

Il n'y a rien qui nous unit!

**Phen** :

J'ai jamais demandé d'être le neuvième élu

Nos destinées sont liées sans même l'avoir voulu

On est rien un sans l'autre, nous devons nous unir

Pour que brille le soleil sur notre avenir

Sans vous, j'suis rien

Sans moi, j'vous plains

L'union fait la force

Tout seul, ça se corse

Sans vous, j'suis rien

J'vous tends la main

L'heure de vérité est arrivée!

Chœur :

On est des êtres forts, des êtres fiers

Retourne donc dans ta misère!

**Phen** :

La terre est en danger, nous avons peu de temps

Si on échoue, faudra attendre encore mille ans

Pour la prochaine éclipse, pour les prochains sauveurs

On a deux jours pour sauver l'monde et notre honneur

Sans vous, j'suis rien

Sans moi, j'vous plains

L'union fait la force

Tout seul ça se corse

Sans vous, j'suis rien

J'vous tends la main

L'heure de vérité est arrivée!

Phen quitte les Phénomia qui ne le croit pas avant qu'ils ne lui fassent regretté. Alors seul Phen commence a chanté Loin d'ici sans ce douté qu'il est observé.

_**Loin d'ici**_

**Phen** :

Toujours pointé du doigt

Toujours à l'écart

Je veux m'en aller loin d'ici

On se moque de moi

Je fais bande à part

Je veux m'en aller loin, loin

Toujours cette impression

D'être un mouton noir

Je veux m'en aller loin d'ici

Mon corps est ma prison

Mes barreaux: vos regards

Je veux m'en aller loin, loin

Ailleurs, j'irai

Ailleurs, j'aurai la paix et le respect

Qu'ici j'n'aurai jamais

Ailleurs, j'irai

Ailleurs, j'aurai le sentiment

Que le meilleur m'attend

Isolé en tout temps

Je fais le serment

De m'en aller loin d'ici

Je lance des S.O.S

Que personne n'entend

Il faut m'en aller loin, loin

Loin d'ici, loin d'ici, loin d'ici

L'espoir chassera mes idées noires

Ailleurs, j'irai

Ailleurs, j'aurai la paix et le respect

Qu'ici j'n'aurai jamais

Ailleurs, j'irai

Ailleurs, j'aurai le sentiment

Que le meilleur m'attend

**Emy** :

Je n't'aurais jamais cru

Mais j'avoue, j'ai tout vu

**Phen** :

Je veux m'en aller loin d'ici

**Emy**:

S'ils ne veulent pas me croire

Avec toi, je pars

Les deux :

On s'en ira loin, loin

Ailleurs, j'irai

Ailleurs, j'aurai la paix et le respect

Qu'ici j'n'aurai jamais

Ailleurs, j'irai

Ailleurs, j'aurai le sentiment

**Emy** :

Que le meilleur t'attend

La chanson se termine mais tout d'un coup tout s'éteint, tout disparaît. Il ne reste que Sakura et Serena. Elles sont loin l'une de l'autre mais grâce à leurs pouvoirs elles se rejoignent très vite.

**Serena** : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

**Sakura** : Oh non elle va pas me refaire ce coup la!

**Serena** : Qui ça?

**Sakura** : Dark, la carte des ténèbres. À l'époque elle m'avait fait le même coup sauf qu'on jouait la belle au bois dormant et j'étais le prince et Lionel la princesse!

**Serena** : Lionel la princesse? Non sérieusement ça doit être elle et comment tu l'as battus?

**Sakura** : J'te montrerai les vidéos de la pièce qu'a fait Tiff. Mais tu as raison plus sérieusement la dernière fois j'ai utilisé Light le contraire de Dark (logique!) pour la battre. Light étais logé en mon cœur ça se pourrait que…REGARDE!

**Serena** : Mais quoi?

**Sakura** : Là-bas!

**Serena** : Mais c'est…Mais c'est Darien et Lionel!

**Sakura** : Vient!

Serena se transforma en Sailor Moon et Sakura transforma son sceptre et elle partirent a courir vers les deux gars. Mais elle furent bientôt bloquer par une carte.

**Carte :** Ah ah! Vous voilà! Je suis Bad, la carte du mal. Si vous voulez libérer vos copains…

**Sakura :** Li n'est pas mon copain!

**Bad :** Peu importe! Si vous voulez les libérer et capturer Dark il faudra me battre mais malheureusement pour vous, aucune de vos cartes et aucun de vos petits trucs magique ne marche contre moi! Ah ah ah!

**Sailor Moon :** Merde! on est mal barré!

**Sakura :** Réfléchit! Quand je me suis battu contre Dark, aucune de mes cartes n'avaient d'effet sur elle il n'y a eu que son contraire pour la battre alors peut-être que sa s'avère être pareil pour Bad. Donc le contraire du mal…

**Sailor Moon :** Le bien! Good!

Sur ses mots une lumière intense mais brève apparue et s'éteignit tout de suite pour laisser paraître une jeune femme qui était en fin de compte une carte. Elle dit :

**Carte :** Bravo les filles. Je suis Good et j'étais cachée en Serena en attendant l'heure de vérité. Maintenant Sakura donne moi un ordre et je vais t'obéir et en passant Light est encore cacher en toi!

**Sakura :** Merci du tuyau. Maintenant Good attaque et bat mon ennemi et garde le prisonnier jusqu'à ce que je vous capture! C'est un ordre.

La carte fonça sur Bad. Un combat bref mais sans merci s'engagea. Il fut vite remporté par Good. Alors sans perdre de temps. Sailor Moon libéra les gars et Sakura leur demanda :

**Sakura :** Ça va les gars?

**Darien :** Moi ça feel!

**Lionel :** Euh…je croit que sa va.

**Sakura :** Bien

**Lionel :** T'es encore frustré contre moi?

**Sakura :** Oui et non.

**Lionel :** Oui mais ça te dirait de reprendre

**Sakura :** Ha ça non! Alors là t'es trop jaloux mais si tu veux on peut redevenir amis!

**Lionel :** Ouin ça me va! (ils se serrèrent la main)

**Sailor Moon :** Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais y reste encore Dark!

**Sakura :** Ouais c'est vrai! Carte de la lumière qui est en moi je te somme d'apparaître! Viens moi en aide et combat Dark!

Un vif faisceau lumineux sorti de Sakura et fonça vers un point sans but dans l'espace environnant. Ce point était en vérité le point sensible de Dark. Après l'attaque de Light on entendit :

**Dark :** Arg! Tu m'as eu Sakura! Capture nous maintenant et bonne chance de notre par pour le jugement final!

**Sakura :** Cartes du malheur! Reprenez vos formes originales! C'est moi Sakura qui vous en donne l'ordre.

Dark et Light étaient identique à celle du jeu de Clow. Good était une jolie dame au cheveux long et habiller d'une belle petite jupe et du jolie haut très banal. Tandis que Dark avais les cheveux court et étais vêtu de pantalon et d'un sweat shirt. À peine eut-elle le temps de les regarder qu'elle et les autres se retrouvaient à leur place respective dans la salle. Sauf que le temps avait continuer sans eux car l'opéra rock était rendu à la chanson Orphelin soit l'avant dernière chanson du show. Alors Sakura regarda des coulisses, Tiffany (Océane), Anthony (Paco), Stéphanie (Malen), Sandrine (Nina), Sonia (Angéla) et Ivan (Hori) faire Orphelin.

**_Orphelin _**

**Angéla :**

J'ai toujours cru en nous

En notre destin

On a tous les atouts

Pour arriver à nos fins

**Océane :**

Les uns sans les autres

L'avenir est incertain

On est que des apôtres

Qui ne croient plus au même saint…

**Hori :**

Entre nous le courant

Ne passe plus comme avant

On est devenu méfiant

On a le mors aux dent

**Nina :**

Le temps joue contre nous

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

Levez-vous! Secouez-vous!

Car demain se joue maintenant

**Tous :**

Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive?

Y'a plus rien qui nous tient

Tous à la dérive

On est tous orphelins

Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive?

On n'sait plus c'qu'on devient

Tous à la dérive

On est tous orphelins

**Paco :**

Qu'est-ce qui s'passe entre nous?

Y'a du mauvais sang

On laisse un p'tit voyou

Défaire tous nos plans

**Malen :**

Je ne sais plus en qui croire

Ça devient malsain

J'vois du blanc, j'broie du noir

J'sais plus à quel clan j'appartiens…

**Paco :**

Sans guide, mais qui décide?

Qui a les reins assez solides?

Angéla et Océanne :

Sans guide, mais qui décide?

Qui a les reins assez solides?

**Malen :**

Convives à la dérive

Si on passait à l'offensive!

Nina et Hori :

Convives à la dérive

On veut passer à l'offensive!

Après les 9 Phénomia entamèrent la dernière version de Phénomia et bientôt, après déjà le show était fini. Sakura et Lionel annoncèrent aux autres qu'ils s'étaient réconcilier et Serena expliqua aux autres ce qui s'était passé. Tiffany fondit quasiment en larme car elle n'avait pas pu filmé. Tant qu'à Sakura elle du raconté toute son histoire à Philipe car il était arrivé au début de l'histoire de Serena et avais tout entendu. En tout cas, Serena et sa gang, Sakura et sa gang plus Philipe partirent tous fêter en ville toute la nuit. Tous avaient retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre mais cette équilibre allait être brisé le lendemain par une lettre provenant de Hong Kong qui allait bouleversé la vit de Sakura et Lionel et en plus Sakura allait apprendre le lourd secret de Philipe. Comment tous vont réagir à tout ça? Vous le verrez bientôt!


	20. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 : Vérité**

Le lendemain de l'opéra Rock, Sakura, Phillipe, Lionel, Anthony, Tiffany et Serena avaient dormit chez Darien. Les filles furent réveillées vers 10h par les rires des garçons. Il s'avéra que les gars c'étais réveiller en premier et quasiment tous en même temps et qu'ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance avec Phillipe. Les filles, sans faire de bruit, allèrent par le couloir espionné ce que les gars disaient. Alors toutes adossées au mur elles entendirent les gars :

**Darien** : En tout cas Phillipe, t'es surper Smatt! Sakura et toi faite un superbe couple! Hein les gars!

**Anthony** : Ouais ma petite Sakura à l'air heureuse avec toi!

**Lionel** : Ouin bon j'avoue t'es un mec super et Saki pouvait pas rêvé mieux!

**Phillipe** : Merci les mecs! Mais Anthony pourquoi tu apelles Sakura ma petite Sakura?

**Anthony** : Hey bien la période où elle a transformé les cartes a été éprouvante et bien que dans cette histoire c'était moi le méchant ça nous a extrêmement lié d'autant plus que Sakura est la réincarnation de la petite sœur de Clow, la seule autre personne à être capable d'utilisé les cartes. C'est pour cette raison que Clow l'a choisi et aussi la sœur de Clow ce nommais Syaoran(je sais c'est un nom de gars mais je le trouve super cool) Sakura Read. En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que Sakura et moi sommes en quelque sorte frère et sœur et a cause de la parti de Clow qui est en moi, ça me fais l'appeler comme Clow appelait sa sœur .Et j'avoue que ce nom lui va a ravir!

(Les filles sortent de leur cachette)

**Sakura** : Arrêtez-vous, vous allez me faire pleuré! Lol ! que vous êtes mignons tout les 4 lol!

**Les gars** : Sakura!

**Phillipe** : Vous n'étiez pas coucher?

**Lionel** : Depuis quand nous espionnez-vous?

**Sakura** : Bah sa fait une 10ène de minutes qu'on est réveiller! Ce qui, soit-dit-en-passant, est votre faute car vous riez vraiment très fort! Et bon quand on a entendu ce que vous disiez a Phillipe, j'ai voulu le savoir!

**Serena** : En tout cas y a tu quelqu'un qui vient manger parce que je meure de faim!

**Sakura** et **Lionel** : Ventre sur patte!

**Serena** : Hey! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?

**Sakura** : Tu m'as fait pensé à mon gardien! Le plus grand gourmand au monde!

**Tous** : Ha ha ha!

Le déjeuner se passa très bien et surtout dans la bonne humeur. Pour le reste de la journée Tous les couples se séparèrent et partir chacun de leur côté pour une sortie en amoureux. Lionel lui fila a l'aéroport pour accueillir sa sœur Mélodie qui venait lui apporté une lettre de la part de sa mère. Mélodie ne faisait vraiment que passé car dès qu'elle eu remit a Lionel la lettre de leur mère elle prit un autre avion pour Hong Kong. Le soir après le souper Lionel avais donné rendez-vous à Sakura au parc car selon sa sœur la lettre la concernait autant que lui. À 19 heures précise Lionel et Sakura se retrouvèrent au parc.

**Sakura** : Alors Lionel pourquoi m'as-tu dit de venir ici?

**Lionel** : Ma mère m' envoyé une lettre par le billet de ma sœur Mélodie qui m'a dit que cette lettre te concernait et que tu devais en prendre connaissance en même temps que moi alors voilà!

**Sakura** : Allez, donne moi ça je vais lire!

Lionel lui donna la lettre et elle commença :

**Sakura** : « Mes chers enfants,

Je vous écrit cette lettre car je vous juge assez vieux pour connaître la vérité. La raison pour laquel je m'opposait farouchement a ce que vous sortiez ensemble est simple : vous êtes frère et sœur. En fait Lionel, ton père n'est pas mort. C'est ce que j'ai apprit il y a quelques années quand je me suis rendu au Japon. Je l'ai rencontré dans une rue de Tomoéda. Il m'a expliquer que lorsque l'avion a sauté(on va dire que le père de Lionel est mort dans un accident d'avion) nous avons tous cru qu'il était mort. Mais en fait c'étais le seul survivant. Il ne nous a pas fait signe de vie pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il étais Amnésique. Il ce souvenait de son nom, de son métier, etc mais tout ses souvenirs avec sa famille avais été effacer. C'est comme s'il ne nous avais jamais connue. Puis il rencontra une jeune femme du nom de Nathalie. Il en tomba éperdument amoureux. Mais leur relation n'étais pas bien vue du fait que Nathalie avait un petit garçon de 6 mois lorsque ton père la rencontra et elle avait 16 ans. Les années passèrent et Nathalie eu une petite fille : Sakura. Lorsque j'ai revu ton père, mon fils, il était avec son fils de 10 ans et sa petite fleur de cerisier qui n'avait que 5 ans et toi tu étais avec moi. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de cela car vous étiez trop jeune mais vous vous entendiez déjà a merveille! Nous avons convenue, Dominique et moi, que je vous dirait la vérité lorsque je jugerais que vous auriez l'âge. Maintenant je vous le dit Sakura ton père est aussi le père de Lionel et tu as 4 sœur et toi mon fils c'est la même chose et tu as 1 frère et s'il te plaît fait donc un peu d'effort pour t'entendre avec!

Au revoir mes enfants, Yelan »

La lettre tomba sur le sol. Ce que Sakura ne tarda pas à faire elle aussi. Elle s'évanouie donc mais fut heureusement rattrapé par Lionel. Après quelques minutes elle se réveilla et dit :

**Sakura** : C'est incroyable! On est frère et sœur! Et dire qu'on a sorti ensemble! Ça fait peur!

**Lionel** : ouais t'as raison! Ha l'horreur! J'ai Thomas comme frère!

**Sakura** : Hey! Tu pense à moi! J'ai maintenant 4 sœurs et deux frères!

Les deux partirent à rire. Ils étaient, certes, ébranlés mais l'important c'est qu'il le prenait bien! Sakura décida d'aller raconté immédiatement tout cela aux autres et Lionel en profita pour la raccompagner. Alors ils se promenèrent un peu dans le parc en discutant et en riant. Pour ceux qui ne les connaissait pas ou pas très bien on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient recommencé a sortir ensemble. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Phillipe cru, car ce soir même il avait décidé d'allé voir Sakura et avait eu envie d'allé dans le parc et malheureusement il les avait vue ensemble Lionel tenant Sakura par la taille. Pour Lionel et Sakura ce geste étais purement fraternelle mais Phillipe ne l'avait pas perçu ainsi. Un changement s'opéra chez Phillipe et de grandes ailes blanche l'entourèrent(comme quand Yué et Kéro reprennent leur forme originel) et il se transforma. Maintenant Phillipe avait les cheveux long et tressé et étais vêtu comme la carte du temps (des cartes de Sakura) sauf que les vêtement de Phillipe était blanc et bleu pâle. A l'évidence, Phillipe Touzel était en vérité une carte. Apparemment aveuglé par ses sentiment Sakura n'avais pas fait attention à l'aura qu'il dégageais depuis le début. Après un dernier regard vers sa douce la carte fila. Un peu plus tard Sakura et Lionel arrivèrent chez-elle et Sakura se précipita vers le téléphone et appela Tiffany.

**Tiff** : Oui allô! Qui-est-ce?

**Sakura** : Allô Tiff, c'est moi, tu ne devineras jamais quoi!

**Tiff** : Non quoi!

**Sakura** : Moi et Lionel, on est frère et sœur!

**Tiff** : Non! Vraiment? Mais c'est impossible!

**Sakura** : Mais oui, c'est vrai! Je te montrerai la lettre si tu ne me crois pas.

**Tiff** : Quelle lettre?

**Sakura** : Laisse tombé, on s'en vient chez toi!

Sakura raccrocha le combiné et elle parti en compagnie de Lionel chez Tiffany. Arrivé, les deux nouveaux frère et sœur sonnèrent et Tiffany vint leur ouvrir. Elle les laissa entré, puis ils montèrent à sa chambre.

**Tiffany** : Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire?

**Sakura** : Tient, lis ça tu le sauras!

Elle lui tendit la lettre que Tiffany s'empressa de lire! Quand elle eu finit, elle se laissa tomba sur son fauteuil. Tiffany les dévisagea tous les deux et dit :

**Tiffany**: Alors, vous êtes vraiment frère et sœur? Qui l'aurait cru!

**Lionel** : Sûrement pas moi en tout cas!

Ils partirent tous à rire mais une petite peluche sortit de nul part, Kéro.

**Kéro** : Quoi, le morveux est ton frère Sakura! Non, c'est pas vrai, je suis certain qu'il y a une carte en-dessous de ça!

**Sakura** : Mais pourquoi tu ne le crois pas! Kéro, c'est pourtant vrai, on a reçu une lettre de la mère de Lionel!

**Kéro** : Non Non Non, je ne veux pas croire ça!

Mais au moment où Sakura et Lionel allaient répliqué, le téléphone sonna. C'était Anthony qui avait drôlement l'air affolé. Tiffany passa le combiné à Sakura qui du l'éloigné tellement Anthony criait fort.

**Anthony** : Sakura, la dernière carte! La dernière carte!

**Sakura** : Anthony calme toi, j'y comprend rien moi! Merde, explique toi!

**Anthony** : Désolé Sakura la dernière carte t'attend au parc du Roi pingouin. Et t'es mieux de bien te tenir parce que tu vas faire un méchant saut!

**Sakura** : Ok! J'apelle Serena et le reste de la gang des Sailors puis on s'en vient avec Lionel et Tiffany.

**Anthony** : Laissez faire les sailors, elles sont déjà avec moi. Faites vite!

Sakura raccrocha le combiné et regarda les autres sans rien dire.

**Lionel** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura, réponds moi!

**Tiff** : Hé ho, Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il ya?

**Sakura** : La dernière carte, elle m'attend au Parc du Roi pingouin.

**Tiff** : Super! Tient Sakura, va mettre sa!

**Sakura** : Oh non encore un costume!

**Tiff** : Arrête de chialer et file te changer, on a pas toute la nuit!

**Saki** : Bon ok!

Sakura fila ce changer. Quand elle revint Kérobéros, qui avait reprit sa forme originel et Lionel siflèrent d'admiration. Sakura étais magnifique! Elle portait une petite jupe style uniforme de lycée privé carotté rouge et noir assez sexy (assez pour faire regretté a Lionel d'être son frère lol :p), elle avait de longue bottes blanche a semelle compensée qui lui montais plus haut que les genoux. Elle portais un top sans manche a bretelle large. À l'avant du top il y avais un col en V qui étais décolleté juste assez pour faire baver Lionel. Le top était blanc mais avait un lion doré avec une armure argenté sur le devant (vous aurez deviné à qui je fait référence). Le tout accompagné de deux superbes ceintures à stodes. Sakura avais remonté ses cheveux en une queue de cheval avec deux petite mèches qui lui tombaient dans le visage. Quand Sakura remarqua que Kérobéros et Lionel avais la gueule grande ouverte elle leur dit :

**Sakura** : arrêtez de baver! Vous avez pas honte? Kéro toi qui est mon gardien et toi mon cher frère! Franchement!

Et elle parti a rire devant l'air ahuri de ses amis. Elle fut vite rejoint par Lionel car c'est évidemment du fait que Sakura est appeler Lionel « mon cher frère » qui les a surpris! Kérobéros ramena tout le monde à la surface et ils décolèrent pour le parc. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils découvrirent les Sailors et Tuxédo Masquer en train de discuté avec la carte qui était en vérité Phillipe. Sakura n'en revenait pas! Elle et les autres arrivèrent a leur hauteur et elle dit :

**Sakura** : C'est quoi la joke là?

**Carte** : Je suis Vérité. La dernière carte du jeu des cartes du malheur. Je suis aussi le gardien du livre j'aurai dû être à tes côtés tout le long mais Severus m'avais emmuré dans ma forme d'emprunt qui est Phillipe Touzel.

**Sakura**:Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai! Je suis vraiment la pire des malchanceuses en amour! En premier je tombe amoureux de la forme d'emprunt de mon gardien Yué, ensuite je tombe amoureuse d'un gars qui s'avère être mon frère! Et maintenant que je croyais avoir enfin trouvé l'amour le mec en question est une carte du malheur et aussi le gardien du livre! Y'en a marre!

Nouvelle vague de surprise prit la gang. Sakura déclara :

**Sakura** : J'en ait marre bordel! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore comprit Lionel et moi sommes frère et sœur parce que mon père s'avère être aussi le sien! Maintenant vérité dit moi y a-t-il un moyen de te capturé et de me laissé Phillipe?

**Vérité** : Pas que je sache…

**Sakura** : Moi je sais comment! …

Mais au moment où elle allait dire sa phrase, Vérité l'arrêta.

**Vérité** : Lionel est ton frère?

**Lionel** : Oui, nous avons reçu une lettre de ma mère nous expliquant tout.

**Vérité** : Avez-vous cette lettre avec vous?

**Sakura** et **Lionel** : Euh…

**Tiffany** : Oui, c'est moi qui l'a! Voilà!

Dit-elle en donnant la lettre à Vérité.

**Vérité** : C'est bien ce que je croyais. Cette lettre, elle ne vient pas de ta mère Lionel.

**Lionel** : Comment ça? C'est ma sœur qui a fait un allé retour en avion pour me la donné.

**Vérité** : Non, oui, ta sœur te l'as donné, mais ta mère a exactement écrit ce que Severus lui dictait…

**Sailor Moon** : Severus a possédé le corps de la mère de Lionel pour qu'elle écrive ce qu'il voulait, ensuite, il a prit possession du corps de sa sœur pour qu'elle lui apporte en main propre. Comme dans le temps de Queen Beryl.

**Sailor Mercure** : C'est vrai, exactement pareil comme avec Queen Beryl, t'as raison Sailor Moon.

**Sakura** baissant les bras : Alors, nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur! Vraiment, je suis perdue là!

**Luna** : Il n'y a pas de quoi être si perdue que ça, Vérité dit la vérité, comme son nom le dit. Elle ne peut pas faire revenir Philippe et si elle le dit c'est également vrai pour la lettre, et c'est bien dommage, mais d'un autre côté, Sakura, toi et Lionel, vous alliez si bien ensemble avant cette dispute.

**Tuxedo** : Oui, c'est vrai, pendant que tu le dis, j'y pense, c'est pour ça que nous trouvions que Philippe était tellement gentil.

**Lionel** : En effet. Philippe ne peut pas revenir, même si tu essayais Sakura. Laisse-le ainsi, et capture la carte.

**Vérité** : Si vous voulez le savoir, vous allez être de nouveau ensemble Li et Kinomoto dans peu de temps…

Sakura, un peu déçue de la nouvelle, se releva du choc et prononça l'incantation pour capturé Vérité.

**Sakura** : Carte du Malheur, carte de la Vérité, reprend ta forme originel, c'est moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes de Sakura et celle du malheur qui te l'ordonne!

Et voilà, Sakura avait désormais toutes les cartes du jeu de Clow et ceux du Malheur. Mais Sakura, après toute cette épreuve émotive tomba vite fait endormi, c'est, encore une fois, Lionel qui l'a rattrapa. Les Sailors et Tuxedo reculèrent pour laisser Sakura et ses amis un peu seuls. Ils allèrent se réfugier dans les arbres autours du parc. De là, ils virent tous très bien quand Lionel se pencha sur Sakura et lui déposa un tendre et doux baiser. Ils purent également très bien entendre les mots sortirent de la bouche de Li quand il dit :

**Lionel** : Sakura… Au fond, je suis très heureux que ça se termine ainsi. Je t'aime encore, et t'aimerai toute ma vie.

Puis se penchant, il redonna un petit bisou à sa tendre.

Sakura se réveilla le lendemain soir. Il faisait alors nuit noire dehors mais une petite lumière étais visible dans sa chambre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit son frère endormi au côté d'elle et Lionel qui était affalé sur son bureau. Elle ferma les yeux et ce concentra. Elle su alors qu'Anthony et Tiffany était dans la chambre de Thomas et Darien et Serena dans la chambre de Dominique qui était parti sur un site archéologique pour quelques mois. Il y avais aussi Kéro et Yué(qui étais séparé de mathieu par on-ne-sais-quel-moyen, donc pas par Sakura). Donc sans faire de bruit Sakura, qui était morte de faim, s'extirpa difficilement de sont lit (un gars gars comme son frère à ses côtés) et descendit en bas. Yué et Kéro furent tellement surpris de voir Sakura que Yué en laissa tombé l'assiette qu'il tenait et Kéro hurla comme un fou de bonheur. Quand tous furent en bas et qu'elle fut capable de calmé Kéro, Sakura dit :

**Sakura** : Et moi qui a fait tout les efforts du monde pour ne réveiller personne!

**Lionel**(la prend par la taille et l'embrassa doucement) : T'es sur que ça va ma puce?

**Sakura** : T'inquiète pas! Tout va comme sur des roulettes! Fatiguer mais ça va!

**Anthony** : Te souviens-tu de ce qui c'est passé hier soir?

**Sakura** : Oui, légèrement.

**Kéro**: De quoi te souviens-tu?

**Sakura** : Je me souviens que j'ai capturé Vérité qui nous a expliqué que la lettre était que mensonge, que Philippe ne pouvait pas revenir…

**Moon** : Et ensuite tu t'es évanoui et Lionel t'a rattrapé, puis il t'a embrassé en te disant qu'il t'aimerait toujours…

**Lionel** : Quoi! Mais non voyons… J'ai pas fait ça moi! Ne l'écoute pas! Hi hi (il est un peu gêné que Sailor moon ait raconté ça)

**Sakura** : Bah alors, si tu ne l'as pas fait hier, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé aussi longtemps, aussi doucement tout à l'heure?

**Lionel** : Ha… D'accord! Et toi, pourquoi tu n'as pas réagis?

**Sakura** : Parce que je…

Elle baissa les yeux un peu gênée puis releva la tête et lui sauta au coup.

**Sakura** : Parce que je t'aime moi aussi!

Puis sans avertir personne, elle l'embrassa mais fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui dit :

**Tiff** : C'est dans la boîte!

**Saki** : Non de dieu! Tu vas pas finir par la lâché cette caméra?

**Tiff** : Jamais!

Ils partirent tous a rire. Ils passèrent une super nuit (il était déjà tard quand ils sont parti capturé Vérité et ils n'étaient pas du tout fatiguer donc ils ont fêté) toute la gang ensemble. Personne ne ce souciait du fait que le jugement final était dans une semaine jour pour jour. Personne sauf, comme toujours, Anthony qui prenait tout sur lui l'inquiétude que les autres n'avaient pas car il avait un mauvais présentiment. Certaines personnes allaient mourir au jugement final et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Anthony. Mais il réussi tout de même à ce faire du fun. La nuit passa et le lendemain tous allèrent au Lycée. Une semaine de repos leur étais accordé avant le grand combat.

**_Que va-t-il arrivé au combat final? Qui va gagné? Qui va mourir? C'est ce que vous allez voir dans le prochain chapitre!_**


	21. Mot de Reba Ryla

**_Mot de Reba!_**

Bon, me voilà! Après quelques temps d'attente, il y a enfin des nouveaux chapitres sur cette fic. Nous en sommes à 18 maintenant et j'espère que vous aimez toujours cette fanfic, elle a été longue à écrire (et toute aussi longue à corrigé). Donc voilà pour vous, les chapitres 17 et 18. J'espère que vous les aimerez et bon... Voilà.

Parlons un peu de la fic, disons euh... Il reste désormais plus que deux chapitres à corriger et à mettre en ligne. Donc, ce qui veut dire que bientôt, l'aventure de ce merveilleux fanfiction crossover va se terminer. Que c'est dommage, car Lily et moi avons eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Mais bon, moi j'ai aussi mes propres fanfic et Lily aussi donc... Chacun de son côté, on fait ce qu'on doit faire.

Dans les prochains chapitres: Le jugement final, et ... La fin! Donc, rester avec nous pour ses deux derniers chapitres qui ne devraient pas tarder à apparaître.

À bientôt ! Clin d'oeil tout le monde ...xx


	22. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 

**Le jugement final!**

La semaine qui séparait nos amis du dernier combat passa très vite en un nombre d'heures incalculable d'entraînement très intensif. Par l'intermédiaire d'un messager, Severus les avait fait prévenir de l'heure et de l'endroit du combat. Donc nous voila le 28 mars au pied de la tour de Tokyo, quelques minutes avant l'heure fatidique. Sakura était très nerveuse ainsi que les Sailors et tout le reste de la gang. Pendant ces heures d'entraînement elle avait entre autre apprit à pouvoir utiliser la carte du bouclier sans que celle-ci ne la diminue de pouvoir. Donc ses amis allaient être protégé et elle pourrait se concentré sur le combat entièrement. Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes, les bruits de la ville s'éteignirent tous d'un coup. Un silence de mort régnait sur Tokyo et ses alentours. Tout aussi soudainement que le silence, un nuage de fumée apparu et un homme s'en écarta. Il était grand, vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête et il dégageait une aura fortement maléfique. Son visage était émacié, ses cheveux noir et gras lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses petits yeux noir les regardaient d'un air malsain et dangereux. Il les considéra un instant puis déclara :

**Severus :** Vous faites une équipe pathétique! Ha ha! Cette histoire sera bientôt terminée je vous le dit!

**Sakura :** Mais qui vous dit que vous allez gagnez? Pensez-vous vraiment qu'on va se laisser faire? Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude si vous voulez mon avis!

**Severus **: Plaisantez tant que vous le pouvez encore!

**Sakura **: C'était pas une plaisanterie! Mais bon quand est-ce qu'on le fait ce combat?

**Severus :** Motivée...bien c'est toujours une victoire plus douce de vaincre des gens si motivé! Ha Ha Ha!

**Sakura : **Mais la victoire est encore plus douce quand on bat des gens si sur d'eux tel que vous Severus!

**Severus : **J'en ai assez de ce bavardage futile et stupide. Par les pouvoirs ténébreux qui mon été conféré, par le chaos et le mal ô âmes perdues dans les ténèbres venez à moi!

Un tournoiement d'âmes perdues se jeta sur Sakura et Sailor Moon. À la dernière minute, sans qu'aucun ne puisse protester, Sakura jeta le bouclier sur tous leurs amis les coupant ainsi définitivement du combat mais aussi exposa Sakura et Sailor Moon à l'attaque des âmes perdues. Le choc fut d'une telle puissance que les filles furent projetées à 10 mètres de là. Severus en profita pour jeter le même sort vers les autres mais cela n'eu aucun effet. Sailor Moon et Sakura se remirent très vite sur pied et sans perdre de temps Sakura fit appelle à son sceptre et à ses cartes :

**Sakura : **Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te somme d'apparaître au nom du pacte sacré moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes je te l'ordonne! Earth, Wind, Fiery, Woody, Tunder, Power et Mist alliez vous et attaquez mon ennemie c'est moi votre maîtresse qui vous l'ordonne!

Les cartes s'allièrent et frappèrent Severus de plein fouet et la encore l'impacte fut terrible. Et encore Severus répliqua avec un sortilège plus puissant encore. Cette fois les filles ne furent pas expulsées à l'autre bout de la ville mais d'innombrable fouet invisible lacérèrent leurs peau. Les filles hurlaient de douleurs et les autres hurlaient de terreur. Si Severus n'avait pas endormi la ville entière, tous les habitants de Tokyo auraient été réveiller par ces cris terribles. Et encore les filles répliquèrent et encore Severus fit de même. Le combat dura ainsi plus de 4 heures d'affilé. Il était maintenant 2 heure du matin et Sakura et Sailor Moon saignaient toutes deux abondamment de plusieurs endroits et à cause de ces nombreuses blessures les filles commençaient à être sérieusement fatiguées. Tuxedo, Lionel, Anthony, Tiffany et les Sailors les imploraient de les laisser venir à leur aide mais Sakura s'opposait obstinément à cela. Après avoir lancé une nouvelle attaque qui est chaque fois de plus en plus faible Sakura déclara :

**Sakura : **J'en ai assez de ce foutu combat!

**Severus : **T'avouerais-tu vaincu?

**Sailor Moon :** Jamais! Jamais nous nous avouerons vaincu hein Sakura!

**Sakura** avec un sourire en coin Jamais! Mais par contre je suis tannée de me battre et je commence à avoir mal partout! Alors, j'ai une petite surprise que je gardais en réserve juste pour vous Severus!

**Severus : **Ah bon! Et bien moi aussi j'ai une petite surprise pour vous!

_(nda : Sakura et Severus vont incanter et lancer leur sort tout deux en même temps mais je vais mettre leur parle une à la suite de l'autre puisse que je peux pas faire autrement!)_

**Sakura : **Par la lune, le soleil et l'étoile, Par Clow Read, Sailor Moon et Moi-même, Au nom de mes gardiens et de mes amis. Au nom du peuple de la terre. Je t'ordonne à toi, la carte interdite, à toi la carte de la mort, de faire votre oeuvre au nom de vos créateurs obéissez, Pour et en mon nom attaquez cet homme qui salit le nom de Clow, allez et étendez votre pouvoir sur Severus !

**Severus : **Par toutes les forces à ma solde, au nom de moi et du mal, je vous ordonne à vous tous démons de l'enfer d'attaquer! Tuez ces deux jeunes femmes!

D'une part on vit une créature décharnée et encagoulée s'élever tranquillement. Cette créature gelait le cœur de tout ceux présents se nourrissant de la joie des êtres vivants _(Dans le fond c'est la même affaire qu'un détraqueur dans Harry Potter)_ La sinistre créature se dirigea soudain à une vitesse faramineuse vers Severus. De l'autre part, un démon tout aussi hideux que l'autre créature s'éleva et fonça vers Sakura et Sailor Moon. Le choc entre les créatures et les combattants fut titanesque. On entendit trois cris distinct mais personne ne pouvait voir l'issue de cette attaque car un épais nuage de fumée noir ébène se souleva. Soudain, le bouclier céda et les autres furent libres. Ce qui était sans doute un mauvais présage…

* * *

_**NDA: Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Sakura et à Sailor Moon? C'est ce que vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre de notre aventure.**_


	23. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

**Quand la mort frappe dure…**

_Dans le chapitre 19 :_

_On entendit trois cris distinct mais personne ne pouvait voir l'issue de cette attaque car un épais nuage de fumée noir ébène se souleva. Soudain, le bouclier céda et les autres furent libres. Ce qui était sans doute un mauvais présage…_

… Lionel, les Sailors, Darien et les autres attendaient, au pieds de la tour de Tokyo, que le nuage qui entourait Sailor Moon et Sakura se disperse. Elles avaient réussi à battre Severus Clow mais avant de mourir il avait utilisé ses dernières force pour attaquer les filles et avait provoqué en les touchant un énorme nuage de fumée. Le nuage grisâtre dispersée on aperçue, coucher sur le sol, sans vie, le corps des deux jeunes femmes. Au même instant, on entendi à des kilomètres à la ronde, le cri déchirant du Grand Fauve du Sceau Sacré face au corps inerte de Sakura, sa pitchoune. Les Sailors étaient horrifiées de voir leur reine et meilleure amie étendu là, sans vie. Tiffany se réfugia dans les bras d'Anthony et éclata en sanglot. Ce dernier, malgré ses efforts pour se retenir de ne pas pleurer, laissa tout de même quelques larmes glisser sur ses joues. Dans cette nuit sans lune, deux cris désespérés fut hurler au même moment par Lionel et Darien.

**Lionel :** SAKURA! NON! PAS TOI, (plus bas) non pas toi! Je t'en supplie, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, ne me laisse pas! Je ne suis rien sans toi!

Puis il se releva et commença à donner des coups de pied et de points dans les poubelles, sur les murs bref dans tout ce qui lui passait sous la mains. Darien lui se pencha sur sa bien aimée et lui murmura :

**Darien :** Serena! Non! Je ne veux pas, non, tu ne peux pas me laisse comme sa! Je…Je taime!

Il se leva et vérifia si elle était bien morte. Il fit de même avec Sakura. Keroberos avait la tête coucher sur le ventre de Sakura comme il faisait souvent quand elle faisait des cauchemars mais cette fois c'est lui qui était en plein cauchemar. Darien declara :

**Darien :** Mes amis je suis, désoler de vous annoncer ça, mais elles sont belle et bien morte. Allez maintenant rentrons avant que l'on nous trouve ici.

**Yué :** Mais que fait t'on de leur corps? Darien : Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de les laissés là sinon nous pourrions être inculper pour leur meurtres! Aller, venez ! Et sur ses mots ils partirent donc dans des directions différente : Les Sailors et Darien vers leur maison à Tokyo, Lionel lui vers son appartement en compagnie de Keroberos, Yue, Tiffany et Anthony. Il était alors 4 heures du matin.

* * *

NDA Reba: Bon, je sais, il est pas très long ce chapitre, mais bon, il y en a 1 ou 2 qui s'en viennent après lui. Au plaisir!


	24. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

**Au Temple Tsukimine**

Une semaine passa. Tiffany et Anthony, allait toujours au lycée mais ça paraissait dans leurs yeux que Sakura leur manquait. Lionel, lui, n'y allait carrément plus! Il était bien trop bouleversé! Kéro n'avait même plus la force de reprendre sa forme de peluche et il ne le voulait pas. C'est sous cette forme que Sakura l'avait vue pour la dernière fois c'est donc sous cette forme qu'il resterait à jamais. Yué lui aussi était encore sous sa forme originel mais depuis la mort de Sakura, il n'avait pas dit le moindre mot. Du côté des Sailor c'était pas la joie, elles ne sortaient plus, ne riaient plus, ne parlaient plus, bref elles ne faisaient plus grand chose sans leur Sailor Moon, leur future reine Sérénité. Et Darien, lui, il avait passé les 6 derniers jours dans leur chambre, celle où il dormait en serrant dans ses bras son amour, Serena. Soudain, Tiffany eu une idée! Pourquoi ne pas se rencontré, les Sailor, les Gardiens et le reste de la gang pour faire le point. Peut-être que ça fera du bien à certain de parler un peu. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous le 1er avril, date d'anniversaire de Sakura, au temple Tsukimine.

**Lionel :** Salut tout le monde.

Dit Lionel sans joie.

**Darien :** Salut. Alors vous en êtes où vous autres?

**Tiffany :** La déprime et ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase car au même moment le ciel devint noir et zébré d'éclair le tout accompagné de coup de tonnerre.

**Tiffany :** Aahhh! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit de retour?

Personne ne répondit à sa question car ils fixaient tous le haut de la voûte d'entrée du temple. Il y avait effectivement de quoi d'intéressant. Dans l'ombre se tenaient deux jeunes femmes élégamment habillée. L'une avait les cheveux court et portait une très belle robe de soirée verte et sexy qui s'ouvrait au devant. La fente remontait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et tellement la robe était longue, elle retombait gracieusement dans le vide. Le haut était décolleté jusque dans le bas du dos et n'avait pas de bretelle. L'inconnue tenait de sa main droite, un très long sceptre rose bonbon surmonté d'une étoile dorée entourée de deux petites ailes. L'autre fille avait de très long cheveux. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche très courte qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et dont le devant de la jupette portait un cercle incrusté d'une étoile dorée entourée de deux ailettes blanche. Sous ce signe, des filament de toutes les couleurs. Ses épaules étaient jaune avec de petites ailes blanches. Par dessus ceci, une très longue cape blanche, qui tout comme la robe de la première inconnue, retombait dans le vide. Cette inconnue tenait, elle aussi, un long sceptre blanc, surmonté d'une boule rose entourée de deux ailes blanches et posé sur cette boule, une étoile blanche scintillante. L'inconnue avait au milieu du front, une jolie étoile dorée.

**Lionel** (épater par la beauté des filles) Qui…qui êtes-vous?

**Première Inconnue **(bin inconnue pour eux) Nous sommes les combattantes de la liberté.

**Deuxième inconnue :** Moi pour la lune

**Première inconnue :** Et moi au nom de mon étoile. Nous combattrons jusqu'a notre fin, pour sauver l'équilibre élémentaire, le yin et le yan. Nous éliminerons le mal, empêcherons le chaos et ce au nom de notre lien sacre L'amitié!

**L'autre inconnue :** Ensemble nous combattrons, Ensemble nous vaincrons, ensemble nous survivrons, ensemble pour toujours nous resterons liées,

**Les deux Inconnues :** Ensemble forever, forever friends, forever the Best.

**Antho, Yué et Kéro :** La prophétie des élues!

**Le reste de la bande :** La quoi?

**Anthony :** C'est une prophétie écrite par Clow. Elle raconte la venu en ce monde des élues du bien. Deux filles qui vont combattre contre le mal pour empêcher celui-ci de régner en maître sur la terre. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Désolé.

**Lionel :** Ce n'est rien, merci.

Puis en ce tournant vers les filles :

**Lionel :** Bon votre prophétie on s'en fou c'est votre nom qu'on veut!

Déclarat-il avec une pointe de menace dans la voix.

**Première Inconnue :** On relax Li! Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Sinon vous seriez tous à terre depuis belle lurette!

**Kero :** c'est ce que tu crois! Là présentement ce n'est pas le moment pour des petites pimbèches comme vous de venir nous emmerder! Vraiment pas le moment! Ma maîtresse viens de mourir et la on est tous pas dans notre assiette alors ne m'énervez pas! grrrrrrrrrrrrr!

**Deuxième Inconnue :** Ah! Ah! Ah! Tu me fais marré Keroberos! Pas toi Saki?

**Première Inconnue :** Hihihi! Oui moi il m'a toujours fait rire Sere.

**Lionel :** Dites avant que je m'énerve, vous allez finir par nous dire quel est votre nom? Saku et Sere sont vos surnoms n'est-ce pas?

**Saku :** Oui et ça ne vous dit rien ça? Vraiment vous êtes pathétiques!

**Tiffany :** Ne nous insulte pas! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses!

**Saku :** Oh que oui je sais à qui je m'adresse et mieux que personne Tiffa! Bon on va arreté de jouer la comédie. Vous ne reconnaissez pas nos aura? D'accord on descend vous voir mais avant…

Elle s'arrêta et recommença à dire :

**Saku :** Dark! Thunder! Storm! Revenez!

Sur ses paroles le ciel redevint bleu et sans nuage. Les deux jeunes femmes sautèrent en bas et se fut Yué qui parla le premier. Les autres sursautèrent car Yué n'était pas très bavard depuis la mort de Sakura.

**Yué :** Sakura! Tu n'es pas morte! Je suis si content!

Et il la prit dans ses bras!

**Sakura :** Yué!

Dit-elle en riant.

**Sakura :** Repose- moi s.v.p!

Puis en essayant de redevenir sérieuse ce qui fut difficile en voyant l'air de ses amis elle dit :

**Sakura :** Vous avez entendu Yué? Lui il a de la jugeote il a deviné bien avant vous!

**Tiffany** qui pleurait de joie Sakura c'est bien toi? Ho! Je suis si contente!

Mais Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle fixait celui qu'elle aimait. Elle était heureuse de le revoir mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait car il était figé sur place. Puis soudain il sourit et prit Sakura par la taille et la fit tournoyé.

Tout à coup, Sakura et ses amis se figèrent, ils regardèrent tous le haut de la voûte d'entrée, là où l'autre inconnue se tenait toujours. Darien n'en revenait pas, serait-ce bien elle, serait-ce Sailor Cosmos? Ni les Sailors, ni les chats, ni Darien n'en croyaient leur yeux. Était-ce vraiment elle, Sailor Moon dans sa forme ultime. Sakura les regarda un part un puis regarda Lionel et lui sourit. Soudain, on entendit une voix.

**Inconnue :** Je reviens d'un long voyage que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître, je suis de retour, devant vous.

L'inconnue descendit de la voûte, les Sailor formèrent un passage, elles étaient une à côté de l'autre, deux part deux et Darien se tenait debout, bouche bée, tout au bout du passage. Quand elles la reconnurent, toutes les Sailor s'agenouillèrent une part une devant elle. Sailor Cosmos s'avança entre les Sailor jusqu'à Darien qui s'agenouilla à son tour. Sailor Cosmos se mit soudainement à rire, prit la main de Darien le releva et l'embrassa. Les Sailor se relevèrent et coururent serrer Serena à leur tour. Tranquillement, cette dernière reprit sa forme de jeune femme. On entendit ensuite un grand cri de joie qui sortit de toute part. Sakura et Serena se serrèrent à leur tour dans leur bras heureuse de leur entrée triomphale. et se fut ensuite le party au temple Tsukimine toute la soirée. Personne ne fut aussi heureux que Kélo-chan. Sa pitchoune n'était pas morte! Vers 8hr30 Lionel et Anthony disparurent pour revenir 1 heure plus tard sans dire pourquoi ils étaient parti mais la joie emplissait les cœurs et donc personne n'y prêta grande importance. Vers minuit, les deux gars réclamèrent l'attention de tout le monde.

**Lionel :** S.v.p tout le monde un peu de silence. Bon tout à l'heure Anthony et moi sommes parti faire un truc urgent en ville et bien nous allons vous dévoiler la raison de cette disparition soudaine.

Il prit une petite boîte noire dans ses poches et s'agenouillant, prit la main de Sakura et dit :

**Lionel :** J'ai eu la peur de ma vie la semaine passée en te voyant mourir j'ai cru recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. J'avais si mal! Je n'avais jamais cru cela possible. Ma mère ne m'avait pas apprit à aimer quand j'étais jeune mais depuis quelques années et encore plus depuis la semaine passée, je sais ce que c'est grâce à toi mais je ne croyais pas que l'amour pouvait être aussi intense jusqu'a aujourd'hui. En cette instant je dois t'avoué que j'ai la trouille mais je vais quand même le faire (il inspira profondément) Sakura Kinomoto voulez-vous devenir ma femme?

**Sakura :** Vous m'impressionnez Lionel Li! Quand je t'ai connue, je ne te croyais pas capable de tel sentiments mais aujourd'hui tu viens de me prouver le contraire et aussi que tu est l'homme de ma vie! Alors, OUI je veux bien devenir ta femme!

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant un torrent de larmes de joie . Anthony prit la parole :

**Anthony :** Bon c'est à moi!

Lui aussi s'agenouilla et prit une petite boîte dans ses poches et déclara :

**Anthony :** ma chère Tiffany que puis-je dire sinon que tu es pour moi la plus belle, la plus douce , la plus intelligente et la plus talentueuse de toute. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour résister à ton charme fatal aussi longtemps! Vous feriez de moi un homme comblé si vous accepteriez, Tiffany Daidoji, de devenir mon épouse.

**Tiffany :** J'accepte avec plaisir votre offre alléchante, Anthony Morgan Li, mais dans votre discours il y a quelque chose de faux.

**Tout le monde :** Hein? Mais quoi?

**Tiffany :** Je ne suis pas la plus belle, la plus douce, la plus intelligente ni la plus talentueuse. Cette fille c'est Super Sakura!

Ils tombèrent tous à la renverse puis un chaos de félicitation s'éleva de la gang. Deux heures passées, les couples et amis se séparèrent pour tous rentrer chacun de leur côté, rêver aux mariages majestueux que vont être ceux de Sakura, Lionel, Anthony et Tiffany ou à cette superbe soirée de retrouvailles.


	25. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

**La fin de l'histoire**

Deux mois plus tard, Sailor Vénus et Sailor Mars appelèrent toutes les autres Sailors ainsi que Sakura et sa bande à venir prendre le thé chez Mathilda (Vénus) en début d'après-midi. Quand les invités commencèrent à arrivé Raya (Mars) prépara le café et enfin, quand tous furent installé les deux femmes distribuèrent le café.

**Mathilda :** Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. Vous devez être tous très excité et moi-même, j'ai hâte à votre mariage.

**Serena :** C'est vrai! Vous allez vous marier. Et dire que j'ai manqué oublier ça!

**Tiffany :** HiHiHi! Tu n'as pas changé Serena. Au fait, merci Mathilda et merci Raya de nous avoir invité aujourd'hui!

**Raya :** Aucun problème.

Ils burent et grignotèrent tout en se rappelant de vieux souvenirs des batailles passées. Enfin, l'heure du souper arriva et comme personne n'avait oublier les talents culinaire du chef Darien, ils lui demandèrent tous de préparer le souper, Marcy (Jupiter) se proposa pour l'aider. Ils se mirent donc à faire le repas. Puis, petit à petit, Mathilda servit le souper chaque fois qu'une assiette était prête. Ils mangèrent de bonne faim. Pour désert, Raya avait déjà préparé un gros gâteau au chocolat, la petite peluche Kéro ne perdit pas une minute pour manger sa pointe. Tous rirent de bon cœur tellement ils se sentaient bien de se retrouver pour autre chose qu'une bataille à livrée. Enfin, quand la table fut vidée et la vaisselle faite, ils allèrent s'installé au salon et continuèrent leurs conversations. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, à un moment où tout le monde ne s'y attendait pas, la question qui tricotait tout le monde fût posée par Amy.

**Amy :** Moi, j'aimerais bien savoir une chose!

**Saturne :** Quoi donc?

**Amy :** Je ne sais pas si vous êtes comme moi mais… Je crois avoir le droit et j'en sens le besoin, de savoir comment vous êtes, Sakura et Serena, ressuscitée? Enfin, tout le monde peut l'affirmer, nous vous avons tous vue morte!

**Anthony :** Ouais, t'as pas tort Amy! Comment avez-vous fait?

**Sakura :** Ho! C'est une longue histoire vous savez!

**Tous** (à part Serena) Non, justement on n'en sait rien!

**Sakura :** Bon d'accord! Si vous le voulez vraiment mais ça ne me tente pas beaucoup d'en faire le récit!

**Serena :** On se le partage dans ce cas?

**Sakura :** Bonne idée!

Et les deux filles commencèrent à raconter l'histoire de ce qui les avait réveillé.

__

_**Le cadeau des anges.**_

Aux lueurs des premiers rayons du soleil, deux belles anges, deux femmes, une qui avait été autrefois un mannequin d'une beauté angélique, et l'autre qui était une reine d'une autre planète, apparurent aux côtés des corps de nos deux jeunes magiciennes.

**L'ange mannequin **(qui murmurait comme si sa voix était le souffle du vent) Sakura!

**L'ange reine **(qui murmurait elle aussi comme si sa voix était le souffle du vent) Serena!

**Les deux anges :** Votre heure n'est pas venue! Vous avez encore bien des choses à accomplir!

Et sur ses paroles, elles fermèrent les yeux et firent appel à leurs pouvoirs et dirent :

**L'ange mannequin :** Pouvoirs du pacte sacré et pouvoir de l'étoile, protecteur de ma fille Sakura…

**L'ange reine :** Pouvoirs de la lune, protecteur de Sailor Moon, princesse Sérénité,

**Les deux anges :** Nous vous demandons : rendez-leur la vie! Leur heure n'est pas venue. Elles seront toujours les élues et devrons toujours combattre le mal. Sans elles, la terre et le bien sera détruit et le chaos règnera à nouveau sur la planète et ses habitants! Pour la survie, pour l'équilibre élémentaire, pour le bien, écoutez notre demande, nous vous en supplions, rendez-leur la vie!

Suite à cette incantation formulée avec soin par Nathalie et la reine Sérénité, les deux pouvoirs protecteurs des deux filles se matérialisèrent et apparurent. Ils se mirent à parler à Nathalie et Sérénité.

**L'étoile :** Nathalie, Sérénité, la volonté d'une mère n'a jamais été plus grande que la vôtre, la petite Sakura, et la princesse Serena ont de bons anges gardiens.

**La lune :** C'est pour ça que nous allons exaucé votre demande, nous allons leur rendre la vie parce que vous avez absolument raisons, se sont les élues, c'est leur travail de combattre le mal.

Les deux pouvoirs amorcèrent dès lors la formule de résurrection :

**L'étoile et la Lune :** Par nos pourvoir réunis, par le pouvoir des dieux, par le vouloir de la lune et de l'étoile, je te somme ô esprit de la mort de leur rendre leur âmes dérobées et à toi esprit de la vie de leur rendre ce que tu leur a volé. Longue vie aux élues ! Longue vie au bien! C'est sur ses paroles que nous vous donnons l'ordre d'exécuter notre demande! Vie! Life! Mort! Die! OBEISSEZ!

Un grand vent noir et un grand vent blanc se leva et alla entourer les filles, après en tout 15 minutes de bourrasques, Sakura et Serena reprirent conscience un peu effrayées par ce qu'elles voyaient : Deux anges : Nathalie, et la reine Sérénité tenant chacune une étoile doré et une lune blanche scintillante. Sakura prit faiblement la parole :

**Sakura :** Maman! Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Et qui est-elle?

Demanda-t-elle en pointant la reine.

**Nathalie :** Ma chérie, Serena et toi étiez mortes. Severus Clow a été vaincu mais il vous a tout de même tué en vous lançant un sortilège qui le tua lui-même par retour de sort. Mais vous êtes les élues, votre travail est de sauver la terre des forces du mal, c'est pour ça que nous avons invoqué vos protecteurs : l'étoile pour toi Sakura,

**Sérénité : **Et la lune pour toi, Serena, ma fille.

Les deux mèrent montrèrent les deux talismans qu'elles tenaient dans leurs mains.

**Serena :** Ha d'accord, si vous le dites. Tu nous présentes, Sakura?

**Sakura : **Je vous présente…

**Nathalie :** Moi je suis Nadeshiko Kinomoto ou Nathalie la mère de Sakura.

**Serena : **Et voici…

**Sérénité : **Je suis la Reine Sérénité, la reine de la Lune et la mère de Serena.

**Serena :** Ok. Bon, ceci dit, cela fait, nous il faudrait y aller sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter!

**Sakura :** Ouin t'as raison Serena! A pluche et merci maman, Nathalie!

**Serena : **Oui merci, maman, Sérénité!

**Nathalie :** Attend ma grande. Serena ne rentrez pas tout de suite chezvous, je viens d'avoir une super idée pour faire une entrée qu'ils n'oublieront pas de si tôt! Qui plus est, ils ne savent pas que vous êtes vivantes!

Sérénité regarda Nathalie et elle comprit.

**Sakura :**D'accord on vous écoute!

Serena et Sakura écoutèrent ce que Nathalie et Sérénité avaient à leur dire et trouvèrent que c'était une bonne idée. Ensemble, elles concoctèrent un plan. Comme l'avait suggérer Nathalie Serena alla rester quelques jours, une semaine pour être précis, chez Sakura.

Chez Sakura :

**Sakura :** Papa! Thomas! J'suis rentrée et je suis avec une amie.

**Dominique :** Bonsoir ma grande et bonsoir … quel est votre nom?

**Serena :** Bonsoir Mr. Kinomoto, mon nom est Serena.

**Dominique :** Konichiwa Serena!

**Sakura :** Papa, Serena peut-elle rester une semaine à la maison? Elle ne peux pas aller chez elle car la maison est en réparation.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Serena.

**Dominique :** Ok! Tu n'as qu'à l'installer dans ta chambre!

**Sakura et Serena :** Merci!

Fin de l'histoire (mais pas fin du chapitre)

**Sakura :** La semaine a passé sans encombre. Par le biais des cartes du saut, du vent et de la furie qui c'était transformées en véritables espionnes pour l'occasion, nous avons su ce que vous faisiez.

**Serena :** Et vous a tellement manqué n'est-ce pas ?

Fit Serena sur un ton qui voulait agacé ces copains.

**Tous :** Ho oui, vous nous avez beaucoup beaucoup manquer !

Puis Darien et Lionel, qui, pour l'occasion avait préparé une surprise arriva derrière Sakura et Serena et leur éclata deux ballons d'eau sur la tête. Les filles éclatèrent de furie et se fût la fête dans l'appartement de Mathilda.

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'est ainsi que s'achève cette Fabuleuse aventure de Sakura Chasseuse de Cartes et de Sailor Moon la guerrière de la lune!**_

Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié et attendons vous commentaires. pluche tout le monde! et Clin d'oeil!


End file.
